


[fate/zero][绮雁]紫焰犹燃

by claw426



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 89,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claw426/pseuds/claw426
Summary: ——以【间桐家主雁夜】，也就是所谓“紫雁夜”为前提而展开的新的四战。绮雁ONLY。H有少量。2012年完售的小说旧刊，纪念性质地放出全文。谢绝转载修改和二次上传，尤其不要转链转节选什么的回国内，让我安静地贴个文。如果发现售卖TXT等行为，将撤文不再放出。
Relationships: Kotomine Kirei/Matou Kariya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

楔子

映在镜中的是个不起眼的男人。  
传统款式的和服宽松地搭在瘦削的肌体上，布料扯出的弧线算不上身材出众。虽然他正用与服装相称的优雅而悠闲的姿态站立着，看起来也并没有古板或是咄咄逼人的气势。  
即使穿着木屐就这样走到现代都市的街上，也不会引起骚动。不管是谁，都可能忍不住看他一眼，但之后就会怀着疑惑的心情忘却——就是这样一个带有隐隐吸引力却毫无存在感的微妙气质的人。  
如果说这个男人唯一令人在意，可以借以记住他的地方，就是特殊的瞳色与发色了。  
仔细看的话，他的眼睛正透出微微的紫色光泽。虽然在暗处看起来是黑色的，但其实阳光下是宝石一般的澄澈紫色。  
垂在额际的略长头发也是紫色的。人类不可能自然生长出来的发色，在幽暗的房间中显得有些诡异，但出乎意料的并不会看起来像是失败的染色品或是远远压过平凡容貌的突兀头发。异常的特征，与其他平凡的地方很好地融合了。  
“啊，这里是要打个结吧。”  
端详着镜中的自己，他发出了同样没有什么特色，却意外悦耳的柔和声音。抬起手摆弄着衣服上的系绳，他手指娴熟的动作说明这是他再熟悉不过的衣着。  
其实衣服已经穿戴得非常得体了。他如此反复端详自己，并不是想要将自己打理得更加帅气，而只是仿佛仪式一般略微神经质的重复检查而已。  
不久之后，他将步入一场名为“圣杯战争”的荒诞厮杀之中。  
以超越现实的奇迹“圣杯”为基础，七位魔术师呼唤出各时代的英灵，相互残杀后留下的最后一人可以得到“实现不可能之愿望”的美妙机会。  
实在是幼稚可笑的一场儿戏一般的闹剧。  
可这却也是可能伤及成百上千的无辜性命，乃至毁掉一个城镇或是国家的货真价实的比拼。  
魔术师的世界，本来就已经无法用常理来衡量了。  
同样的道理也适用在这个继承了【间桐】，也就是古称【玛奇里】的魔术师家族的家主地位的男人身上——  
间桐雁夜。  
已于几个月前得到了圣杯赐予的三个令咒，即将召唤出属于自己的Servant，他所表现出的情绪起伏，却只有“对着镜子反复检查和服上的装饰”这种程度的细微紧张而已。  
面对即将开始的生死恶斗，他居然保持着满脸笑意。  
和声音相同，他的笑容看起来也平凡而柔和。笑的幅度并不算夸张，却不显得做作，是可以和爽朗挂上钩的富有感染力的笑容。  
但不知为何，那双笑着的眼睛里，却透出淡淡的慑人水光。如果盯着看下去，这股被震慑的感觉可能就会转为怦然心动。  
那不是因为这笑容有多么美，只是因为间桐雁夜这个人，本身就带有一种莫名令人心跳的奇妙气质罢了。  
但他实际上算不上英俊，略微上吊的眼角还带有细纹，让他看起来比实际年龄要大上不少。事实上，认识他的街坊邻居们，年轻人都习惯叫他“雁夜叔叔”，即使他还相当年轻，顶多算这些人的大哥哥而已。  
因为他任何时候脸上都带着笑，所以留下了很好的风评，也与附近的各色人等保持着融洽的关系。当然，他身为魔术师的事，是完全保密状态的。  
通常“笑”是因为想笑或是需要笑，脸部才会做出的肌肉动作吧。但即将面对可能死亡的命运时，到底是什么理由让他还能露出笑容呢？  
“葵，我走了。”  
转过身，他将手揣在和服的宽大袖子中，转身对着桌上的一个相框发出了就像日常对话一样自然的声音。  
那是他去世七年的妻子。  
虽然看起来是一副无欲无求的温和模样，但间桐雁夜实际上是在内心藏有强烈情感的人。  
十年前，他为了与一位名为远坂时臣的魔术师争夺葵的心，而义无反顾地抛弃一切成为了间桐的家主。没错，他只是为了追求这个深爱多年的女性，而步入了间桐家的虫魔术的无底深渊之中。  
那之后他的确实现了自己的愿望，得到了所爱之人的芳心。虽然体弱多病的葵只与他共度短暂的一年夫妻时光，就在生下女儿间桐樱时因为难产香消玉殒，但间桐雁夜时至今日也不曾后悔自己的决定。  
以此推之，他脸上此刻所露出的笑意，也并不是惧怕过度的嘴角抽搐，或是掩饰真心的面具——只是发自内心地愉快地笑了而已。  
在接受间桐家危险而又扭曲的“虫”的残酷改造中，他的肉体与精神上所承受的折磨远非常人所能想象。十年的时光，早已经让他变得对任何痛苦都无所畏惧。  
“葵，这场战争，我一定会胜利。”  
站在门口微笑着说道，他转过身，将关上门的卧室与温存的记忆一起——  
留在了背后。

—270：08：57

“爸爸，你要去哪里？”  
缓缓在走廊上前行的间桐雁夜，在这声稚嫩的童音的呼唤下停住了脚步。  
“樱，你没有在自己的房间玩吗？”  
他温柔地说着，一边转过身，蹲下来和对面的小女孩目光平齐。  
黑发黑瞳的幼童，与他的相貌差异大到了无论是谁也无法相信两人是父女关系的程度。与同龄的孩子比起来，樱的身材更为瘦小，葵的难产与继承了母亲体质两个原因兼而有之，她从出生开始就是个体弱多病的孩子。  
“画了这个，想给爸爸看。”  
樱腼腆地说着，举起手里的皱巴巴的纸张。那上面歪歪斜斜地用毛笔画着一个勉强可以算是人的潦草图案，间桐雁夜抬起眉头仔细看了半天，才找到了“头”的大概位置。  
“樱会画画啦，真厉害。”  
明明是一塌糊涂的画作，他却发出由衷的赞叹，笑着摸了摸女儿的头。  
只有面对这个女儿时，他会露出这种为人父母才会有的单纯的宠爱笑容。眼神中异样的水光和魔术师特有的猜疑神情在樱的面前都被尽力收回，他一直在这个单纯的幼童面前维持着一个好父亲的形象。  
即使是身体已经被扭曲的魔术污染，内心犹如黑洞一般深不见底，间桐樱也仍然是能够照进他的灵魂的一束阳光。  
被他夸奖，女孩露出不好意思的微笑：“画的是爸爸。”  
“哦！是我吗？”雁夜将纸举起来对着光，“爸爸正在做什么？睡觉？”  
“爸爸在写字。”  
雁夜意外地转头看看女儿：“写字？”  
“爸爸经常会在书房，用毛笔写，”樱抬起小手在空中比划着，“写很久的。樱看到了，就照着画。”  
雁夜愣了片刻，这才反应过来她指的到底是什么，不由得哈哈笑起来：“樱，爸爸写的那个叫【俳句】哦。原来我写的时候，你在旁边坐着是在悄悄地画我呀。”  
女孩点点头，忽然歪头看着他的脸，发出了带着疑惑的声音：“爸爸，你要去哪里？”  
“爸爸没有要去哪里呀，只是在家里走动而已。”  
“骗人。”  
樱用孩童特有的敏锐直觉说出了清晰的事实：“爸爸刚刚看起来，好像要瞒着樱去什么不好的地方。”  
雁夜微笑着与她那双大大的乌黑眼瞳对视，脸上毫无变化，内心却有如掀起惊涛骇浪一样忽然间感慨翻涌。  
“爸爸只是要去楼下那个有很多虫子的房间。你不喜欢那里吧？”按捺着千言万语，他只是这样笑着答道。  
樱吃惊地睁大眼，接着又懂事地点点头：“爸爸很忙，樱会乖乖的。”  
那一瞬间，只有一瞬，雁夜感觉麻木得就像冰块的心脏，传来了被尖锥扎穿一般的疼痛。  
“嗯，这段时间爸爸会忙着做一些麻烦的事情，像这样和小樱说话的机会不多了，如果觉得寂寞的话，就去找邻居家的小朋友玩，好不好？”  
怔怔地看着他，早熟的小樱已经隐隐约约地感觉到了自己的父亲神情与往日不同。  
“忙完之后，可以再一起出去玩吗？爸爸会回来吧？”她怯怯地问道。  
雁夜笑着又摸摸她的头，将她抱入怀中：“会回来的，爸爸每天都会回来。而且一旦这次的事情结束，你想去哪里，爸爸都带你去。”  
“嗯，说定了哦。”  
“说定了。”  
间桐樱张开纤细的手臂，用小小的身躯搂紧父亲的腰：“爸爸加油。”  
说完，她从父亲的怀抱中离开，咬着嘴唇挥挥手，便转身向着自己的房间跑去。  
看着她的背影，雁夜半晌无法挪步，只能沉默地站在原地，让一片死寂的空气重新包围自己。  
对不起，爸爸……撒谎了呢。  
虽然撒谎，但那是善意的谎言。虽然善意，却也不能掩盖谎言的事实。  
雁夜已经决意要让这个失去了母亲的孩子再也不会受到一丁点伤害。只要耳中还回响着那个甜甜的叫着自己“爸爸”的声音，他所承受的所有痛苦都可以得到治愈。  
“……真希望还能有向你道歉的机会啊，小樱。”  
这样低声喃喃自语着，他将手揣入袖中，恢复了作为魔术师的间桐雁夜一直以来的平稳神情。  
用毫无变化的步伐顺着楼梯而下，他轻快地向着他的圣杯战争的始发地——地下虫库走去。

××××

在与间桐府邸相距甚远的另一处密室里，身着神职者制服的短发男子正沉默地看着手里的一份文件。  
内心的诸多波动都没有显现在脸上，他毫无表情的脸就像是扣着一只面具似的。  
“卫宫切嗣……吗。”  
看着已经反复查看许久的纸张，这个名叫言峰绮礼的男子喃喃地自语。  
作为已经拉开帷幕的圣杯战争的参与者之一，他是最早召出Servant的Master。不过那之后他只是使役着职阶Assassin的英灵，一直进行着暗地里的情报调查工作，并没有和任何人正面对峙。  
这天晚上，他终于抽出时间，仔细翻看起从教授自己魔术的老师远坂时臣那里得到的，有些在意的几份其他Master的报告。  
原因不明地被圣杯选中，意外投身于这场战争的自己，能做的事情只有协助老师远坂时臣获胜这一项而已。言峰绮礼虽然对战争产生不了任何兴趣，却也尽心尽责地履行着自己的职责。  
确信自己已经把艾因兹贝伦的那个名叫卫宫切嗣的人的所有信息牢记下来，他将目光转向另一份报告，那是有关间桐的家主，间桐雁夜的相关资料。  
远坂时臣丝毫没有把间桐家的这个Master放在眼里，因此派出的探子报回的资料也是少之又少。在他开口提出想要同时拿走这个人的报告时，时臣还露出了略微诧异的神色。  
“绮礼，间桐家早已没落，这一代的家主更是出了名的没有才华，有什么值得在意的地方吗？”  
面对疑问，言峰绮礼很少有地无法给出明确的回答：“我不清楚，但直觉他应该没有表面的这么简单。”  
现在回想起来，他对于间桐雁夜的这种含混的警觉，和对于卫宫切嗣的兴趣并不太一样。  
对于间桐家主，言峰绮礼曾经以Assassin的眼睛旁观过本人。那是个全身都隐藏在宽大的和服之下，对谁都温和地笑着的毫无气势的男人，唯有紫色的头发给他留下了少许印象。  
虽然远坂时臣一副完全不在意的模样，但他也了解一些这个间桐家主和自己老师曾经的过节。似乎是在追求同一个女人的过程中，一向自负的远坂时臣意外地落败了，间桐与远坂的联盟关系也由那时开始渐渐疏远瓦解。  
间桐雁夜是在大约十年前忽然决定继承间桐家的魔术的。  
按报告的说法，成为家主之前，他曾经对间桐的魔术抱持很大的反感，也一度表现出要离开家族的决心，那到底是为什么最后却踏上了这条道路呢？  
放下手里的纸张，言峰绮礼微微皱眉。  
果然，如此疑惑，只能靠之后自己的双眼来解答和证明了。这样想着，他站起身，前往导师所在之处，作为召唤英灵的助手与见证者。

××××

空气中的腐烂气味，嗅闻了十年之久，却依然令人无法适应。  
雁夜皱起眉头将手从袖中抽出，站立在弥漫着阴森恶臭气味的虫库中，向着对面佝偻枯瘦的老者发出冷淡的声音：“我准备好了，可以开始。”  
“咒语已经确切地记住了吗？”  
老者的声音沙哑苍老，眼睛却在黑暗中闪出异样的光。  
“用不着你来提醒，现在间桐的家主是我，”雁夜柔和的声音在这个人面前透出了少有的锐利，“你只要告诉我，现在是不是可以开始了？”  
“喔～？真是好大的口气，”老人露出狰狞的笑容，用手里的木杖点了点地，“就算你当了十年家主，也不过就是间桐的一条狗罢了。你的资质比起其他的参战者还差了一个层次，记得一定要加入两段狂化的咒语，召唤出Berserker。”  
“然后你好愉快地旁观我是如何被发狂的英灵吃空魔力，惨死街头吗？”  
十分清楚对方在打算什么，雁夜眯起眼睛发出了尖锐的冷笑，接着转头看向地上已经画好的复杂图案：“不过，力量不如其他人是事实，既然要召唤，就姑且用这个不怎么样的办法弥补弥补吧。”  
“这样的态度，可赢不了圣杯战争呢，小子。”  
“与其告诫我这种事，就先想想和我做下的约定吧，糟老头，”雁夜略微分开踩着木屐的双脚，将力量沉在腿上，以免发动魔力时由于剧痛站立不稳，“我参加圣杯战争的过程中，你绝对不许对小樱打一丝一毫的主意。否则，不仅我不会继续战斗，你心心念念的圣杯说不定还会碎在我的手里。”  
“这个约定老夫既然已经允诺，当然就不会食言，那个樱虽然回路不错，但身体太差，被刻印虫改造一次，大概就没命了吧。”  
用对待垃圾或是墙角杂物一般的鄙视语气说着，老者又点了点手杖表示催促：“开始吧。”  
雁夜慢慢吸气让胸腔挺起，面无惧色地向前自然地伸出一只手，张开五指。  
他念出咒语的声音明亮清晰，语速平稳。  
“宣告——”  
召唤遥远时空中的英灵的声音，就此在冬木市这片灵地之上响了起来。  
虽然作为一介人类，雁夜的声音甚至无法传出这间黑暗的地下室，其他同时开始念诵咒语的Master们也是同样，但藉由圣杯的力量，这声音却穿越千百年的岁月，刺破时空的隔阂，引领各路英雄汇聚在不可能交集的此刻——  
七人之间，充满巨大变数与转折机遇的圣杯战争，就此拉开了血与硝烟交织而成的浑浊帷幕。


	2. Chapter 2

召唤出属于自己的英灵后，各位Master都开始按照自己的方针和信念迅速行动起来，但几天过去，还没有正经的战斗发生，只是互相试探和调查而已。  
然后，第一场战斗就突然地发生了。  
战败的是Assassin。  
据说是深夜潜入敌方阵地打算暗杀Master的时候，被身份不明的强大Servant一击毙命，但间桐雁夜对远坂府邸派出的使魔之类的探子非常有限，所以也无法得知详细的情形。  
“这其中显然有问题，”坐在屋内拿着盛满碧绿液体的茶杯一口一口啜饮着，雁夜对着屋内的另一人说出自己的感想，“其中可疑的成分也太多了些。”  
“根据呢？”坐在茶几边的垫子上，正在低头阅读一本古书的老者沙哑地发出怪笑，倒也没有反驳他的话。  
“Assassin的用法不对，这种长处是隐藏气息的职阶，不是应该最早出手的角色，”雁夜语带嘲讽地分析着，“更何况对手是那个远坂家主的话，深入对方阵地实在是傻瓜都不会干的事情。”  
“哈哈哈，你又怎么确定Assassin的主人不是个傻瓜呢？”  
“呵，如果是的话，他一定无可救药了，因为他居然没有挑中我，而是前去挑战那个远坂，”雁夜喝完了杯中的茶水，慢慢站起身来，“比起那个人，我看起来可是没防备得多。”  
“哦哟哟哟，这可真是不像你这小子会说出的话呢。”  
雁夜侧过身，眯起眼睛露出危险的自信微笑：“对于扮演手无缚鸡之力的弱者，我还是相当拿手的。”  
“哈哈哈哈，真是叫人恶心的人渣。老夫对你的教育还真是没有白费。”  
“想要往自己脸上贴金，就先去做个整容吧，区区一介怪物也想对我的人品指手画脚，”雁夜丝毫不畏惧对方身上散发出的巨大压迫感，冷淡地讥讽回去，“我需要的东西准备好了吗？”  
“哼，就在柜子上，自己打开看吧。”  
雁夜将手揣在袖中，慢慢走到墙角的矮柜边，低头看看平放在上面的一只金属扁箱，伸手轻轻掀起盖子。  
里面整齐地码放着一排针剂瓶和几支小巧的注射器。在箱子的角落，还有三只棕色小瓶，装着分辨不出确切颜色的粉末。  
“小心着点用吧，小子，”看着他的表情，老人发出了异常幸灾乐祸的怪笑，“用多了，可是会直接死的。”  
“这是我自己点名的药品，药效我清楚得很，用不着你来提醒。”  
雁夜展开细瘦的手指，拿起其中一支针剂瓶，举起来晃了晃，又轻放回去。  
这是他试验过了约有十几种药品之后，找出的副作用最小，起效最快的镇痛剂。因为具有镇静神经的强烈作用，用多了可就真的会长眠不起了。  
这也是无奈之举，他清楚不使用药物，自己是不可能撑得过这场战争的。间桐家的魔术师都是以体内的刻印虫代替魔术回路，使用魔力刺激其活化，才可使用魔术，刻印虫吞噬身体和精神会造成剧痛，即使是他这样忍耐力已经异于常人的久经考验者，也没有自信能轻松应付Berserker实体化消耗巨大魔力带来的痛楚。  
“那么说来听听，你接下来的打算是？”  
懒于回答老者的质问，雁夜扣回箱盖，单手将箱子提起，转身继续向房间外走去：“呵，我没什么打算。随机应变吧。”

××××

虽然给出了毫无干劲的回答，但雁夜本人显然是有着自己的计划。  
他带着这只箱子，以不紧不慢的悠闲步调离开间桐府邸后，坐入了后院一辆不起眼的小轿车，将车开往一个明确的地点。  
——海滨公园东部的仓库街。  
Assassin被灭之时的情形没有掌握，令他加大了外派使魔的数量，虽然是低级的仆役，也为他传回了数量可观的信息。  
此刻他就是得到了通知，在那个到了夜晚就荒无人烟的工业区中，有两位英灵正在进行出人意料的光明正大的决斗。丝毫没有避人耳目或是试探对方，两人都是用上了真本事，打算一次就分出胜负地死斗。  
使用双枪的颇有风度的骑士。以及使用被流动的风包裹，难以窥见真面目的长剑的小个子战士。  
以武器和使魔感觉到的力量来推断，应该就是最强职阶的Saber和位列三骑士之一的Lancer了。  
和自己总是在暗处行动不同，这两个英灵倒是相当的光明磊落。除了自己之外，其他的各位Master此刻一定也都被这场惊天动地的战斗吸引过去了吧。  
坐在车内，看着前方迅速后退的景物，雁夜又露出了那副不合时宜的愉快的微笑。  
开始了。  
用自己的双眼见证这场可笑荒谬的战争，见证所有人如何步入灭亡的历程，终于还是开始了。  
圣杯……真的可以完成自己的愿望吗？还是将怀着希望的人们反而推向更绝望的深渊呢？  
不过，无所谓。无论未来会发生什么事，他都已经不会像常人一样心怀畏惧裹足不前。  
在过去的十年中，他倒在黑暗里嘶吼，哭号，祈求神的宽恕和救助，但没有任何人会帮助他，只有无尽的痛苦陪伴左右。  
他体内名为“恐惧”的神经，一定是从那时起就损坏了吧。想着即将前往的战场，他除了满心期待和愉快之外，就只剩下反复在内心确认自己的计划和目的，清晰冷静到了极点的头脑而已。

××××

强风在安静的空气中被突兀地释放出来。  
并不是自然的现象，而是藉由魔力的流动形成的特殊技艺。在这样的狂风推动之下，一个灵巧的矮小身影高速向着对面手持单柄红色长枪的高大男子飞奔过去。  
——雁夜潜行到战场附近时，映入视野的就是这样一幅景象。  
会发出清脆响声的木屐被他换下，现在脚下踩着的是一双柔软的草履。背靠在阴暗角落的墙壁上，他将手揣在袖中暖和着，藉由释放在外的使魔旁观战局变化。  
虽然有引发其他人的注意的危险，但在这样强大的魔力碰撞之下，他操纵使魔释放出的那一点点力量简直微不足道。  
今天他完全不打算淌浑水，只是旁观这场战斗的结果，然后悄悄离去。不过如果看到了两败俱伤或是胜负之后胜者身受重伤的发展，他也许会出手捡个便宜，身上带着的药物就是为了这种可能做的准备。  
就像是上天要完成他的内心愿望似的，Saber中了圈套。  
枪兵用脚挑起的地上的那柄金色短枪，刺向来袭战士的咽喉，而剑士则以惊人的体技险险躲过，虽然自己被划伤左手，却也击中对方手臂。  
漂亮的剑技，不是泛泛之辈。能够偷袭真是天大的机会，如果正面和这个Servant对上，大概胜算只有四成左右。  
在心里盘算着，雁夜略微皱眉。  
估高了，顶多三成吧。  
就在两位英雄短暂的警戒僵持的时候，他将目光挪向战场周围的其他空间。  
役使的飞虫抖动翅膀攀上高空，在堆放多层的集装箱的顶端发现了两个不显眼的人影。  
雁夜接收到这些传回的景象后，就警觉地将眼睛闭上，集中精神查探那边的情况。  
一男一女，身上的魔力并不强烈。以他们的动向看，应该是在窥视着下方两位英灵的战局。视线对于他所在的位置是死角，如果是外围人员的话，无视了倒也没关系。  
不过在稍微调转视角之后，雁夜感到了一股异乎寻常的强烈魔力隐隐从前方传来。  
“……？”  
手在袖中稍微打了个引导的手势，待命状态的几只飞虫立刻升起前往可疑的魔力散发处，寻找异常的源头。  
接着他就透过虫看到了不应出现在这里的一幕——  
身披宽大黑衣，头戴白色骷髅面具，犹如厉鬼一般的特殊人物，正轻巧地盘踞在高处，同样不动声色地俯视着下方的战场。  
“Assassin？”  
早就败退出局的英灵，怎么会又出现在这里？  
雁夜紧闭双眼，谨慎指挥使魔继续靠近，好看得更清楚些。  
正在打量这个意外的发现时，空气中骤然响起了惊雷一般的巨响。接下来，毫无预兆的，乘着闪电的华丽战车在神牛的拉动下疾驰而来。  
“……这可真是不得了。”  
确认着半路杀出的今晚第三位参战的Servant，雁夜将注意分成两股，一边观察着高空的Assassin，一边持续注意着地面的变化。  
从其所驾驶的战车就可推断出来访的是位列Rider的英灵，而之后这位壮汉更是豪爽地自报家门，不仅说了职阶，甚至连真名也大声告知，口出狂言邀请暗处潜伏的各位英雄前来一战。  
即使在这样剧烈的变化下，高处的Assassin还是没有动弹。看来其主人应该是抱定了旁观到底的决心，和自己是一样的目的吧。  
接下来的发展就更加混乱到不可理喻的程度。  
一道轻纱般的金光在高处闪过，随之现身的是周身被金色铠甲包裹的金发红瞳的男子。俊美的面容充满冰冷的威严，散发出的魔力和杀意更是凌驾于在场所有人之上。  
通过使魔看着这四位英灵齐聚一堂的罕有景象，雁夜无声地笑了笑，略微松开了刻有令咒的手——他已经彻底放弃在这次混战中采取行动的打算了。

××××

“吉尔伽美什释放宝具攻击Rider未果后，看起来相当震怒。他似乎打算进一步释放【王之宝藏】。”  
言峰绮礼低声对着面前的通信器报告通过Assassin的眼睛看到的一切。  
“……”  
迟迟得不到回应，他明白是通信器那端的人——自己的老师远坂时臣陷入了迟疑之中，便开口继续劝诫：“请您快些做出决断。”  
过了片刻，宝石通信器终于还是传来了时臣下定决心后的叹息声。  
绮礼很快就看到了Assassin传回的金色的英雄王转身愤然离去的景象，确定老师是忍痛使用了一个令咒，也稍稍松了口气。  
之后战况急转直下，原本是惊天动地的死斗，却在鲁莽却爽快的征服王的搅局之下不了了之。  
Archer的无差别枪林弹雨一般的攻击中，Saber受到一些牵连，Lancer的主人虽有战意，却也慑于征服王的魄力，不能趁着Saber被刺伤的机会予以最后一击，就这么怏怏离开了。  
“呼。”  
原本毫无表情的脸，在得知这场战斗告一段落后，还是略微舒展了些。  
“回来吧。”他对着远方的Servant发出命令。  
没过多久，灵体化的Assassin就以人类无法企及的速度移动回了他的面前，简单地接受了他的新指令后，便恭敬地转身离去。  
接下来，可以回房休息了吧。  
这样想着，言峰绮礼忽然停下脚步。  
微妙的不协调感袭击了他。仔细感觉起来，那是某种细微的异常魔力波动。  
闭眼片刻，他猛地转身，抬头望向自己的左后方的上空。  
接着，他全身绷紧了。  
正对他望去的视线，那里悬停飘飞着一只——  
形态异样的虫。  
与此同时，另一边操纵着虫一路跟踪Assassin的间桐雁夜猛然睁开眼睛。  
Assassin的Master那双无神的冰冷眼睛，通过虫与他清晰地对视了。  
这一眼给他的震动非同小可，对方竟然能够这么迅速地发现他役使的虫，说明对魔力的触觉不是一般的敏感……也许甚至在他之上。  
“……”  
绮礼的惊愕其实与雁夜并不相上下，只是没有表现在脸上而已。他无言地盯着那只虫，瞬间脑内飞过众多猜测和推断，但却并没有抬手挪步做出任何反应。  
这虫在Assassin回来之后才出现，说明应该是受人操纵跟踪而来的。同样，那个人应该也通过这个使魔发现了身为Master的自己。  
不过应该也就仅此而已。对方既没有攻击自己的意思，派来的也是功能非常有限的低级使魔，对于只是暗中协助老师进行侦查任务的自己来说，有没有赶尽杀绝造成骚动的必要呢？  
就在他迟疑的瞬间，飞虫调头转向门口，以难以捕捉的高速拍动翅膀飞走了。  
看着虫子消失的方向，绮礼沉默片刻，还是以不引起多余的注意为原则，没有追击过去。  
……这是谁派来的呢？  
绮礼转过身，在旁边的沙发上坐下，闭起眼睛回忆那只虫的模样。  
不是普通昆虫的模样，看起来与常见的使魔相去甚远，难道是特殊的魔术体系才会应用的……  
等等，虫？  
他闭起眼，回想着阅读过后就已经焚毁的调查资料的内容。  
记得Master中，明确地与虫有关系的正是那个让他在意的间桐家族。正确的说，间桐的魔术体系似乎就建立在【虫】的基础上，家族中的魔术师都是可称之为“虫使”的怪异人物。以老师时臣的话来说，也可以理解为不入流的邪门歪道。  
“间桐……雁夜。”  
眼前浮现出这个Master的柔软紫发与紫色眼瞳，绮礼渐渐开始向着这个方向怀疑那个下令跟踪自己的Servant的人的真实身份。  
果然，自己从一开始就对这个间桐家主抱有的莫名戒备，现在开始渐渐被证实了吗？  
“绮礼大人。”  
正在他沉思的时候，耳边忽然传来低沉的女声。对于这个突兀的声响没有产生戒备，他平静地开口：“什么事？”  
来人是与刚才的Servant形象不同的戴有骷髅面具的女子。向他恭敬地递出一只头被拧断的蝙蝠，女子低声解释着：“结界之外发现了这个。应该是监视教会用的。”  
……又来一个？  
拿起蝙蝠的死尸，绮礼意外地发现上面固定着小小的无线针孔摄像机。把魔法与现代机械一起混用，这个特殊的使魔，很明显与刚刚那只的主人不同——虽然判断不出到底来自于哪个魔术师，但一定不是那个间桐家主。  
这个人也发现了自己之前的败退只是演戏吗？  
缓缓坐回椅子中，看着Servant转身离去，绮礼皱起眉头陷入思考。莫名的在意和疑惑，令他全然没有对于今晚空前罕见的英灵混战感到一丝激动。

××××

同时目睹了四个英灵现身，同时其中三位都亮出过自己的宝具，这次旁观对间桐雁夜来说收获匪浅。  
坐在自己的卧室里，用温热的营养液温暖着肠胃，他闭上眼睛微微地喘着气。体内组成魔术回路的刻印虫每到夜半时分，或是在他情绪激动的时候，都会莫名其妙地忽然活跃起来，那之后他的魔力就会被迅速榨空，疲惫到几乎无法站立。  
实际上在这些虫的摧残下，他的身体内部也早已破烂不堪，从一年前开始，他就基本吃不下流质之外的食物了。甜食绝对不行，酸辣的重口味食物即使闻到气味也会反胃，常人能够从食品里得到的口腹之欲的满足，对他完全已经是奢望。  
不过这也是换取强大的代价，他本身并没有对这种小缺憾太过在意。  
Saber的Master，看来应该是那个一直站在现场的银发红眼的美丽女性。以他现在掌握的情报来看，可能是艾因兹贝伦的人造人。虽然可以用治疗魔术来支援Servant，但她看起来也没有其他的威胁了。  
至于Rider则是一目了然，他大胆到将主人直接载在车上拖到了战场中央。不过这组看起来，是以英灵为主导的，Master不怎么中用。  
Lancer的主人看来和另外两组都不同，是深谙战争规则的正式参战者，从头至尾都没有露面，不过根据手头的资料与现场听到的对话，这个人的身份他也已经掌握了七八成。  
“咳，咳咳！”  
抬起手捂住嘴，他闭上眼睛静下心来熬过体内的不适，转而思考另一个让他更加忧虑的意外发现。  
Assassin的确并没有战败。


	3. Chapter 3

虽然没有战败，他的Master却以战败为由躲入了教会接受庇护。这是连教会都欺骗过去的骗局？还是这个人与教会之间有什么内幕……  
言峰绮礼。前往教会请求庇护时，这个Master的身份就已经曝光，他也有所了解。  
曾经是教会的代行者的低调男子，没有什么劣迹，也找不到什么可供进一步调查的资料。  
雁夜想了半晌，却皱起眉头，无法确定这个人这样做的动机。如果说是为了自保活到最后，就应该不再让Servant到处走动，如果是为了伺机减少其他人的戒心，他就应该让Servant伺机前去攻击和消灭其他Master，而不是将这些强大的英灵只用在查探情报的方面。  
回想起那个男人与自己对视时的眼神，雁夜忽然感到体内涌起一阵无法克制的骚动，不由得拱起脊背剧烈咳嗽起来。  
毫无感情。  
他从没有见过这么冰冷的眼神，并不是冷酷，而是失去了情感起伏之后空壳一般的单纯视线。  
犹如婴孩。却又像夜晚的独狼一样藏有巨大的爆发力。  
这个人……非常的危险。明明是最不值得在意的Assassin职阶，其主人却是这次战争中令雁夜感到最为警惕的一位。  
在几乎把内脏都要咳出的咳嗽之后，雁夜伏在旁边的桌上喘着气休息。感觉不到痛苦，他一边艰难地呼吸，一边却露出笑容。  
不远的未来可能出现的，与那个有着奇特眼神的男人的交锋，必然是异常艰险的挑战。但这么早就发现了隐藏起来的危险，对他来说却也算是幸事一件。  
“哈哈哈……言峰绮礼吗。不过话说回来，叫什么名字都无所谓。如果真的在打什么馊主意想来妨碍我……”  
抬起手指紧抓住桌子的边缘，雁夜虚弱却轻快地发出低声：“我就等着你来。”

××××

如果说从参战之初就心怀疑惑的话，这天晚上的言峰绮礼心中的迷惘可以说达到了一个空前的顶点。  
就在半小时前，他在市中心一幢还未建成的大厦的半成品上经历了一番小小的搏斗，同时也目睹了一场惊人奢侈的讨伐行动。  
Saber阵营的卫宫切嗣，只是为了剿杀Lancer阵营的寥寥几人，就将整整一幢大厦炸毁了。  
没错，是炸毁，使用的是不折不扣的定向爆破的科学技术。和魔术沾不上边，也没有任何迂回策略可言，只是为了杀人而采取的最为简单稳妥的手段。  
“这样的人，真的还算是个魔术师吗？”  
在那幢裸露着钢筋混凝土的建筑之上，他向着应该是卫宫切嗣的助手的女人问出了这句话。没有指望能够得到回答，他其实只是在自问自答的时候随口说出来了而已。  
将手中载有针孔摄像机的蝙蝠扔到女性的面前，他从对方的反应判定的确是她在教会周围布下眼线，冰冷的杀意便迅速填充心头。  
不，不用杀掉她。最好可以活捉。关于卫宫切嗣的一切，他应该都可以从这个被托付了相当信任的女人身上问出一些来。

××××

“……呼。”  
回想到这里，绮礼无声地向着冰冷的空气叹出白雾。  
不管是杀掉祸患，或是活捉对手，最后他的目的都没能达到。中途被不知从何而来的烟雾弹阻挡了前进的脚步，等到视野恢复清晰的时候，他就知道为时已晚了。  
……并没有感到失望。  
至于为何会叹出这口气，他自己也不甚理解。  
能够确认监视教会的的确是Saber阵营，并且对卫宫切嗣这个男人有了更进一步的了解，他今晚实际上应该算是收获不少了。  
但是为什么呢，心头浮动着难以消除的不安定感。对于一向处于平稳冷静中的绮礼来说，这是少有的现象。  
体内涌动着怪异的骚动感——并不能算愤怒或是郁闷，而是微妙的让人想要加快脚步，鼓起肌肉的高涨情绪。  
他其实熟悉这种感觉，但并不喜欢它。  
战意。  
怀着与卫宫切嗣当面一战的觉悟，未经老师远坂时臣的同意就离开教会擅自行动，却连两分力量都没有使出。他的头脑清晰明确地分析战局之后，下达了迅速返回的指示，身体却产生了反向的回应。  
哎呀。自己也还是不够理智呢。  
默默地反省着，言峰绮礼在空荡荡的街道上放慢了脚步。虽然没有用上赶路的速度，他却仍然一板一眼地抬脚跨步，脊背就像铁板一样挺直。  
就像如此的姿态表现出的内心一样，这个男人全然不懂得放松与散步的娱乐为何物。只是该走路的时候就好好地走路而已。  
接着掠过眼角的一幕让他猛然停了下来。  
“……”  
维持着笔直的姿态，他只是缓缓将头侧转向在意的那个方向。  
“哈哈哈。不敢跳下来了吗？”  
离他一百米左右的地方，大路延伸分岔的小道上，一个身着宽大和服的瘦削男子正抬起头对着一面矮墙上的小小身影发出温和的笑声。  
黑色的围巾包裹着惨白的皮肤，短檐礼帽下少许柔软的发丝披散在脸侧。不知是因为虚弱还是怕冷，脊背略微有些驼，与绮礼的身姿形成了鲜明的对比。  
绮礼眯起眼睛。这个角度只能看得到对方的侧背影，但曾经作为代行者的经验仍让他一眼就认出了对方的身份。  
……间桐的家主。  
为什么这个男人会在半夜独自出现在这种地方？  
“来吧，来，雁夜叔叔帮你一把。”  
被黑暗中的危险目光注视着，寒风中冻得鼻子发红的青年却还是浑然不觉地笑着对着墙头伸出手，一边发出温柔的呼唤。  
过了一会，他的动作忽然僵了一下，接着无奈地收回了悬在空中的手，转而尴尬地抓了抓头发：“哈哈哈，走掉了呢。”  
“……”  
绮礼看着他自说自话的样子，无言地将手向下小幅度地挥动了下，指间就多了一支黑键细小的剑柄。  
落单的Master，还是可能曾经用虫监视了自己的人，要在这里顺便处理掉吗？  
……不行，不能确定对方的Servant是否灵体化守在周围，自己不能轻举妄动。  
“咳，咳咳！”  
就在绮礼思考的片刻间隙，不远处的青年忽然发出了可怕的咳嗽声。  
与伤风感冒完全不是一个级别，那声音听起来就好像每一声都有可能把肺和心脏从嘴里吐出一样，是肠翻肚搅的凄惨剧烈的咳嗽。  
就算是亲手取过很多人的性命，也因为职业的原因见过许多濒死之人的绮礼，也从没有见过一个活人能前一秒还在平静说话，后一秒就变成这副模样的。  
“咳，呕，咳咳咳——”  
一手撑着面前的墙壁，一手捂着嘴，间桐雁夜紧缩着肩膀，像是竭尽全力不让自己跪下来似的，痛苦不堪地压抑着自己的声音。  
以绮礼良好的夜视看来，他的指间应该还溢出了血液之类的东西。  
……这样的男人，就算不动手杀掉，也会自己悄悄死去吧。怎么看，都毫无战斗的力量，不要说动手，就算放着不管也会不战而败的。  
既然是这样，为什么自己没有收回视线？  
静静地在黑暗中看着对方凄惨无比的咳嗽，过了将近半分钟，绮礼才注意到自己的异常。  
既然确定没有出手的必要，那就该立刻转身离去，继续站在这里根本就是毫无意义的。身体没有挪动，是感觉到了什么值得注意的事情吗？  
……没有。  
如果实在要追究，他应该也只是下意识地想看看这个虚弱得几近死掉的男人什么时候会倒下来而已。  
但情况并不像他预期的那样，间桐雁夜奇迹般地慢慢减轻了咳嗽，接着直起身来。就算之前那样崩溃般的状态中，他也保持着衣服的整洁，头上的礼帽甚至都没有掉下来。  
断断续续地大口呼吸着，雁夜掏出一块手帕来揩着手上的污物，像是在嘲讽着什么一般从鼻子里发出了冷笑。  
随手把用过的手帕直接扔进路边的垃圾箱，他稍微拍了拍在墙上蹭到的灰土，拿起帽子整理了一下头发，转过身向着路的另一头慢慢离去。  
完全看不出是这个如此病弱的人。  
不……其实是已经对这样的突然发作的病痛习以为常了吧。绮礼甚至从他的身上看不到一丝惊慌和窘迫。  
目送对方离开，绮礼收起黑键，正在思考是要跟踪上去还是转身离开时，他忽然感觉到身边出现了特殊的熟悉气息。  
“Assassin？”  
他转过头，果然看到黑袍与白骨面具的英灵跪地行礼的景象，不由得微微皱眉：“不要在这种地方轻易实体化。有什么事？”  
“非常抱歉，但是属下有紧急的事情向您通报。”黑影发出了沉闷严肃的声音。

××××

另一边，雁夜在不紧不慢地拐过了矮墙后，忽然长出一口气，侧靠在墙角虚弱得没法继续挪步。  
他是在和墙头的小猫说话的途中，忽然间感觉到了身后传来的杀气的。体内的虫不知为何就随之兴奋起来，让他差点就昏倒在地。  
盯上他的人气息隐藏得非常好，但因为他每次外出都会在周围十几米内布下虫跟随，所以还是察觉到了异常。  
放出这些虫倒不是为了监视或是攻击，他只是在几次病痛发作得失去了视觉，甚至没有听觉的时候，全靠这些虫延伸出的触觉，才平安回到家中。这可以说是他十年来养成的习惯了。  
一边艰难地喘息着，他一边闭上眼，指示虫替自己返回去查探之前在暗中盯了他许久的到底是什么人物。不过搜索一圈，却并没有发现什么，看来人已经走了。  
本来这么晚，气温又低，以他的体质是不该出门的。但就在半个多小时前，他从虫回报的信息里得知了Lancer阵营的藏身之处在这附近的大厦之上，还是强行赶了过来。  
原本打算亲自去查探一番的，到了现场之后，他却目睹了这幢大楼整个被炸毁倒塌的惊人惨状。  
打听之后才知道，在那之前，因为大火，楼内的人已经被疏散。接下来的爆炸，显然是针对着藏身在内的魔术师。  
……是谁会这么干？  
虽然一时之间想不到确切的答案，但雁夜隐约能够理解事件的制造者是个什么样的人。  
“……是个聪明人，不是吗？不杀进准备万全的敌方阵地，而是从外面整个毁掉。”  
他抬起手，让一只飞回的虫子落在指尖，一边喘息着自言自语。  
“既然这么聪明，就肯定不会先对我下手了。今晚得到的是好消息呢。”  
得出了这样的结论，雁夜低声自嘲地笑了笑，艰难地撑起身体，无视体内的一切骚动，决意尽快返回间桐宅邸休息。

××××

“爸爸，你又生病了？”  
听到背后传来的稚嫩女声，正坐在餐厅的椅子上休息的雁夜吃惊地转头，接着立刻松开捂着嘴的手，对女儿露出笑容：“小樱，这么晚了怎么还出来，睡不着吗？”  
“想找爸爸没找到，来喝水，”捧着印有小动物的马克杯，小樱怯怯地走到他面前歪头看，“爸爸的脸好白，外面是不是很冷？”  
“嗯，很冷哦，你看，爸爸都冷得咳嗽了。”雁夜将她抱起来放在自己的膝上：“怎么想找我？又做噩梦了？”  
“今天我出去拍球，听路过的同学说，最近有怪物会悄悄把小孩叼走，”小樱抱着杯子在他怀里蜷缩起来，“想起电视里也说过有人不见了……就怕得睡不着。”  
“哈哈哈，哪里来的怪物呢，就算真的有，爸爸一下子就把它打出去了，不要怕不要怕。”  
“嗯，可以和爸爸一起睡吗？”  
“可以啊，不过爸爸咳嗽可是很吵的，”雁夜抱着她站起身，“不如去你的房间，爸爸给你念故事，你睡着了爸爸再走？”  
小樱乖巧地点头：“嗯。爸爸不去看医生吗，刚才我在走廊里，听到你咳得好厉害。”  
“吃点药就会好了，明天就会去看病。”  
心知自己残破的身体已经病入膏肓，就算是什么灵丹妙药也拯救不了，雁夜还是说着善意的谎言安慰女儿。  
“爸爸，昨天隔壁的阿婆教我唱拍球歌了。”  
“是吗？唱给爸爸听嘛。”  
“我唱得不好听喔。”  
虽然不好意思地低着头，小樱却还是用手指拍着杯子，小声唱了起来。  
听着有点跑调，口齿也不清晰的稚嫩童声，雁夜由衷地笑着，感觉身上的疼痛也减缓了些。  
大概是见到父亲后感觉安心了，小樱躺回床上不到十分钟，就呼呼地沉睡过去。雁夜停下念童话的声音，将被子掖好，却没有立刻离开。  
看着女童幼嫩的面孔，他皱起眉头，脑海里回响起外遣的使魔从远处带来的消息。  
就在小樱开口叫他前不久，他刚刚召回了派往教会代替自己出席会议的役使。目睹了Lancer阵营受到的奇袭，还没回到家中，就接到教会紧急召集Master的特殊魔术信号，雁夜当时就有种不寻常的预感。  
果然，教会的神父给出的是相当惊人的指示。  
“会把小孩叼走的怪物吗……”  
仔细想想，最近的确发生了连串的入室命案，也时常有儿童失踪的诡异案件。小樱会听到这样的传言，说明恐慌已经蔓延过来了吧。  
其实，这个拐骗残杀无恶不作的怪物的身份，在方才神父的告示下已经完全明了——  
Caster的Master。  
不仅肆无忌惮地使用自己的Servant犯罪，还将凄惨无比的罪案现场随意抛弃，可以说是彻底置魔术师的原则与社会公德于不顾，狂徒式的凶残人物。虽然圣杯战争中杀人的Master不算稀奇，但像他这样彻底的异端分子，还真是闻所未闻。  
其实对于这位Master的行事风格和品行，雁夜倒并不是很在意。如果说潜入室内悄无声息地杀害妨碍自己的敌人，雁夜自己就能面不改色地做到。  
但是，唯有对无辜孩童下手这点。  
不可饶恕。  
脸上渐渐褪去笑意，雁夜的脸变得充满冰冷的杀气。  
在方才的会议上，神父宣布更改了圣杯战争的规则，号召其他六位Master都前往讨伐Caster阵营，甚至还开出了丰厚的奖赏——历届圣杯战争中没有使用而存留下来的大量令咒。  
可以令自己的Servant无条件服从的利器，相信没有哪个Master会不对其垂涎。也正是抱着这种判断，教会才会以这个奖品当做激励参战者前往讨伐的动力吧。  
因为所有的Master都以使魔参加教会的会议，因此无从得知背后的主人们究竟是何种反应，单从间桐雁夜这里看，却是与教会预期彻底背道而驰的例外。  
他只是对着面前的空气发出了“嗤！”的冷笑而已。  
自从察觉了佯装战败的Master躲藏在教会之内，他就已经不再信任这个所谓的中立机构。对于其提出的优厚条件，他更看做是甜美的陷阱，毫无兴趣跳进去。  
因此本来他打算不参与争夺奖赏的可笑讨伐，和以往一样旁观就行了，但听过小樱胆怯的诉苦之后，他已经改了主意。  
没错，樱也是幼童，放任不管的话，她也可能遭遇危险。而与她同龄的许多年幼柔弱的孩子，已经受到了恐惧和伤痛的折磨，只有这点……他是不能容忍的。  
“樱，别担心，有爸爸在。”  
再度抚摸女儿的头，他的脑海里盘旋着众多的计划，起身离开房间。


	4. Chapter 4

那之后，深夜。  
众矢之的的Caster居然不躲不避，大大方方出现在艾因兹贝伦城堡附近的消息，很快就传遍了圣杯战争的各个阵营。  
当然最先出击的就是身处城堡之内，首当其冲的Saber。  
Saber阵营的情况不同于外界普遍认为那样，银发红眼的人造人只是伪装的Master，而实际的主人则是艾因兹贝伦召来的名为卫宫切嗣的男子。虽然这位主人并不乐意打头阵消耗战力，但生性正义刚直的剑士还是在强烈的坚持下要到了行动权。  
Caster并不如想象中的容易对付。手上带有诅咒的伤口，并且仅仅以一柄长剑出击的Saber，在其召来的诡异的魔界大军的围攻之下渐渐处于劣势。  
接着有趣的景象出现了，被吸引而来的是Lancer阵营的枪兵迪卢木多。将红黄双枪投出，替Saber解了燃眉之急后，这位美男子还不忘抛个媚眼，可说是相当的轻松自如。  
这也就意味着Saber的主人那个大手笔的奇袭并没有起效。在炸毁一整幢楼的攻击中，Lancer的主人奇迹般地存活下来，并完好地保存了实力。  
而此时，他的这位主人正以惊人的胆量只身前往艾因兹贝伦的城堡，光明正大闯入敌方的大本营。  
让Servant单独与Saber和Caster两个阵营接触，自己却同时进行另一边的战斗，该说是太过自信，还是莽撞得不可救药呢，总之Lancer阵营虽然实力不俗，决策却有些问题。  
——在艾因兹贝伦设下的结界边缘，丛林的黑暗处，闭着眼睛靠遣入其中的使魔来旁观战局的间桐雁夜在心里这样评判着。  
他的使魔与其他魔术师的不太相同，特殊的虫带有的魔力比起一般的使魔要少，可以躲过这种大范围结界的勘察，就算对方察觉到了，也不会将其当做是什么威胁。  
虽然也有探查各个阵营的意图，但已经决定要出手讨伐Caster的他，还是将注意力大部分集中在了苦斗的Saber这边。即使如此，他放入城堡的少量使魔也了解到了其Master另有其人等等有价值的情报，可以说收获颇丰。  
不过……  
总感觉到有种危机感在迅速地接近过来，这是怎么回事？  
原本没打算在意，但感觉越来越强烈后，雁夜还是暂停了对使魔的监视，转而查探自己的周围。  
……果然，有什么人正在高速地向他所在的地方移动。  
大概是没有预计会被人发现的状况，又或者根本就是被人发现了也无所谓——奔跑的人虽然习惯性地隐藏了气息，却并没有刻意选择隐蔽的路线前进。  
只是在树林间直线式地，好像终点线就在前方的长跑运动员一样，呼吸纹丝不乱地一心向前。  
不管前来的是谁，都不可以在这种状态下碰面——  
雁夜这么想着，揣在袖中的手打了手势，口中轻轻吟唱出一句短咒语。  
十五秒之内，一个与他身体等大，遮挡自身气息的小型结界迅速成形。原本不发动魔术的状态下，魔力被体内的刻印虫大量吞吃，他散发出的力量就不如正常的魔术师那么明显，这样保护之下更是消失得无影无踪。  
但途径的那个男人还是察觉到了异常。  
在距离他十几米的地方稍微停滞了脚步，来人环顾四周，虽然略微皱起眉头，一秒后却露出不在意的神情，不打算将隐藏起来的那微弱的魔力源放在眼里，又以恒定的速度向前继续跑去了。  
大概是将他当做了使魔之类的东西吧。  
如此敏锐的感知力，那个颇有特色的挺拔身影，雁夜的记忆中，只有一个人与这样的特征相匹配。  
……言峰绮礼吗。  
那个佯装败退的Master，也要来这个混乱的战场分一杯羹？  
与Lancer的主人类似，这一位看来也是单枪匹马，没有带任何护卫，对自己的能力充满了信心。  
但这个方向并不是前往Caster所在处的最短路径。用那种坚定不移的跑法，雁夜猜想对方应该已经早就算准了路线才对。  
……莫非他的目标并不是Caster吗？  
稍微对这个男人的动向产生了一点兴趣，雁夜派出几只待命的虫跟上对方，看看他究竟要往哪里去。

××××

唔？  
看着笔直奔跑的绮礼与银发和黑发的两位女士在丛林中相遇后，不得不停下脚步的景象，雁夜意外地抬起眉头。  
这么说来，绮礼的目标……是猎杀Saber的Master吗？虽然雁夜已经知道这位人造人并不是真的主人，但也许这个男人还有着误解。  
不对，以战斗的主动和被动方来看，反而是两位女性在狙击来袭的绮礼。  
这就奇怪了，以逻辑来说，现在杀掉Saber的主人并不合理，让这个阵营牵制Caster才是有利的，而这两个女人明明是为了安全逃出城堡，现在又专门现身，难道是故意想要送死吗？  
就在雁夜迅速地思考着，因为绮礼这边的发展稍微分神的时候，Caster那边战况也稍微产生了变化。  
原本因为Lancer的加入而稍微掌握了主动权的讨伐方，却在无休无止的魔物围攻下渐渐回到了劣势。肉块与血雾将森林也染成了污浊的颜色，就算是透过虫旁观，都好像能闻到其中散发出的浓重的腥臭气。  
“发现得太慢了，不快点去攻击Caster手上的魔书，这两个Servant到底在干什么啊。”  
略微皱眉评论着，雁夜忍不住咳嗽起来，只能抬起手将宽大的袖子拉过来笼着嘴，好让空气不那么冰冷。  
唔，他要加入战局吗？是等到他们分出胜负了再出手，还是两败俱伤之后再……？  
“砰！”  
随着耳边响起的若有若无的声音，地底传来了细微的震动。他穿着草履的脚离地面很近，能够察觉到这种微弱的变化。  
雁夜愣了愣，立刻蹲下，将手指贴在地上。  
砰。砰。  
一下一下的震动，有规律地传来，不是地震的持续摇晃，更像是某个特定的地方发生的力量冲撞通过地面传导过来了。  
他皱皱眉头，立刻将视线转向安排了监视使魔的绮礼那边。  
果然，那边的战况更是急转直下。艾因兹贝伦的人造人以惊人的技艺控制着细而坚韧的金属丝，将绮礼的双手捆在了旁侧大树的树干上，另一位短发女子正要举枪对他进行绝杀，就在此时，绮礼完全不得动弹的身体中却爆发出了惊人的怪异力量。  
“……这家伙，真的是魔术师吗？”  
比起现场惊呆的两位女士，安全旁观的雁夜更快地反应过来。  
言峰绮礼用来击打大树，力道甚至传到了千米之外的招数，并不是所谓的消耗魔力的魔术，而是实实在在的体术，也可以说是拳法或者内力之类。  
虽然无法确切地报出来源，但雁夜也在查阅资料时见过类似于这种攻击的描述——当然亲眼见到算是第一回。  
没救了，这两个不自量力的女人，必定会被这个强得没有破绽的可怕男子所杀。  
唔。言峰绮礼这边，也就是这样了吧。  
正当雁夜失去了兴趣，打算回神继续监视Saber时——  
原本呼吸稳定集中力量气沉丹田，一心一意要将双手从束缚中解放的绮礼，忽然调转眼珠，直直地看向了他。  
雁夜反射地睁大眼睛，握紧了拳头。  
……不对，不是看他，只是看着空中的虫而已。  
第二次。  
不是在安静的室内，而是魔力爆炸，一片混乱的战斗之中。  
到底是太过冷静，还是压根就没把拦截自己的对手放在心上，即使身处命悬一线的危险状态，绮礼居然还有余裕将注意力转移到毫无关系的使魔身上！  
雁夜并没有收回虫，而是直起腰来，挑衅一般地看着另一边的冰冷眼瞳。  
“有意思，言峰绮礼，你是在邀请我前来一战吗？”  
冷淡地笑着自言自语，他干脆地收回视线，彻底不去看这边的战况，而是转而关注Saber那里陡然变化的魔力动向。  
很可惜，有勇无谋是不行的，不管怎样，他都不可能在面对面的战斗中赢过对方。  
必然会决胜负。  
但不是现在。  
事实证明他将注意收回是明智的。下一瞬间，他就目睹了骑士王放出的秘技。  
高强度的风压贯穿层层叠叠的怪物群，所经之处就像被无形的巨人手臂一爪掏过般，彻彻底底地完全变成了空洞。  
那是被勇猛的矮小剑士大声呼唤为“风王之锤”的迅猛招数。  
以魔力唤出的高速气流就像固体一样斩开空气形成通道，Lancer则藉由后续涌入通道的空气造成的巨大推动力，以不寻常的速度直逼这破绽尽头的Caster。  
雁夜的嘴角浮起了微笑。  
几乎是与此同时，下一步计划完全在他脑内成型，魔力也在体内蓄积，进入待命状态。  
果然，Lancer那柄【破魔的红蔷薇】刺破了对方手上小心捧护着的古老书籍。  
将军了。这就是决定的一击。  
也是雁夜等待一晚的机会。  
以Caster准备万全才来主动袭击的作风来看，此时也应该不会坐以待毙。那么魔导书被损伤，无法反击的情况下，他就一定会逃。  
雁夜眯起眼睛，冷静且全神贯注地注视着血肉横飞的战场。  
以巨量魔力反注入魔导书，掀起浓重血雾之后，Caster毫不恋战地高速离开了骑士王与枪兵的包围圈，向着自己的工房灵体化逃去。  
就是现在！  
雁夜跨前一步，所有在艾因兹贝伦设下的结界内监视的虫悉数转向，化为数十倍灵敏的触角，捕捉到了Caster身上的魔力流向。  
曾经令Assassin都无法发现的追踪术，可说是雁夜使用得最好的虫魔术之一。需要使用的魔力极少，不会对他的身体造成太大负担，效果却非常精确。  
藏匿已久毫无踪影的Caster的工房，这次逃不出他的追踪了。

××××

满心失望，失望到近乎愤怒的言峰绮礼，在丛林的树木间高速地奔跑着。  
忽然通过Assassin得知Lancer与Caster战败，Saber追来的消息，他不得不放弃此行的目的，以明智的离开为第一要务。虽然离开前随手用黑键扎伤了那个艾因兹贝伦的人造人，他也只是为了延缓Saber追袭的脚步，并没有取人性命的意思。  
这场战斗实力悬殊到让他觉得甚至没有杀人的必要。  
他只是不明白。  
不明白为什么会被阻拦。  
无法理解这两个以性命阻挡他前进的女人的想法。  
以实力来说，这两个人不能对他造成任何威胁，甚至没有被他记住的价值，可是却也不是弱小到连自己的斤两都完全没有认识的愚者。  
也就是说，她们明知道自己可能会死，也要冒死拦住他寻找卫宫切嗣的脚步。  
他的愤怒并不是因为这两人的攻击。  
只是有种被背叛了的感觉。  
最初的调查来看，那个卫宫切嗣明明和他一样，从未拥有过什么，也不会再失去什么，就像是空气一样，其存在无法被人注视，也无法被人理解。  
可是这两个女人是怎么回事？！  
只是为了这个男人，就可以献上自己的生命吗？  
自己一直以来的理解错误了吗？！  
绮礼一边奔跑着，胸膛中疑惑的思绪仍像巨浪一样拍打他的心脏。前进的步伐不受影响，他的心情却愈发不能平静。  
吸了口气略微稳定情绪后，不知为什么，他忽然想起了双手被捆扎于大树上时，静静浮在空中的那只异形的虫。  
那东西的背后，是总在暗中默默地看着他，却不采取任何行动的间桐家主。  
但是和上次Assassin被追踪不同，这次战斗从始至终，间桐雁夜的虫都没有离开过。即使在他的注视之下，也没有避让的意思。  
这是在向他挑衅吗？“如果能找到我，尽管来找”的意思？  
……这个间桐的家主，真的就像表面上的那么怯懦退缩吗？  
绮礼忽然停下了脚步，接着转过身，向另一个方向迈开长腿奔跑。  
他想起了一件事。  
在他进入艾因兹贝伦的结界之前，经过结界边缘的树林时，他感觉到了身边一掠而过的微弱魔力。  
那时他以为只是艾因兹贝伦监视巡逻用的使魔之类，因为赶来的途中就见过类似的东西。  
但恐怕他搞错了。在那之前，他明明感觉到这个方向有特殊的魔力流动才专门经过打算看个究竟的，那股力量却在他接近时忽然消失了——  
踏上前方的一个小山丘，他拨开树叶，俯视着下方的空地。  
对于路线和地形，绮礼有着惊人的记忆力。看过一次的地图就会像印在脑海中那么清晰，让他毫不迟疑地找到了合适的高处，能够直接俯瞰当时途径的地面。  
下一秒，他就因为落入视网膜的景象反射地举起手，指间高速弹出夹住了一支黑键。  
月色之下，一个单薄的人影正向着隐藏在树丛中的车辆快步走去。虽然距离相当远，人影很模糊，但仍能分辨出那是一位身着和服的男性。  
这是——！  
脑海中闪过的念头，以千锤百炼的战斗神经权衡之后做出了直觉上的判断。如果此时出手攻击，简直是不会再有第二次的绝佳机会。  
绮礼并不畏惧攻击。无论何时何地，就算是现在这样随时可能与Saber碰面的情况，他也能极尽冷静地分析自己的处境。  
投掷黑键造成的动静很小。Saber忙于救治战友，不会立刻赶来。那么自己就抓住这个机会，以一击为限，不管成败立刻离开。  
那只是不到一秒的念头。下一秒，他鼓起肌肉，以足为支点，用全身的旋转顺势投出手中那柄长而尖锐的黑键。那不是普通人能达到的力道，黑键就像夜空中的鹰一般无声地切开空气高速滑翔，笔直地往间桐雁夜的背后飞去。  
雁夜像是对即将到来的身亡结局浑然不觉。  
没有停止抬起手臂的动作，他从淡紫色的和服中伸出的苍白手指不紧不慢地握住了车门的把手。  
与此同时，他的背后猛然刮起了夹带黑雾的旋风，拧成一股之后直接横向喷射，与飞袭而来的黑键撞击。  
只是一瞬间的事，刺向他的暗器立刻就被弹飞转向，所受到的冲击之大，甚至让黑键在拐弯之后还未落地就断成了两截。  
从高处俯瞰到了全过程，绮礼一直以来都毫无表情的脸上，终于露出了一丝惊讶。  
虽然距离很远，他也看清了到底发生了什么事。  
那黑色的旋风，从近处看其实应该是数以百计的黑虫。  
与之前监视他所用的不同，这些虫有着坚硬的外壳与柔韧的翅膀。时臣曾经说过间桐的魔术中常用的一种攻击魔术是役使大量肉食性的甲虫，指的就是这些东西吗？  
虫在击飞黑键之后就瞬间消失了。  
雁夜没有使用一丝多余的力量，在马上就要受伤的时候才发动防御，之后又立刻收回。从他从容的态度来看，这很显然不是仓促的应急措施，而是从一开始就准备好了的迎击行为。  
……啧，是自己太轻敌了吗。之前监视着自己的虫，想必雁夜并没有收回，还在旁观着他的行踪呢。  
受这个意外的吸引，原本打算一击之后立刻离开的，绮礼却不由得停下转身的脚步，向下方多看了片刻。  
雁夜甚至没有回头看他一眼。  
拉开车门的动作还以受袭前的速度继续着，间桐的家主抬手摁着头上的礼帽，像是十分怕冷似的蜷缩着身体，吃力地钻进车里。  
接着车门关上，车子很快就发动，驶离了草丛。


	5. Chapter 5

“……”  
绮礼沉默地目送车辆走远，转身跑向另一个方向。  
结束了。  
并不完全是因为时间紧急，他确信同样的攻击再来多少次也不可能奏效，因此结束暗杀的行为快点离开才是明智的选择。  
发动和终止魔术是需要吟唱与魔力流动的，也就是说必须一定量的时间，这是只要研习过魔术的人都会知道的常识，绮礼也非常清楚。  
但是这条常识在间桐雁夜身上似乎不适用。之前的防御，他几乎是瞬间发动的，就算是远坂时臣这样高水准的魔术师，也做不到这么快速准确，把魔力消耗控制在最小的精细操作。  
并不是能够挡下黑键一击这件事，而是雁夜所使用的魔术风格引起了绮礼的注意。  
据他之前的观察，雁夜并不是力量很强的魔术师。那么能够突破魔术的原理限制，达成这样反常的效果，途径一定就只有一条。  
练习。孜孜不倦，持之以恒的练习，将魔术的程序烂熟于心，成为身体的一部分，只要有一个启动的念头，魔术就会以理论上的最快速度发动。这不是什么了不起的事，任何魔术师有足够的耐心和知识就有可能达到。  
但事实是绮礼至今也没有见过在施法速度与控制魔力方面超越雁夜的魔术师，说明真正达到这个程度有多么困难。  
“靠着努力……吗？”  
在寒冷的晚风中持续跑动的绮礼，下意识地说出了内心的疑问。  
没错，这个间桐家主，可说是普通人凭着纯粹的努力而得到力量的经典例子。对于绮礼这样不管做什么都会很快就得心应手的人，雁夜可以说是非常难以理解的类型。  
虽然不能明白为什么花去那么多的努力，也要对自己不甚擅长的魔术如此执着，绮礼却不由得在内心追问雁夜争夺圣杯的理由。  
不可能与那个卫宫切嗣相同。  
但也不会是像自己这样毫无所求地参战。那个男人，一定也有着坚定不移的信念，甚至比卫宫切嗣还要强烈。  
……不对，等等，为什么自己会这样不断地思考间桐雁夜的事情？  
直到已经跑进安全区域，绮礼才忽然意识到，自己延绵持续许久的思绪比起平时显得有些异常。  
虽然判断对手实力是必须的，但是探询对方的过去与内心，就不是他一直以来的习惯了。明明不管参战理由如何，不管对方是什么出身和背景，他都是以协助老师赢下这场战争为前提来进行必要的判断而已，并没有任何追究的兴趣。  
难道说，间桐的家主与卫宫切嗣一样，对他来说是某种例外吗？  
绮礼看着自己呼出的白气，略微皱起了眉头。  
对于自己不能平静的内心，他感到了一丝少有的烦躁。

××××

直到将车驶回间桐府邸时，雁夜还是在不断地咳嗽。  
就像真的害了风寒一样，那种时不时呛几声的轻咳。这与他之前曾经有过的掏心吐肺的可怕咳嗽并不一样，只是启动刻印虫的正常后遗症而已。  
在掌握到了Caster工房所在的位置后，他原本打算驾车前往，趁着对方虚弱蛰伏不敢出来的时机，在附近实地查探一下，没想到却被忽然而至的袭击所打扰。虽然这攻击没对他造成什么困扰，却也消耗了他的体力，再加上深夜寒冷，他也就暂停了追踪的计划。  
并不像绮礼推断的那样，雁夜并没有那么在意这个无关人员的动向，在追踪Caster的时候早已经直接收回了监视用的虫，因此也不可能提前知道绮礼中途转向后发现了他。  
他能够及时反应，还是靠了习惯性地在周围数十米内布下的固定随身的虫。也就是说，他在黑键距离自己背后二十米左右时才忽然发现。  
接下来的反应可以说只是条件反射。就像是看到眼前飞来了一个黑影，不管那是什么首先抬手打掉再说。  
当然，能够做出如此敏锐的反应，的确是靠着高人一等的魔力精细操作。正如绮礼所想，那是雁夜经过成千上万次练习后所得到的技巧，收放魔力已经可以变得就像呼吸一样自如，虽然爆发力不强，却足够使用在最该使用的地方。  
虽然不能提前查知攻击，但是看到折断跌落地面的暗器，他也立刻就明白了暗杀者的身份，所以连头都没回就立刻上车，不想再缠斗消耗下去。  
真是不能小瞧这个男人，就连返回路上都要顺手捡个便宜，试试能不能取他的性命吗？  
简直是超出他想象的卑鄙冷酷的家伙啊。  
这样想着，雁夜笑着摇摇头，将车在前院停好，慢慢走向主屋的大门。  
不过走了两步，他就收起笑容停了下来，阴沉看着屋角的阴影。  
“……这么晚了，有什么事？我要去休息了。”  
“哼，不是刚刚还在精神抖擞地傻笑着吗？”  
黑暗中传出沙哑的怪笑声，拄着拐杖的佝偻老者慢慢走到了灯光下：“原以为你会像条断腿的狗一样爬回来，没想到还留着这么多无用的魔力呢，什么都没干，就灰溜溜地逃回来了吗？”  
“哦，我就心想你怎么会反常地出来迎接，原来是等着借机挖苦嘲讽我痛苦的样子吗，变态的死老头子，你的退休生活也太无趣了，去学着和人搞好关系打打麻将怎么样？”  
懒于理会间桐脏砚的冷言冷语，雁夜一边摘着围巾，一边径自走进屋内。  
“哼……要去看你那宝贝女儿吗？她可不在这里。”  
听到背后传来的笑声，雁夜猛地皱紧了眉头，声音也骤然变得低沉：“樱怎么了？”  
“哈哈哈哈，别用这么可怕的眼神看着柔弱的老人啊，要尊老爱幼，你这不肖子，”看到他终于透出紧张的脸，脏砚愉快而残忍地哈哈大笑，“那丫头两小时前出门了，现在都还没回来呢。”  
“……为什么这么晚了还让她出门，”雁夜停下摘围巾的动作，脸上的怒火愈加旺盛，“那时候不是已经过了她睡觉的时间了吗！”  
“这可都是你的错呐，雁夜，”脏砚愉快地说着，像是要激怒他一样轻松地用拳头敲着脊背，“她看到电视里的节目介绍了什么治疗咳嗽的特效药，就问老夫要了零用钱，出门去买药了。哈哈哈，那丫头犟起来，老夫也是无能为力啊。”  
“那么你就应该陪她出去，这么晚了，你让一个小孩子独自走夜路，到底是怎么想的，简直是没有人性，连虫子都不如！”  
雁夜愤怒地大声责骂着，停下脚步回身重新走回车边。  
“哈，为什么要陪她？有义务陪她吗？那种对于继承间桐魔术没有任何价值的废物，老夫可没有一丝一毫的怜爱心呢。”  
虽然脏砚已经说到了这种刻薄残忍的程度，所有心思都已经跑去女儿那里的雁夜却已经懒得理会，只是不间歇地打开门，迅速地坐回驾驶座发动车辆：“她去哪里买药了？”  
“老夫可没这心情追着她没完没了地浪费耐心。站在冷飕飕的院子里等你回来，告知你这个消息，可已经是破天荒的仁慈之举，老骨头可受不了凉风了，要是找得到，你就自己找吧。”  
从鼻子里发出愈加可恨的冷笑，老人用拐杖点着地面，慢吞吞转身往回走，不再给他任何提示。  
升上车窗，雁夜闭上眼睛深吸了一口气。  
冷静，冷静下来。  
屋里没有樱的气息，她是真的不在家，那么不管她是因为什么原因而离开房间的，总有个可以推理的去处吧。  
虽然脏砚看樱并不顺眼，但也不至于在圣杯战争期间直接做出伤害她的事情，那样只会惹怒参战的雁夜而没有任何好处，刚刚专门等在这里告知这个消息，实际上也是守约的表现。  
那么小樱……大概是真的以自己的意志走出家门的吧。  
难道是自己深夜发作的咳嗽让她听到之后，令她担忧到了这种地步，怎么都想尽自己所能地帮点忙吗？  
“外面有会吃人的怪物啊，爸爸这个怪物也还在和别人厮杀呢，”雁夜皱着眉头，将车驶离空地，“你不是很害怕，怕到睡不着觉吗，为什么还要出门呢，樱！”  
不过虽然离开得匆忙，将车开出一公里左右时，完全冷静下来的雁夜却终于察觉到了不对劲的地方。  
……樱是不会因为这种原因出门的。  
那孩子虽然年龄还很小，却已经非常懂事。既然她答应了会好好留在家里，就不会随意出门。  
而且自己的咳嗽不是一两年的事了，樱怎么会在这时候忽然……？  
想到这里，他皱起眉啧了一声，将车停了下来。  
没错，当然不可能，这只是显而易见的儿童的蹩脚谎话，他怎么现在才发现！  
这时他才反应过来在他紧张地开车上路时，脏砚为什么会露出那种幸灾乐祸一般的笑容。如果是他要欺骗自己，是不会用这么可笑又破绽百出的理由的，他只是发现了请求出门的樱在说谎却没有拆穿而已。  
而看到竟然连这么简单的事情都没有察觉到的失去冷静的自己，他想必是快要笑破肚皮了吧。  
“……哎，偶尔调皮一下也是好事呢，小孩子嘛。”  
雁夜苦笑着走出车，锁好车门，将两袖合起来暖着手，开始以步行进行搜索。  
樱的能力有限，而且本身性格怕生，不可能去太远的地方，那么只要仔细想想这附近有什么可能的地点就行了。  
这样想着，雁夜查探了四周确定无人后，闭上眼睛放出魔力。  
几十只——不，大概超过一百只的异形小虫从他的和服袖中凭空出现，接着像旋风中的砂石一样围绕他转圈。  
“去吧。”他轻声命令道。  
虫的形体瞬间消散，化作高速前进的魔力流呈辐射状向四周延展开来。几秒之后，雁夜的触觉就控制了方圆五公里之内的所有地面。  
接着，他保持着放出魔力的状态，沿着路向前行走，排查着虫传回的大量信息。本来这种方法相当消耗力量，也很容易被其他魔术师发现，除非万不得已他是不想用的，不过现在情况紧急，就姑且先解决最重要的问题吧。  
果然，在徒步搜索了大约半小时，排查了住处周围所有樱可能触及的范围后，他终于发现了目标。  
樱抱着双腿，蜷缩在一处路边的树丛后。  
衣服穿得太单薄了，女孩就算紧抱身体也还是瑟瑟发抖。在她身边的地上放着一只购物袋，里面好像是糕点店的盒子和一些糖果蜡烛。  
……果然不是去买药的呢。不过想吃甜食的话，打个电话让爸爸买回来不就好了吗？  
不太明白自己的女儿到底在做什么，雁夜只能加快脚步赶过去。

××××

“樱！”  
听到近处传来的呼唤，埋头在双膝间的女孩猛然抬起头。  
当看到气喘吁吁的和服男子拨开草丛走来的景象时，她愣了片刻，接着小脸上涌出了恐惧和委屈，大滴泪珠从眼睛里哗哗淌下：“爸……爸爸！”  
“真是的，让我费了这么大的力气才找到，回去该打你屁股了。”  
虽然生气，雁夜看着女儿可怜受冻的样子，也只能匆匆蹲下将围巾和帽子一股脑给对方套上：“说什么为了给爸爸买药才出门，撒谎可不好哦。”  
“呜呜，爸爸对不起……因为，因为爷爷讨厌妈妈，爸爸又不回来……”  
樱扑到他的怀里，近乎嚎啕大哭起来。  
“……什么？”雁夜很意外，“爸爸听不懂，你慢慢说。”  
“妈妈……生日。马上就要过去了……我看爸爸一直不回来，就……”  
“……啊。”  
雁夜简短地应了一声，这才想起来，今天是亡妻葵的生日。  
以前每年他会和樱一同为已经不在人世的葵点燃蜡烛庆祝生日，但步入这次圣杯战争，已经将所有过往和眷恋全都放下的雁夜，已经完全忘记了这件事。  
“对不起呢，是爸爸不对，不过你可以打电话让爸爸买回来啊。”他只能诚恳地认错。  
“爸爸很忙……樱也想帮忙……而且午夜过去的话，买回来也没有用了……”  
看着女儿哭得眼睛都肿了起来，雁夜一边心疼地掏出手帕擦着她的脸，一边也只能默默地叹息。  
掏出怀表来看了眼时间，他打开袋子，将蜡烛插在盒子里的蛋糕上。  
“说得也是呢，走回去就来不及了。现在就给妈妈庆祝吧。”  
樱睁大眼睛，接着点点头重新坐好。  
“不过你怎么会一直坐在这里呢，”从袋子里找出火柴，雁夜一边点着蜡烛，一边换了话题缓解气氛，“我听说你都出门好几个小时了，迷路了吗？”  
“不是，不是的，”樱哽咽着摇头，“我知道路。我看到叼小孩的怪物，就藏起来了，怕得不敢出去。”  
“……”  
停下手里点火的动作，雁夜不由得抬头：“怪物？”  
“嗯，”回想起可怕的经历，樱又开始浑身发抖，“排着队……经过的小朋友都被那个人……好可怕……”  
“啊，好了，别想了，”发现她已经吓得六神无主语无伦次，雁夜立刻摸着她的头中断了话题，“没关系的，爸爸马上就会带你回家。”

××××

等把樱带回家中安顿睡下，已经是凌晨时分。  
经过这个插曲打扰，就算非常疲倦，雁夜也一时没法入睡，只能坐在自己的房间里喝茶休息。  
“葵，女儿都会自己出门给你买东西了。你很高兴吧。”  
看着桌上相框中微笑着的妻子，他也一边低声说着一边回以微笑。抬手抚摸着镜框中的画面，过了片刻，他的笑容变得有些苦涩。  
“我这个爸爸能做的有限，果然还是不能代替你呢。”  
沉默许久，他终于收起思虑重重的忧伤神情，将视线从相框挪开，恢复了平时的冷静。  
……仔细想想，樱看到的所谓怪物，大概就是Caster的主人了吧。那孩子虽然并没有沾染间桐的魔术，却有着良好的魔术师的素质，对于危险和力量的感觉相当敏锐。如果是一般的孩子，大概就不会明智地躲起来，而是直接被那个恶魔诱拐抓走了。  
Caster负伤休养的时候，其主人竟然还敢大摇大摆地继续恶行吗？  
雁夜想着，不由得皱起眉头。  
仔细想想，脏砚想必是在察觉了Caster的主人就在附近的情况下，故意将樱放出去的。就算不能借其手除去这个碍眼的丫头，也能借此提醒一直消极旁观的雁夜，让他快些步入战场中心。  
“哼，这些人渣。”  
阴沉地冷笑了声，雁夜低声咒骂着站起身来，端着杯子走到窗边，从窗帘间望着外面的夜色。  
并不是消极怠工，只是不能轻举妄动而已。  
在艾因兹贝伦的结界边缘时，他亲眼目睹了Caster将活生生的幼童撕裂杀害的残忍举动，那时胸中燃起的怒火就已经让他差点直接步入结界之内。  
之所以忍耐了，只是因为他知道这感情没有意义。并不是因为对自己有什么不利，只是由于原则和道义上无法认同而产生的愤慨，在这种残酷的战争中并不是必要的，只会让他失去冷静，进而步入失败的结局。  
但这不代表他就会认同这样的人存在于世上。  
这种人渣，这些没有资格取胜的败类，必定要由他的双手来讨伐。  
只是力量要使用得越少越好，该做的事情却又还是要做。这两个砝码总是架在他脑中的天平上，每次行动前都得仔细斟酌。  
根据虫探查的结果，Caster的工房防护相当严密。他并不是完全没有办法应对，但强行闯入会浪费不必要的力量。  
有什么办法能让工房被毁，又不会令他损失太大的战力呢？


	6. Chapter 6

……话说回来，Saber有伤在身，Lancer主人战败，短时间内是不可能代替他对Caster动手了。Assassin属于言峰绮礼，本身就没有战力，更不用说表面上早已战败，不可能真的出手攻击。推理来说Archer属于那个远坂时臣，想必也不会轻举妄动，大概会等到最后来捞到最大的实惠。  
那么……  
“不是还有人和我一样闲得没事干吗，有幸见到那位大英雄，给他提供个活动活动筋骨的机会，也算是表达我的敬意了。”  
雁夜自言自语着，脸上浮现扭曲的微笑，抬手将半开的窗帘完全合上。

××××

“Rider！不是让你去河道取水，你为什么两手空空地回来了！”  
小小的民宅里传出了青年单薄的大叫声。  
与对面那个体型魁梧到远超常人的赤发男子比起来，发火的瘦小青年看起来就像乱发脾气的幼童，斥责声也毫无威慑力。  
正因如此，坐在对面地上的大汉只是茫然地搔了搔头发：“因为你不是不让我实体化吗？灵体状态要怎么提水回来啊。”  
“你不是Servant吗，动动脑子想办法不行吗！”对于他散漫的态度，主人显得愈加愤怒，“那水是我用来寻找Caster的工房的，你不把线索拿回来，我要怎么找？”  
“哦……那倒是不用了。”  
“什么？！”  
青年刚刚抬头，眼前就出现了近在咫尺的粗大手指。  
接着啪的一下。  
“唔啊！”被弹指的力量打得向后仰倒，青年抱着额头滚来滚去，“为什么打我？！”  
“小子，我可不是没拿回任何线索，正相反，是找到了Caster的工房才迅速赶回来找你的。”  
壮汉说着，手上具现化出了威武的长剑，拔剑之后，将剑鞘在肩上敲着。  
“……什么意思？”  
已经顾不得额头的疼痛，韦伯——这位高大英灵的主人——猛地从床上坐起来：“你找到……工房了？在哪里？”  
“就在你让我取水的那条河上，有个大得过头的洞口，哦……天晓得那是排水的还是什么其他的用途，”英灵Rider严肃却又轻松自如地描述着，“那里的上下游都有不寻常的魔力弥漫在四周，一路连接到那个洞里。”  
“……不寻常的魔力是指？”  
“这就难说啦，总之去看看吧。那种诡异的魔力流向，除了Caster也不会有第二个人了。”  
“等等？！听人说话啊！这是什么轻率的理由嘛，就算是真的找到了工房，不经过万全的准备也不能……”  
“小子，战局千变万化，所以为了及时传递情报，有时即使搭上人命也要在所不惜，”英灵用久经沙场的笃定神情看着他，“现在我这个Servant给你带回了有价值的情报，Master要做的应该是将其放大为胜利才对，别这时候就退缩嘛。”  
“……”  
无法反驳他的话，青年揉着额头，满心不乐意地别过脸：“知道了，去就去。”

××××

绮礼透过自己役使的众多Assassin监视着这个城市。  
事实上他觉得自己可能是在做蠢事。  
不久前——差不多是Lancer阵营所在大楼遭袭，他擅自离开教会的那天晚上之后，他与老师远坂时臣的Servant暗中约定了一件奇怪的事情。与其说是双方的合约，不如说只是那个傲慢跋扈的英灵单方面的要求。  
吉尔伽美什，总是以金光闪闪的姿态出现，王中之王的古老英灵，明明连圣杯都不放在眼里，却不知为何对他说出了“我忽然对你产生了兴趣”这种令人摸不着头脑的话。  
“不只了解其他Master的行动和计划，也调查他们参与圣杯战争的目的吗……”  
绮礼回想着这位Archer提出的奇怪要求，不能理解其中到底有什么深意。  
之所以答应下来，只是因为对方是具有独立行动能力的职阶，时臣完全无法掌控，自己如果能令这个英灵心情愉快配合一些，也算是帮了老师的忙。  
“Master。”  
在他沉思的时候，耳边传来Assassin的声音。  
“您要求监视的间桐家主，就在刚才独自外出了，请指示。”  
……那个间桐雁夜吗。  
不知为什么，听到这个人名时，绮礼心中的感觉与听到其他人的情报时不太一样。  
与明确地对切嗣的注意不同，他对于间桐家主的在意是模模糊糊的，下意识会将思路多停留一会。  
在那次艾因兹贝伦城堡外围的简短交手，至今还在他的脑海里盘旋。这是很少见的现象，他只会回想需要回想的事，但那段记忆并没有抓住不放的价值。  
而且现在有更加需要他分心的麻烦事。就在不久前他刚刚得到两个Assassin的通知，Rider已经闯入并破坏了Caster的工房，监视这一组的动向才是他真正该做的事情。  
比他预想得要快。  
虽然原本猜测一定会有人主动找到并攻入这里，但他并不认为那个异常莽撞直接的Servant会只是在河道上查看一圈就直接找到目标。但监视那里的Assassin却的确是这样回报的。Rider只是忽然注意到了什么，很有目的性地直接到达通往工房的水道洞口，接着迅速离去，很快就载着主人直接杀入敌方的大本营。  
那样看起来，就像是有什么明显的线索在指引他似的。

【清晨开始，工房附近的确出现了特殊的魔力流，和Caster身上释放出的很相似。也许是工房结界受损，其力量泄露出来了。】

绮礼得到的报告是这样的，但他本人并不相信。  
不知为什么，他第一时间就在直觉上想到了某个男人。  
那个可以将魔力控制得就像自己延伸出的神经一样收放自如的魔术师，其家族的魔术又具有远距离释放的特性，那么就算是模拟出Caster的力量也不是不能想象的事。  
只是单单这么做是没有任何意义的，如果真的是那个男人干的，他一定就只是为了给前来此地的Rider做个路标而已。而生性直爽毫无畏惧心的征服王，也一定不会放过这个标记，丝毫没有怀疑或退缩，而是直接发动攻击。  
间桐雁夜……早就算准Rider的主人会派遣其查探这里，因此彻底地利用了这个英灵的性格吗？  
“……”  
“Master，请下指示。间桐家主已经离开住址，往城内去了。”  
被Servant的声音提醒，绮礼这才中断思绪，开口应声：“继续跟踪。告诉我他的行动方向。”  
“是。”  
结束了对话之后，绮礼沉默片刻，不由得站了起来。  
为什么会站起来，他自己也不得而知。但他还是顺应身体的要求，往屋外走去。  
迈动着速率恒定的脚步，他拉开房门，这才确定自己想要做的事。  
他想见那个人。  
名为间桐雁夜，工于心计而深藏不露的魔术师。明明虚弱到只是站着都很困难，却从来不将任何强敌放在眼里，只是一心一意地执行自己的计划。  
这个男人在面对他的时候，会露出什么样的表情，说出什么样的话呢？  
大概是被吉尔伽美什的要求提醒了吧，绮礼现在明确地想要知道间桐雁夜参战的理由。为什么用那种残破不堪的身体痛苦地活着，却还能一直拥有笑容，并且爆发出这么强大的生存欲望呢。  
绮礼这样想着，不由得略微加快了脚步。  
他已经确定自己无法抹消对于这个人的在意。如果在当面理清这些疑惑之前，这个男人就死去了，他一定会陷入巨大的失望之中。

××××

根据Assassin的回报，雁夜前往的是冬木市的新都。  
在步入偏远街区的一个地下室后，过了不久带着大群的孩童走了出来，并且分发给孩子们糖果与零钱，接着在警方的巡逻车经过前抽身离开。  
一边赶往雁夜所在的街区，一边听闻了这一系列的行动之后，绮礼的心中不由得产生了疑问。  
显而易见，雁夜这次出行应该是为了解救被Caster阵营诱拐囚禁的幼童。不知他是用什么方法找到的这个囚禁场所，总之并没有对建筑本身进行破坏，只是把关在其中的受害者带走就作罢了。  
如果说这是为了影响Caster的战力，好像又有些程度不足，而且就算不救这些孩子，Caster也不会因此而变强多少。怎么看，都是没有太大必要的行动。  
按之前得到的印象来说，这个间桐家主应该只会做必须的事，不会浪费多余的力气，那么这次究竟是……  
“Master，间桐家主往前方的露天停车场去了。”  
Servant的声音忽然在耳边提醒着他。  
“……开车来的吗。”绮礼眯起眼睛，估算着自己和对方的距离。视线的尽头，他已经隐约可以看到慢慢向前走动的单薄身影。  
“是的。您想要与他正面接触吗，Master？等他上车后可能就会来不及了。”沉稳的女声向他继续向他告诫着。  
“嗯。”  
绮礼并没有多说自己的计划，只是渐渐加快了前进的脚步，从快走变成了小跑，两手的指间都瞬间夹上了黑键的柄。  
雁夜的背影在他的视线前方，渐渐变得轮廓清晰了。  
他并没有刺杀这个男人的打算，只是想要对方停下脚步。但是不管是出声呼唤，还是加以攻击，以之前的经验来看应该都是没效的。  
那么就只能以武力阻拦住他。  
不管是打断他的脚踝，抑或切断他的一条手臂，只要能让他停下来，回答自己的问题——  
绮礼只是一心一意地计划着接下来的行动，丝毫不觉得自己的想法有什么残忍冷酷的地方。  
迈开长腿，进入全速冲刺状态的他，很快就完全进入了对雁夜的攻击范围内。而前面不紧不慢走着的人还是缩起肩膀，冻得瑟瑟发抖的样子，像是完全没有注意到他的存在。  
但绮礼因为有之前交手的经验，也没有因为他的态度而放松警惕，将右手指间的三支黑键全都弹出利刃之后，他一边以冲刺的速度前进，一边将右肘外拐，小臂回收，摆出适合发力投掷的姿势。  
只要雁夜拐过这个路口，往对面的停车场走去，他就会抓住对方一瞬间分神的机会，直接掷出杀器。  
就在这一瞬间……  
他感觉到周围的空间中流过了就像微风一样无数细而清晰的魔力束。  
本能的危险预感令他猛地刹住了动作。  
几乎是同时的，清澈冰冷的空气中毫无预兆地瞬间出现了无数的黑虫。  
原本异常安静的背景音，也被替换为了令人头皮发麻的嗡嗡振翅的轰鸣声。不是几十只，几百只，那数目已经无法计数，完全将他周围的空隙填塞起来。每一只都有着利齿和强韧的翅膀，这数量只需要十秒就能将一只黑熊化为白骨。  
面对这样乌压压的黑虫大军，绮礼那张波澜不惊的脸孔却还是毫无变化。他只是面无表情地看着身边的包围圈，接着停下前冲俯身的动作，换成背脊笔直的站姿。  
就在这时，前方传来了柔和平淡的男声。  
“找我有何贵干，Assassin的Master？”  
身着和服，头戴礼帽的青年慢慢地转头，进而转过身来。  
与此同时，挡住绮礼视线的那一部分黑虫，就像得到了特殊命令一样，向两边迅速退开。  
直率地与前来袭击自己的刺客对视，间桐雁夜抬手将帽檐稍稍推起来一些，苍白的脸上仍然是游刃有余，令人感到清爽舒适的无害微笑：“言峰绮礼，我应该没有认错人吧。”  
绮礼没有回应，只是沉默地看着他。  
终于……  
终于见面了。  
看着前方几十米处，终于不再一味地从他面前逃开，而是主动停下与他对话的间桐家主，绮礼那张死水一样的脸上，瞬间露出了一丝自己都没有察觉的笑容。  
扭曲的，野兽发现了心仪的猎物时会露出的危险笑意。  
虽然绮礼自身没有注意，对面的雁夜却把他的表情变化看在眼里。  
并没有吃惊或是厌恶，雁夜只是觉得很有趣似的笑了笑，放下扶帽子的手，将两袖合起来取暖：“因为你已经被教会保护，我倒也不打算立刻就要你的命。不过没有其他事的话，我想快些离开了。如你所见我的身体很差，没法在这么冷的地方停留很久。”  
绮礼笔直地盯着对面的人。围绕着自己，瞬间就可以取人性命的凶猛虫类，在他的眼里像是不存在一样。  
“为什么。”  
没有任何开场白或是过渡语句，他只是单纯直率地开口问出心中的疑惑。  
“为什么参加圣杯战争？”  
雁夜略微抬了下眉头。  
“唔，我想就算我说了，对你也没什么用处吧。大费周章地追了我好几条街，就是为了问这句话吗？”  
绮礼仍旧维持着直盯着他的神情，甚至无视黑虫向前跨出一步：“回答我。”  
“嗯……哈哈哈，怎么，是个比我想象中要单纯的家伙嘛。”  
面对他怪异的逼问态度，对面的间桐家主却笑了起来。  
笑声听起来很爽朗，并没有嘲笑对方的意思。笑了几声之后他抬起手略微向下划了一个手势，包围着绮礼的虫就瞬间消散无踪。  
“我的理由嘛……说起来也很简单，我本来……咳！咳咳，唔，能换一个暖和点的地方说话吗，”刚说了两句就开始剧烈咳嗽，雁夜皱起眉头抬手用袖子遮着嘴，“我，咳，我这个毛病，一旦发作就……咳，没法继续……”  
绮礼沉默地看着他，很快就确认这突然发作的咳嗽并不是装病。曾经在近处看过雁夜旧疾发作的样子，他心里清楚一旦对方咳嗽起来，不咳到吐血昏迷的程度是不会停下的。  
虽然咳得天昏地暗，周围弥漫的防御用魔力却一点都没减少，与上次的情况也是一模一样。  
碍事，真是碍事。  
为什么这个男人的身体会残破到这种程度——  
明明马上就要听到答案，却被这种毫无意义的理由打断，绮礼感到原先还模模糊糊的焦躁开始在胸口放大。  
下意识地迈开脚步，他向着雁夜走过去，打算遵循自己的直觉，选择能让这碍事的伤病最快消失的解决方法。  
看到绮礼走到了自己的面前，雁夜一边捂着嘴咳嗽得越来越厉害，一边却警惕地抬起眼打量了一下对方的神情。没有感觉到敌意或是杀气，他也就没浪费多余的体力继续后退。  
但当看到绮礼抬起了右手，向他的脖颈伸来的时候，他还是反射地抬起已经沾染血迹的左手，用手背挡住了对方的动作。  
绮礼并没有用上很大的力量，被他阻挡之后，也没再强行用力，将手停在了空中。  
柔和的光芒漫散开来。  
与此同时，温暖安定的魔力笼罩了雁夜的手臂，并向他的肩和脖颈蔓延过去。  
没有想到是这种发展，雁夜不由得意外地抬起眉头。过了片刻，他才确定自己没有看错，绮礼的指尖的确正在对他释放着优质的治愈魔术。  
“……咳，咳，呵，虽然我确信你不打算攻击我……”  
一边咳嗽一边却笑了起来，雁夜撤下了左手，不再阻挡对方的动作：“没想到你居然会想要治疗我。哈哈，绮礼，这应该不是为了圣杯战争……咳，是出于你本人的私心才做出的决定吧。”  
绮礼的眼神略微垂下了片刻，看来是在认真地思考应该怎样回答。  
但最后他也只是将释放治愈术的手掌轻贴在雁夜的颈侧，用冷淡的声音打断了对话：“咳嗽停止之前，不要再说话了。”


	7. Chapter 7

“哈哈，哈哈哈哈……”  
雁夜一边痛苦地抽气，一边却遏制不住地笑了起来。笑容仍然没有嘲讽的意思，看起来就像是听到了非常有趣的笑话，由衷地笑出来而已。  
“……”  
看着对方嘴角溢出的血渍，绮礼发觉自己的魔术没有像预想中起效得那么快，不由得略微皱了皱眉，抬起另一只手贴在雁夜另一边的脖颈上，变成了半捧着他的脸的姿势。  
没有拒绝绮礼的动作，也没有特意表示配合，雁夜只是继续捂着嘴咳嗽着，闭上眼睛熬过体内的剧痛。  
又过了大约半分钟左右，回荡在两人间的咳嗽声终于慢慢减轻了。  
虽然刻印虫造成的伤害与普通的伤病并不一样，就算是药物也无法治疗，但在绮礼这样一心一意专注地将清澈醇厚的魔力输进雁夜充血的咽喉中后，清凉温和，带有强烈镇痛与愈伤效果的治愈术还是起效了。  
等等，自己这是在做什么呢？  
绮礼默默地低头看着在他的两手之间大口喘息着的虚弱不堪的脸孔，这才忽然惊觉自己的行为有多么不可理喻。  
虽然他不明白对方参战的理由，但他自己明确地是为了协助老师远坂时臣才进行了诸多的战斗与活动。现在这样治疗老师的敌人，真的就是合理的选择吗？  
就在他陷入疑惑和动摇中时，雁夜稍微吁了一口气，抬起头对着他笑了。  
“这是头一次呢，治愈的魔术竟然能在我身上起效。你很擅长这个啊，不愧是神职人员。”  
经过了治疗之后，受损的声带重新发出了和之前一样温和平静的声音，令绮礼动摇的内心也平稳下来。  
“曾经遇到过身边的人得了重病的状况，就试着学了，没想到很容易掌握。”  
并没有因为对方的称赞而感到高兴，绮礼只是面无表情地一边释放魔术一边陈述着事实。  
“能够学到这个程度，身为魔术师的才华很高了。是吗，我一直以为你是以修炼体术为主，半吊子的魔术师，这样看来是小看你了。”  
雁夜轻快地说着，态度友好得不可思议。对于绮礼绝对不会加害于自己这件事，他看来是异常的确定，微笑的神情就像是在和熟悉的朋友聊天一样。  
“……”  
绮礼的态度却不怎么配合，只是沉默地低头看着他。  
老师时臣也说过相同的话。言峰绮礼作为魔术师的资质非常优秀。  
但绮礼却并不觉得这是值得称赞的事情，同样的也不能从学习魔术的过程中得到任何意义与乐趣。对于那些执着地追求着魔术的极致的魔术师们，绮礼内心清楚自己并不属于其中的一员。  
“嗯？”敏锐地注意到了他的迟疑，雁夜意外地抬起眉头，“你这是不好意思了，还是不能认同我说的话？”  
“不是这样，我只是觉得这不值得称赞。我没有为之付出过什么努力，就做到这个程度了。”  
绮礼坦率的话语在旁人听来可能会变成狂妄至极的发言，但雁夜却立刻就明白了似的笑了起来。  
“啊，这就是所谓的难得一见的【天才】吧。为了我的嗓子，我要感谢你的天分呢。”  
“……”  
绮礼有些意外。  
他本以为自己的发言会激怒对方的。虽然并没有故意这么说的恶意，但从以往的经验来看，雁夜应该会生气才对。  
事实是这个间桐家主不仅没有生气，甚至不把他的发言放在眼里。明明自身的素质远在绮礼之下，雁夜却没有感到一丝自卑，反而坦率地说出了赞赏的话来。  
就在他疑惑的时候，雁夜抬起头来，一边掏出手帕擦着嘴上的血迹，一边用手背推了推他的手：“谢谢。我已经感觉好多了，停下治疗吧。我的身体是治不好的，你继续下去也是白费力气。”  
“那么，现在可以回答我的问题了吧。”  
“可以是可以，但是你的手不能先从我的身上上离开吗？”  
雁夜好笑地敲了敲他仍旧捧着自己的脸的双手，声音稍微变得冷淡了些：“我可没法在这种随时会被拧断脖子的状态下心平气和地说话。”  
“唔。”  
绮礼含混地应了一声，专心治疗的注意被拉回来，这才真正注意到自己修长有力的手指间轻握着的是对方细瘦的脖颈。  
“……”  
为什么呢，指尖的触感忽然间变得异常鲜明起来了。  
柔软温暖的皮肤下，这具身体瘦到了不可救药的程度，只是轻触就能摸到血管与骨头，好像稍稍用力，就可以将上面支撑着的头颅与下面相连的身体撕裂开来。  
看到他并没有立刻收回手的意思，雁夜抬头用警告的眼神望向他的眼睛，眉头间也出现了细纹：“言峰绮礼？”  
绮礼还是面无表情地直视着他。虽然和之前一样没有说话，表情却显得有些茫然，像是在他脸上发现了什么奇怪的东西似的，视线小范围地来回游移。  
对于他这种奇怪的态度，雁夜也只能疑惑地皱起眉头。试着向后侧身，绮礼却仍旧双手用力，牢牢地托着他的脸不放。  
绮礼自己也不明白为什么就是没法放手。意识中已经发出将手抽回的命令了，手指却在雁夜的脖子上越缠越紧。  
治疗的魔术已经释放完毕，没有必要再继续这样的动作，他到底还在迟疑什么呢？  
短暂的沉默中，他低头端详着面前瘦削的脸庞，不受控制地用视线仔细描画着对方的容貌。  
苍白的皮肤上，紫色的发丝贴着眉际披散下来，深陷在眼窝中的眼睛看起来并不像是病弱者，不知是因为之前的病发，还是其他的什么原因，明亮的眼珠上带有一层让人心跳不止的清澈水光。  
啊，没错。就是这双眼睛。  
……真漂亮。  
绮礼的视线就像被无形的线牵引住了一样，没法从这双眼睛上挪开。  
真是不可思议。  
他竟然也会产生“这个东西很漂亮”的想法。  
一直以来，别人觉得美好的事物，在他眼里就像路边的砂石一样没有分别。所有人都在欢笑的时候，他也感觉不到丝毫快乐。他原本以为自己身体里感受美好的这部分机制已经损坏了。  
但是现在……  
等等，自己最开始，是为了什么才与这个男人见面的呢？  
不记得了。  
啊，雁夜的嘴唇开合了一下，是说了什么吗？  
声音传进绮礼的耳朵里，却没有转化成有意义的语句。他已经什么都听不到了。  
抬起右手，用拇指摩挲着雁夜的眼角，他下意识发出的声音低沉而恍惚，就像是被什么蛊惑了一样。  
“……你的眼睛，原来是紫色的呢。”  
对于他这句不合时宜的感慨，雁夜愈加疑惑，不由得警惕地眯起了眼睛。  
而这双明亮的紫色眼瞳眯起的模样，竟然也漂亮得令绮礼呼吸困难，心跳不止。  
绮礼已经没有余力去想自己到底是陷入了什么怪异的状况之中，周围明明很安静，耳鸣声却比刚才黑虫振翅的噪音还要响亮。  
看着他的神情，雁夜忽然抬起眉头，像是明白了什么。  
“你啊，难道是……”  
话还没有说完，他面前的视线就完全被阴影所遮挡。  
对面的这个比他高一头的青年向前自顾自地倾身后，额头轻触在他的鬓发上。雁夜的礼帽被碰掉，无声地飘落到地上。  
感觉到对方的脸朝自己压过来，雁夜反射地闭上眼睛向后仰，接着就感觉温暖柔软的物体覆在了眼睑上。  
“……嗯？！”  
片刻之后他才明白到底发生了什么事。  
绮礼正小心地亲吻着他的眼睛。  
双唇轻贴在雁夜颤动的眼球上，就像在检验什么名贵的珠宝一样，略微离开又落下，一点一点地沿着眉骨挪动着，接着从眼角划过脸颊，找到了微张着想说什么的嘴唇。  
绮礼已经完全不知道自己在做什么了。任凭身体本能地行动，他托着雁夜脸颊的手转而挪到后颈，指尖插进脑后的发丝中，摩挲着温热的发根。  
被他亲吻的人虽然吃惊得缩了缩肩膀，却没有强行将他推开或者大为光火，只是僵硬地停在了原地。  
凉而紧绷的脸颊。嘴唇也是冰凉的。明明每次都是冻得瑟瑟发抖的样子，为什么不多穿一点衣服呢？  
轻咬着雁夜的嘴唇，绮礼叹息着将单薄的身体拉近，更深地低下头，将舌头卷上对方口中有些发凉的舌尖。  
“唔……”  
终于对这样的接触产生了抵触，雁夜皱起眉头，一边抬手抓住他的手腕，一边发出模糊的鼻音，不知为什么却没有释放魔力发出真正的攻击。  
细细地舔舐着对方温度偏低的口腔，耳边已经只能听到粘膜的水声与零碎的喘息。绮礼的胸腔涌满了理不清的郁闷情绪，头也昏沉发热，无法正常地思考。  
为什么要亲吻这个人呢。  
为什么这个人会允许自己的亲吻呢。  
为什么……自己会忽然对一个本来是敌对阵营的人——  
等……等等，敌对……？！  
思路一直行进到这里，绮礼才发觉事情早就开始不对劲了。  
“唔！呃？”  
猛地抓住雁夜的肩膀，他一边向后仰，一边仓促地将对方推开。  
“……”  
“……”  
尴尬的沉默。  
雁夜还是那个单手抓着他的手腕的动作，被他的动作弄乱的紫发蓬松地披散在额间耳际，闪烁着水光的眼睛和之前一样没什么波动地望着他。目光很微妙，与其说是生气，不如说像是已经预料到这种状况似的有些无奈。  
被他这样看着，绮礼有些不知所措地抬起右手用指背抵着自己的嘴唇，脸上还是一片茫然。  
“哈。”  
最先打破沉默的是雁夜发出的一声怪笑。  
加大了抓着绮礼左手的力量不让他收回，雁夜的神情骤然转变——这次露出的是真正饱含讥讽的冰冷笑容。  
“你啊……是不是自视太高了一点？”  
“……”绮礼看到他的笑容，竟然感觉一丝寒意窜上了脊背，“什么？”  
“没有人教过你，不要轻易地看着魔术师的眼睛吗？尤其是像我这种走上邪道的魔术师，你可要千万小心才行呢。”  
雁夜一边说着，一边颇具攻击性地略微将头向前倾，挑衅一般地笑着盯住他。  
“刚才，你对我产生性欲了吧。”  
“唔？！”  
感觉就像有一盆冰水浇在头上似的，绮礼猛地惊醒过来，不由得仓促开口反驳：“怎么可能，我只是……”  
“什么啊，承认吧，这不是什么需要羞耻的事情。怎么说，这些刻印虫散发出的魔力都已经强到足以破除Caster的暗示，你会被诱惑了也是很正常的。”  
“什……”绮礼震惊之下已经完全跟不上对方所说的话，“你在说什么……？”  
“嗯？我以为你早就知道，原来脑袋也没有那么灵光吗，”雁夜意外地抬起眉头，“在遇到你之前，我不是才把路边地下室的一群被Caster囚禁的孩子们救出来？你一直监视着我，不可能不知道吧。”  
“但是这和我……有什么关系？”绮礼太过疑惑之下，问出的问题也变得非常含糊。  
说起之前的正事，雁夜的脸色立刻阴沉下来，转头看看远处的街道冷淡地解释起来：“那些孩子，是被施加了某种暗示的魔术，诱拐到那里的。要破解那种暗示，最简单的就是施加一个更强的暗示，替换这个效果。如果以正常的方法寻找魔力源施加拆解的话，需要的时间就太久了，会增加很多麻烦。”  
“……”  
“还不明白吗？所以我就暂时解除了对体内刻印虫的压制，它们就正常地散发出诱惑的魔力了。压制得太久，今天它们尤其活跃呢。”  
雁夜说着，又想了想，开口更正自己的话：“不对，应该说，是在发现有值得榨取魔力的对象时，它们才会变得活跃，所以你出现之后，我想将它们压制回原状，就因为反作用开始咳嗽了。现在明白了吗？”  
“是吗，魅惑的魔术。原来是这样。”  
绮礼下意识地重复着对方的解释。  
的确，之前也曾经听说过间桐的魔术是完全的邪道，使用刻印虫来吸取外界的魔力也是有可能的。那么，之前他做出的怪异举动就是不可控的外力造成的了，一定是这样的。  
不知为什么，在松了口气的同时，他的心中又涌出了强烈的失望。  
果然……自己像正常人一样能够体会美感这种事，只是错觉而已吧。  
“呵。”  
盯着他的脸，雁夜像是发现了什么有趣的现象似的再度发出笑声。  
直觉感到对方的气势忽然变了，绮礼终于也警惕起来：“……什么？”  
“呐，刚刚的事情……”  
雁夜将手指从他的腕部向上滑动，抓住了他的小臂，声音也变成了和之前不同的上挑语调：“不继续吗？”  
“继续？”绮礼吃了一惊，侧身想后退，却被对方更紧地抓住了衣领。  
“是你自己要来招惹我的，明明我都好心地想躲开你了，”雁夜眯起紫瞳紧盯着他的眼睛，苍白的脸颊不知何时泛起了一层淡淡的血色，“刻印虫可不是你想的那样，说个命令就会听的呢。你知道它们被你挑逗起来以后，我现在有多难熬吗？”  
“呃，等……”  
绮礼愕然地看着他，一时之间竟然被那双溢满欲望的清澈眼瞳盯得不能动弹，任凭对方将手臂揽上自己的脖子，连抬手阻止一下都办不到。  
“不会要很多魔力的，我会给你留出回家的力气。”  
雁夜手指用力，将他的头拉低，在他耳边用近乎自言自语的轻柔声音说着，接着将额头抵在他的眉际，发出了十分疲惫带着喘息的笑声：“呐，不来继续吗，绮礼？”  
“唔……！”  
听到对方跳过了姓，直呼自己名字的声音，绮礼感觉心脏就像被刑具紧紧扣住，彻底无法跳动似的，血液全都停滞积攒在了胸腔和头部。  
手脚发凉，不能思考。  
太大意了，这个男人散发出的魅惑的魔力太强烈，不仅不可以看，甚至连声音都不应该听——  
绮礼猛地皱起眉头，一边露出痛苦不堪的挣扎神情，一边抬手紧紧搂住雁夜的腰，顺应对方的邀请，低头用力地吻了上去。  
与刚才那次不同，这次雁夜的体温迅速上升，口腔也变得热度灼人。娴熟地摸索着拉开神父服的领口，雁夜将手指插入他的衣服，像是要让他放松似的抚摸着动脉附近的皮肤。凉爽的手指在发烫的肌肤上滑过的触感很舒服，让人产生好似正在和真正的情侣幽会的错觉。  
糟了，这次真的糟了。  
原本只是抱着一问一答之后就离开的单纯动机来到这里的绮礼，已经掌握不了局势的发展。与其说惊慌或是警觉，他现在心中更多的是迷雾一样的茫然。  
雁夜毫不客气地吸食着他体内的魔力。  
接吻本身并不难受，甚至可以说相当舒适。雁夜吮吸他的唇舌的动作很柔和，就像是顾虑着他的紧张一样，没有过度急促地逼迫他。  
但是绮礼的确能够感觉到自己的魔力在每一次呼吸之间都在向外流逝。只是接吻就会被吸取力量，这种怪事对他来说简直是闻所未闻。  
“呼……”  
和他唇舌交缠许久，才略微后仰吁了口气，雁夜丝毫没有沉浸在情欲中的愉快样子，发出的叹息依旧非常疲惫，就像是加在身上的什么重担被卸下来了。  
看着他闭着眼睛调整呼吸的样子，绮礼理智上清楚必须马上结束这种接触，却不由得收紧了手臂，让他靠在自己的身上：“……很难受？”  
“啊，是不太舒服。”  
雁夜沙哑地回答着，顺势放松身体休息一下：“今天晚上真冷啊。我该多穿一件外套的。”


	8. Chapter 8

对于怀中抱着一个活体的触感，绮礼觉得很踏实，也就维持着这样的状态随口回应：“……你好像很怕冷。”  
“没办法，没有保暖的脂肪。太瘦就会这样呢。哈哈哈。”  
怀中的瘦弱男子一边毫不在意地笑着，一边缩起肩膀咳嗽起来。  
听着他的咳嗽声，绮礼才注意到周围很安静。自己和对方的呼吸声都清晰可辨。  
奇妙的亲近感弥漫开来，绮礼张了张嘴，试图说些什么，却完全发不出声音，只能收紧双臂，让对方在自己的怀里感觉暖和一点。  
从这个角度，可以看到隐藏在衣领里的脖子呢。  
低头看着雁夜闭眼喘息的样子，绮礼却只出现了这种无关紧要的感想。  
想要……看到这细瘦的脖颈折断的模样。  
自己一只手就可以做到了吧，那会是什么样的景象呢？  
被自己忽然冒出的想法吓了一跳，他迅速抹去这个念头。  
为什么会在这样的情况下想着这种危险的事？这样做了，怀里的人就会死去了啊。  
可是……不知为什么，一想到那个情景，他就心跳加快得无法遏制。  
不能，不能这么做。他盯着黑色的围巾下若隐若现的苍白肌肤，不由得抬手拉开围巾与和服领口，俯下身试着轻咬上去，让自己冷静下来。  
“唔，嗯……”  
对他忽然的动作很意外，雁夜僵了一下，接着笑了起来：“哈哈，很主动嘛，怎么，刚刚不是还很不乐意吗。”  
“……”  
绮礼沉默了片刻，埋首在他敞开的领子里发出闷声：“我没有说过不乐意。”  
“嗤……那就好。”  
雁夜抬手探进短袍的外套里，隔着内衣摩挲绮礼的腰际，一边怕冷地缩起肩膀，更深地钻进他的怀里，邀约一般地舔舐着他的耳际。  
被舌尖滑过的酥麻感很舒服，绮礼叹息了一声，干脆手臂用力将对方半抱起来，自己后退两步背靠在路边的围墙上，略微粗暴地抬手探进雁夜的衣领中，直接将他的和服扯得半敞开来。  
“嘶……咳咳，咳，很冷啊，”忽然完全暴露在冷风中，雁夜不禁哆嗦起来，“动作别这么大……”  
“很快就会热了。”  
绮礼一边低头吻上他发抖的嘴唇，一边满意地将手臂插入衣服中，直接抚摸着他单薄的脊背。  
太瘦了。手指摁压过去都能清晰地摸到所有的骨节，腰细到了惊人的程度，绮礼觉得自己一只手大概就能完全搂住。  
可是皮肤的触感却很好。光滑的，体温偏低的肌肤，令他想要将上面碍事的所有衣物都拉扯下来，把这个身体完全地搂进怀里。  
心情前所未有的愉快。  
魔力这种东西……分给这个人一些也没关系的。  
这样想着，绮礼抬手抓住了雁夜的腰带，摸索着上面的绳结。

【Master。】

就在这样混乱的状态中，耳边忽然响起的Assassin的低沉声音，令绮礼的全身忽然绷紧了。  
【情况有变，您的老师远坂时臣和您的父亲正在到处找您。如果没有要事，请您快些回去免得节外生枝。】  
“……”  
【Master？】  
“……知道了。”  
绮礼低声应答着，不由得皱起眉头。参战至今，他第一次感觉到Servant的报告来得如此不是时候。  
明明是非常重要的提醒，应该欣然接受，他也不知道自己涌出的这份无名的恼火从何而来。  
伏在他怀中的雁夜很快发现了异常，抬起头来看了看他，立刻就明白了似的，冷淡地松开了搂住他脖子的手：“怎么，有正事要办了？”  
“嗯，”虽然无名火还在盘旋，绮礼却也清醒过来，恢复了面无表情的模样，“我要回去了。”  
雁夜直起身离开他的怀抱，收起之前的柔和疲惫的神情，将和服穿回之后，换上了最初的那副无害却又冰冷的微笑：“那就快点走吧，这是明智的选择。再继续下去，你就真的只会剩下勉强走回家的力气了。看在你送我这些魔力的份上，我不会对你出手，放心地背对我离开吧。”  
“……”  
绮礼却抿了抿嘴，并没有立刻转身：“……你还没有回答我的问题。”  
“嗯？哦。我会回答的，等你我都有空的时候。”  
雁夜笑了笑系好围巾，弯下身捡起自己掉落在地的帽子，拍拍灰戴回头上：“如果那个时候，你和我都还活着的话。”  
绮礼沉默地看了他片刻，终于松开了抓着他的手。  
“……好。”  
心里清楚对方的这句话并不是嘲讽，而是道出了此刻还在战争之中的实情，绮礼只能不甘地接受这个约定，抬手整理着敞开散乱的上衣，很快就毫不迟疑地转身，用和来时一样的速率大步跑着离去了。

××××

果然，老师时臣与父亲言峰璃正寻找绮礼，的确是因为局势出现了重大的变化。  
“Archer又擅自行动了？”  
赶回教会的途中，绮礼听着Assassin的报告，并不觉得非常意外：“吉尔伽美什经常会去都市中闲逛，这不是什么稀奇的事。”  
【不是这样的，Master，他擅自前往了艾因兹贝伦的城堡，与Saber，Rider见面了。】  
“……是吗？”  
绮礼不由得分神放慢了脚步，又立刻压低身体加快赶路的速度：“什么时候的事？”  
【差不多是间桐家主从那间地下室出来的时候。】  
Servant说到这里就自动中断了后续的解释，但绮礼也立刻就能明白对方到底是因为看到了什么才没有立刻前来打扰报告。  
“以后遇到这种情况，不管我在做什么，都要直接向我汇报。尤其刚才那个情况，我是中了间桐家主的魅惑的魔术，你如果早点说话，说不定我能更快地清醒。”  
丝毫没有对自己之前的行为觉得羞愧或不好意思，绮礼用一如既往的冷淡声音不带私人情感地指示道。  
【是，Master。因为不好联络您，您的老师又开口召唤了我们，为了不让您的行踪被调查，我只能擅自回答说您暂时离开了教会，正在返回途中。请您在回去之前想好应对的理由。】  
“……嗯。”绮礼应答着，不由自主地稍微叹了口气。  
叹气并不是觉得回答时臣很困难，他其实一心都还想着从他怀中离开的间桐家主那具单薄的身体。  
手指上还残留着光滑肌肤的触感，耳边也还留有被舔舐的感觉，虽然已经与雁夜相距很远了，但绮礼总觉得对方还和自己离开时一样，在身后不远处怕冷地瑟缩着，用带有明亮水光的眼睛警惕而平静地看着他。  
太可惜了。  
想被那样的眼睛多注视一会。  
想和那样的声音多对话几次。  
言峰绮礼，或许是有生以来第一次体会到了对某个事物恋恋不舍的心情。就算以前曾经有过，也没有一次像现在这么鲜明。  
这和他孜孜不倦地收集着无用的红酒，或是迷茫地追寻着卫宫切嗣的身影的行为都不同，间桐雁夜对他来说有着更为单纯的意义。  
没有任何原因和益处。就只是【想见面】而已。  
绮礼完全无法明白自己这样的欲望到底从哪里来，又想要达成什么样的目的。  
呼出白色的热气踏入教会，他沉浸在纷繁的思绪中，不由得抬手握紧了垂在胸前摇晃不定的十字架。  
神啊。  
请让那个身体残破不堪的男人活下去。  
至少让间桐雁夜——活到与言峰绮礼重逢的那一刻。

××××

“我忽然被Archer要求随行，但是散步的中途又被随意抛弃了。大概是他对我厌倦了吧。现在他正在艾因兹贝伦的城堡中，与Rider，Saber两个英灵和平地对坐喝酒，暂时没有打斗的可能。”  
对着通信机平淡地说着，绮礼对于自己说出的谎言并没有感到愧疚。  
另一方面，他也确信时臣并不会为这种事去特意向吉尔伽美什确认。这位老师对他的信任极高，不会在这种细节上纠缠不休。  
“是吗……的确像是吉尔伽美什会干出的事情。与他同行，没有遇上意外吧？”  
果然，时臣的声音除了无奈，并没有掺杂怀疑：“居然去喝酒……哎。这位英雄王，真是令人头疼啊。”  
“我回来的路上很顺利，吉尔伽美什是在遇到Rider之后，受邀前往会面的。放着不管没关系吗？”  
“哎，虽然很想让他回来，但也不能在这种情况下浪费令咒。这样规格的王者们的会面，他恐怕也是拿出了自己的气势去进行桌上的战斗，我们无权阻止。”  
时臣沉吟片刻，忽然话锋转向，探讨一般地询问起另一件事：“绮礼，现在完全没有详细情报的，还有Rider和Berserker两个英灵吧？”  
“是的，Rider是否有比【神威车轮】还要强的宝具，现在不得而知。”  
虽然说谎掩盖了自己的行踪，但回到关于协助老师调查的方面，绮礼仍然一板一眼地认真回答：“Berserker因为从未出战，除了其主人应该是间桐雁夜之外，其他完全没有线索。另外根据得到的情报，Caster的宝具也还有隐藏的实力没有发挥出来。就算失去工房，也未必就没有威胁。”  
“嗯……这样看来，Assassin仍然还要担负重要的作用。今天这场三王酒宴，就暂且按兵不动，虽然吉尔伽美什的情报有可能泄露，这也是无可奈何的事情。你要注意监视的同时不再暴露Servant的行踪才好。”  
“我明白了。”  
绮礼一边回答着，一边通过Assassin的眼睛继续旁观着现场的局势。  
接下来的发展索然无味。  
Rider与Archer的言语围攻之下，Saber几乎陷于崩溃的境地。接着Rider不愿趁人之危直接开战，唤出自己的战车之后，有礼有节地爽快离开。  
吉尔伽美什在出言调戏了动摇的骑士王之后，竟然也没有动手，随之转身离开。这场短暂而又危险的会面，出人意料地以和平的方式结束了。

××××

绮礼对自己的性格异于常人这点，还是有一定程度的认识的。  
别人的笑容感染不了他，同样的他也不喜欢看到别人一直笑嘻嘻地在眼前晃来晃去——与其说是厌恶，倒不如说是觉得自己不能随之一起高兴的异常很令人烦躁。  
“看来，昨晚的酒宴的确令你心情舒畅呢。”  
看着坐在自己房内，一整天都带着诡异笑容的金发红眼的美男子——英灵吉尔伽美什，绮礼听着对方口中对于昨晚交锋的两位英灵的傲慢评论，虽然不想附和，也只能克制地说出这样中断话题的总结发言。  
抬起宝石般的细长眼瞳看了一眼他，吉尔伽美什露出了意味微妙的笑意：“绮礼，你看起来也是难得的轻松呢。”  
“昨晚那种危险的会面，竟然也平安结束，我只是松了一口气而已。”  
绮礼说着，看了看手背上的鲜红图案：“但是协助老师的职责很重大，只要这三道令咒还在我手上，我就不会完全轻松下来。”  
“呵……你还真是忠诚呢，虽然对于时臣那种慢吞吞的做法，本王实在是觉得无聊到无以复加，只能找些别的事来消遣。”  
言下之意，昨晚的那场酒桌上的会战，对这位英雄王来说竟然只是一场游戏，面对这种傲慢至极的态度，绮礼也只能在心中默叹一口气。  
“呐绮礼。”  
用眼睛将他上下扫视了一下，吉尔伽美什脸上玩味的笑意变得浓厚起来：“说起来，你不是曾经答应我，会调查各个Master的行动和追寻圣杯的动机吗？那件事，办得如何了。”  
“哦，那个啊，已经完成了。我让Assassin来直接对你解释吧，这样会比较清晰。”  
“不用，那种影子一样的家伙本王没有兴趣。本王要听你亲口报告出的内容。”  
“……也可以。”  
绮礼不想随意反驳激怒老师的Servant，只能顺着对方的心意，简单地介绍了至今为止掌握到的情况。  
显示出了难得的耐心听完介绍，吉尔伽美什眯起眼睛看着杯中的红酒：“这群杂种。一个个怀着平庸的目的，竟然也妄想夺取本王的宝物。算了，你和你的那些仆人们，也算是得到了点值得自满的战果。”  
“……”对于这种轻蔑的语气，绮礼不由得微皱起眉头，“你这是在嘲笑我吗，英雄王。”  
吉尔伽美什危险地轻声笑了起来。  
“绮礼。你以为本王真的想知道这些杂种的想法吗？本王对他们可没有兴趣。”  
绮礼立刻不快地紧皱起眉头。  
不过还没等他出声，英雄王就继续开口说了下去：“但是，你会用怎样的语气，怎样的侧重和感想来讲述这些形形色色的理由，对本王来说就显得格外有趣了。”  
绮礼看着吉尔伽美什的目光立刻警惕起来。  
原来如此。  
这个英灵并不是表面上看起来的这样漫无目的地打发时间而已，发出这种看似无意义的命令，瞄准的目标实质上是绮礼本人。  
……被当做观察和消遣的玩具了呐。这可不是什么令人安心的发展。这个话题，还是快些结束吧。  
“绮礼，你啊……刚才说过的那些人中间，有一个人的情况描述得尤为详细吧。”  
像是要把他心中的动摇完全揪离出来，吉尔伽美什的声音紧跟着在房间内响起来。  
“Berserker的主人。什么来着……姓间桐是不是？”  
够了，不要再说下去。  
“你对这个人的情报……说得可真是巨细无遗啊。”  
我并没有……  
“难道不是因为对他很在意，才专门进行了了解吗？”  
绮礼无言地看着对他微笑的吉尔伽美什，心里知道这时检讨和后悔之前的行为已经没有用了，只能以平静的态度继续回答：“这个人的背景比较复杂。并且以之前的表现来看，我对于他的实力给予了比较高的评价，所以也就调查得详细一些。”  
“哈……你还是不明白。那么换个问题问你，假设那个间桐雁夜获得胜利，这件事有意义吗？”  
意义？  
假如那个雁夜……获胜的话？  
绮礼垂下眼神，一时之间竟然接受了这个假设思考起来。  
……获胜的话，就说明他战胜了包括时臣师父在内的其他参战者，活到了最后吧。那么，那个人就一定可以和自己重新面对面地对话——  
“看吧，没有任何意义，就算你对他了解得再详细，对你也没有用，”吉尔伽美什却误解了他的沉默，自顾自地扬起语调，把话继续下去，“恭喜你，绮礼。你终于明白何谓‘娱乐’了。你对那个间桐雁夜的关注，单纯只是出于对他的兴趣而已。”  
兴趣……？  
不，这不合理，为什么自己会对一个敌对的病弱者——  
对于这样几近荒谬，却又无法反驳的评论，绮礼只是垂下眼神，一言不发。  
这时才终于注意到了他的异常，英雄王挑起了俊秀的眉头，脸上忽然露出异常玩味的神情：“怎么回事，好像我的话，并没有对你产生多大的震动呢。难道说，你在见到我之前，已经自己理解到了兴趣与愉悦为何物了吗？”  
绮礼抬起头来，看向他的神情一如既往的麻木平淡：“……我想应该没有。”  
而早已经通过他的眼瞳中隐约闪烁的光亮看出端倪的英雄王，却没有开口戳穿他的谎言，只是扬起嘴角，意味深长地笑了起来。


	9. Chapter 9

【Master，间桐家主正在离家不远的一个公园中停留。】  
第二天，依旧忠诚尽职地执行监视任务的Assassin们传回了这样的情报。  
并不是特意向主人报告某个人的行踪，他们只是被呼叫询问之后，就例行回报所有监控到的异常情况。而间桐雁夜的动向因为太普通，是最后一个被提到的。  
“停留？他在做什么？”  
一直沉默的绮礼却在听到雁夜的报告后，忽然出声反问。  
【没有特别的行动，Master。他只是坐在公园的长椅上，看起来像是在休息。】  
“昨天我离开之后，你们还在继续监视他吧。那之后他做什么了？”  
【开车回家，之后一直没有离开，一小时前从家步行到这个公园。】  
“……”  
绮礼不由得皱起眉头。  
【Master，有什么在意的地方吗？】  
“他的精神状态，和昨天比呢？”  
【好了很多。没有昨天那么虚弱了。】  
果然，从体质异常强健的绮礼身上夺取了纯净的魔力之后，雁夜的病弱应该是被治愈了一些。  
这不是什么好消息。但听到这句话的一瞬间，绮礼竟然觉得自己松了口气。  
【Master，现在公园的人很少。如果需要我们偷袭他的话，立刻就能组织包围圈。】  
“不用。”  
绮礼脱口而出的话甚至没有经过理智的确认。  
这次，就连Servant也不明白主人的意图了：【那么……？您是想要像昨天那样，亲自去见他吗？】  
“……”  
绮礼下意识地抬起手来，指尖怀念地摁着自己的嘴唇。一秒后才注意到自己的动作，他立刻将手撤离，重新换回端正的站姿，头脑也恢复了条理清晰的状态。  
他的确是想要见间桐雁夜。  
但当初约定继续谈话的条件是【两人都有空，并且都活着的时候】。  
现在虽然看起来对方有空，自己却是完全不能抽身的状态，之前的行踪不明，已经引起了时臣师父的不安和告诫。更何况这种对敌人有利的接触，也不该再重复了。  
虽然心里清楚这点，胸口的焦躁却还是挥之不去。这种异常想要见到一个人的渴望，他从未有过，难道这也是昨天那个魅惑魔术的后遗症？  
就在绮礼沉默不语，陷入思考的时候，一股几乎要冻彻骨髓的寒意毫无预兆地袭击了他的神经，接着席卷全身。  
同时，耳边响起了数个紧急报告的声音。  
【Master，间桐家主忽然迅速离开了公园。】  
【Master，未远川附近出现极为强力的咒术波动，是Caster造成的。】  
【各方阵营都已经赶向Caster所在处，我们该如何行动，请指示。】  
【Master……】  
不同的声音，此起彼伏地在耳边重叠。自召唤出Assassin以来，绮礼还未曾一次收到过这么多的报告。  
但就算没有这些情报，他也已经凭借自身魔术师的直觉，感到了显而易见的危机。  
如此强烈的波动，令远离未远川的这个房间中的魔力都开始混乱。果然，之前对Caster的警惕不是错觉。那个犯下重重罪行，看似正在疯狂地自取灭亡的阵营，的确隐藏了不同寻常的实力。  
身体中属于教会的那部分忠诚的血液开始流动，绮礼毫无迟疑地转身，大步走到门口：“我的老师呢？”  
【他也已经和Archer一起赶往那里。】  
“那么，我也去协助老师。你们还是各司其职，不要妄动。”

××××

冰冷，带着湿气的烈风，吹拂着间桐雁夜的紫发。  
平时一直戴着的帽子被吹得不断飞跑，他干脆将其摘了下来拿在手中。  
他现在就站在离未远川不到一千米的一处高坡上。难得的直接现身在战场之中，并不是因为他太过震惊乱了步调，而是周围的魔力已经紊乱到不可能有人发现他的存在。  
眼前的这条未远川，已经化身为地狱的入口。  
“真是个大家伙……”  
他睁大明亮的紫瞳，全神贯注地看着前方的惊人景象。  
高达几十米，或者可能上百米的黑影，自河川中突兀现身。那是无数的小型魔怪聚集起来，将顶端的召唤者吞噬之后，从异界深渊中叫出的极尽邪恶恐怖的巨怪。  
浓雾之中，回响着Caster癫狂尖锐的呼号。听起来像是凄厉的哭叫，又像是极尽喜悦的宣告，只是听着他那些诅咒辱骂现世和神明的言论，就可以明白他召出这只巨怪的目的。  
将噩梦般的【海魔】呼唤出来，却并不打算使之臣服，而是任其自行破坏。看来召唤者只需要这种能够吞噬毁灭一切的力量而已。  
“居然是无差别的攻击……这些家伙，难道是打算要毁灭世界吗，别开玩笑了。”  
雁夜自言自语着，不由得深感忧虑地皱起眉头。  
这样的事态发展已经超出他的想象，想必也令这次圣杯战争的其他参战者大为惊愕吧。通过虫的监视，他确信Saber，Rider与lancer都已经在第一时间赶到现场，投身于讨伐的艰难战斗之中，也因此暂时还保持着袖手旁观的状态。  
但是……如果战局拖延下去，发展为殃及周围居民的灾难的话，那时候，他将义无反顾地出手协助。  
虽然并不想在这种非决战的意外中浪费过多的魔力，但雁夜在亲眼目睹了这个喷溅黏液，垂涎世间万物的饥饿怪兽之后，心中已经产生了保护平民的念头。  
“……可真冷啊。那堆烂肉，把空气里的热量都吸进去了。”  
打着喷嚏裹紧自己的外套，雁夜忍不住开始瑟瑟发抖。  
不过，接下来通过虫查探到的景象，又让他暂时忘记了寒冷。  
未远川上空几百米处，飘浮悬停着一只形状诡异却华贵耀眼的船型物体。黄金的光滑表面与绿色宝石交相辉映，与下方的一片污秽形成鲜明的对比。没有水的浮力，违反常理地在空无一物的高处飞行，这可不是现世会有的物品。  
仔细看看，船上坐着的俊美英武，身披金色战甲的高大男子，正是之前雁夜曾经亲眼见过的英灵Archer。而在他对面站着的一身红衣，正忧虑不安地看着下方的男人，其容貌对雁夜来说就更为熟悉了。  
“哈哈哈，远坂兄，这下子你可就头痛了吧。全市……说不定全世界都要看到你家管辖的地盘上冒出来的这堆过期罐头肉了。”  
雁夜自顾自地发出嘲讽的笑声，确信对方并没有发现自己的存在后，转而继续观察水面上急速展开的战局。  
……比他预期的还要糟。  
三个强大的英灵联手，竟然也无法阻挡海魔前进的脚步。泛着黏液的光亮，以恒定速度向岸边蠕动的巨怪，即使遭到攻击也会瞬间愈合，没有情感，没有言语，只是充满了单纯的吞噬欲望。胆小的人就算只是远望，心智也会被其散发出的绝望黑暗的气息所压垮。  
这样的僵局，如果维持到海魔登岸，就将无可挽回。  
转而又看了看站在高空的Archer阵营，雁夜发现那里的主从双方好像发生了严重分歧。明明忧心着自己管辖的领土，远坂家主却无法让Servant听命，自然也对巨怪无能为力。身为一个人类的魔术师，无论如何也不可能比英灵更强，三个英灵联手都无法奏效的状况下，他也只能徒劳无功地着急。  
“远坂兄，你不打算出手吗？真是无能啊，冬木市这片灵地，不如让给我间桐家好了？”  
面对这样危急的状况，雁夜像是要抵抗扑面而来的魔力与精神压力似的，出口的话变得愈加尖刻。摸着手背的鲜红令咒，他叹了口气，下定决心一般摇了摇头。  
将礼帽扣回头上，他调动全身的力量稳稳站好，准备应对英灵实体化榨取魔力所带来的剧痛。  
“Berserker。回应我的呼唤——”  
弥漫着浓雾的空气中，伴随雁夜从容高昂的声音，非同寻常的魔力波动急速扩散开来。  
黑色的洪流在雁夜面前形成了一个小型的旋风。  
虽然并没有河川中的巨型肉块那么污秽，却也是浓重到无法用言语形容的纯黑色，就像是某个地狱的小门在他的面前开启了似的。  
那其中，纯黑的凝结物——暗影的骑士逐渐成形。一边充满不甘与狂躁地颤抖着，这个英灵一边在令咒与召唤语的束缚下，对他行着单腿屈膝的臣下之礼。  
没有自我意识的狂战士。人形的杀戮机器。  
为了节省力量，只是召唤当天在幽暗的地下虫仓里与自己的Servant打过照面的雁夜，今天才有机会仔细端详其真正的模样。  
“哈哈哈，该说真不愧是和我相配的英灵吗。”  
看着面前时不时陷入诅咒的黑雾中，身形模糊不清，全身都裹在尖锐厚重的黑色铠甲中的武者，雁夜抬手抓住胸口的衣服，一边抵抗刻印虫高速活动产生的痛苦，一边发出自嘲的笑声。  
“你啊，不管我说什么，你都是听不懂的吧。”  
黑色的英灵只是满怀愤怒地原地颤抖着。就算加持了狂化的咒语，这个英灵仅存的一丝理智还在对自己被禁锢奴役的处境表现出怒火，由此可以看出他在神志正常的时候，大概是一位自尊心非常强烈的英武剑士吧。  
真名兰斯洛特，位列亚瑟王率领的圆桌骑士首席，身负众多传奇的“湖中骑士”。对于自己能够召出这样广为人所知的英雄，雁夜自己都很意外。  
只是现在看来，这位英灵更像是从地狱深渊爬出的恶魂。  
“抱歉呐，如果我作为一个魔术师的力量足够，就不会让你成为Berserker。说不定这时候在那里了不起地和海魔挥剑战斗的Saber就是你了。”  
雁夜艰难地喘息着，却怀着温和的感情望着跪在地上的Servant，眼中是明确的期待与信任：“但是Berserker啊，你也算是个骑士吧。既然已经被我召出，就要为我所用。接下来，你的战斗要开始了，我不会协助你。独自战斗，做得到吗？”  
Berserker的颤抖忽然轻微了很多。  
雁夜看着他，不由得意外地抬起眉头。  
是自己的言语传达到了对方的耳中，还是作为英灵的这个怪物心境出现了其他的变化，实在是不得而知。但对方的确对他的声音有了反应，作为狂化的职阶，这可是相当难得。  
难道说，这位骑士曾经的尊严与荣光，就算被狂化的咒语所屏蔽，也对他给予的信任产生了回应吗？  
雁夜感慨地笑了声，接着严肃起来，侧身望向不断靠近岸边的巨怪，发出不容置疑的坚定命令。  
“Berserker，杀了它。”  
暗影的武者站起身来。  
全身的铠甲都在咔咔抖动，像是在表达昂扬的斗志。包裹着面容的黑色头盔中，英灵的眼睛发出火焰一般燃烧的红光。  
“■■■■■■——”  
英灵回应主人的声音，被狂化的咒语阻挡，只化为了凄厉无比的嚎叫。黑雾伴随杀气四溢，令雁夜都不由得后退了一步。  
但这呼号中隐含的意义，雁夜也勉强能够猜到。  
接下来就剩最后一个问题——  
之前在旁观Saber与Lancer的初次对决时，他已经了解到那两个英灵各自的真实身份。如果没有出现差错，现在的Saber应该就是与自己的英灵颇有渊源的亚瑟王本人了。大名鼎鼎的骑士王居然是以这样一副娇小女子的形象出现，雁夜也是大为意外，数次怀疑自己得到的消息。  
但是想到兰斯洛特与亚瑟王之间的那些复杂的恩怨，雁夜皱皱眉头，决定还是小心为上。  
“不要去其他人攻击的海魔正面。你用自己喜欢的方式，在其背面进行骚扰，不要和其他英灵碰面。”  
话音还没落，上空强烈的魔力碰撞激起的巨响与光亮就将他的话音打断。抬头看着愈加激烈的战局，雁夜摸着手背上的令咒，最后还是没有贸然使用，只是言语上再次强硬命令：“从背面。不要，不允许你——和其他英灵碰面。”  
“■■■■——”  
Berserker再次发出含混不清的尖锐呼号。虽然没有言语交流，但看来这个英灵也已经接受他的命令，转身高速向着河川中狂奔过去。  
看着消失在雾中的漆黑背影，雁夜眯起眼睛，完全忘记了寒风与身上的伤痛，通过跟随的虫继续监控英灵的行动。  
“……呜！”  
不行，消耗的魔力比他想象得要多。  
刻印虫几乎要把他的肌肉啃噬咬透，从皮肤中钻出来一般疯狂地扭动着，把他的内脏搅得不得安歇。  
喘息着扛过钻心的疼痛，雁夜不得不开始修正自己的计划。  
看来不能在这场战斗中付出太多力量了。毕竟这不是圣杯战争的一部分，只是一个意外，就算他不出手，自然也会有监督机构加以干涉。而他……还要保存活到最后的实力。  
那么，就藉由Berserker高超的机动力与特殊的英灵能力，骚扰和转移海魔的注意，为苦战不休的其他人赢得喘息的时间吧。

××××

远离战场的高空之中，饱受焦虑煎熬的远坂时臣，忽然感到身边的气氛陡然变化了。  
意外地抬起头来，他谨慎地用不算冒犯的动作看了眼身边的英雄王，接着发现对方正收起笑容，严肃地盯着下方的某一处一言不发地看着。  
本想开口询问这位傲慢不可一世的英灵到底是看到了什么在意的事物，但时臣犹豫片刻，还是转头顺着对方的视线自己追寻过去。  
一个在空中高速移动的物体引起了他的注意。  
“王啊，您是在看那架战斗机吗，那应该是响应冬木市呼叫赶来的海上巡逻机。”  
对于他好心的解释，吉尔伽美什却发出了不屑一顾的鼻音：“哼，时臣，你仔细看看。那个上面，有什么肮脏的东西吧。”  
“哦？”  
时臣听出了对方的话外之音，立刻转头，用魔力强化的视力仔细查看着那架在海魔的触手间危险翻飞的巡逻机。  
有什么……  
那架飞机的尾部，好像有什么人——！  
缠绕黑雾的铠甲包裹全身，野兽一般扒在机体之上的身影，根本分不出是男是女，甚至连面容都看不到。那诡异的黑雾，竟然在与机体接触之下，就像滴入水中的墨汁一样扩散开来，但凡染上这片纯黑色的金属表面，都转化为了与现代工业制品截然不同的诡异形状。  
看着这幅景象，时臣忽然明白过来，一阵掺杂激动的奇妙寒意窜遍全身，使他忍不住站起身。  
“王啊，那不是人类。那个，就是一直没有露过面的Berserker吧。”他抑制内心的惊讶，用谦卑的声音与身边的Archer讨论道。  
“哼，本以为是什么来头，才雪藏到今天，结果不过是一团本王连践踏都嫌脏了脚的泥块。”算是认同了他的说法，吉尔伽美什扬起语调大声辱骂着，火红的眼瞳却仍旧紧盯着那架飞机不放。  
“Berserker为什么会出现在这里……”  
与Servant的轻松傲慢不同，时臣却感到有一丝紧张在内心扩散开来。


	10. Chapter 10

说到这个职阶的Master，不就是那个一直蛰伏不出，极少露面的间桐家主吗。  
很多年前因为喜欢上了同一个女性而与这个男人打过一定程度的交道，时臣却始终对他产生不了多少好感。更不要说后来对方将喜欢的女子抢走，演变成了波及两个家族的绝交事件，对于远坂时臣来说，间桐雁夜不管是为人还是对于魔术的态度，都是自己完全不能认同的类型。  
不过，倒也谈不上仇恨就是了。对于这个对手，时臣用面对所有其他对手时一样的态度，谨慎以对。  
不得不说，间桐家主今天这一步棋也真是够阴险的啊。海魔已经被其他英灵消耗了不少力量，在这个时机派出自己的Servant，是也想要分享教会许诺的令咒奖励吗？  
就在他垂下眼帘思考的时候，那黑色的暗影怪物已经以惊人的速度将黑雾散布至F15战机的全身。复杂细致的人造品，已经完全被污染同化，转为异界物质一般的巨大怪兽。稳稳站在其上的武者，看起来更像是通过黑雾将巨大的战机直接操控住了。  
“这是……Berserker的能力？到底是什么原理……”时臣略微皱起眉头。  
“下贱的能力。简直还不如捡垃圾的乞丐。”  
不知为何，吉尔伽美什对那团纯黑中的人影表现出了巨大的厌恶和不快：“那个杂种，就该被这海魔吞下去，变成这些肉块的一部分。”  
他说出口的话，简直就像预言一样化为现实——  
驾驶着恶龙一般的F15战机，暗影骑士发出了战前号角式的尖锐嘶吼。接着无视危险，无所畏惧，他恶鬼一样的身姿直线向着下方的巨大海魔俯冲过去，瞬间消失在致命的触手之间。

××××

“Saber，暂时撤退吧，这样下去不会有任何进展。”  
听到上空战车中传来的征服王Rider的声音，左手负伤的矮小剑士不甘地大声回绝：“怎么可以在这里放弃！”  
“听我的没错，我可是有办法才这么说的。现在不是逞强的时候。”  
征服王的声音听上去有一丝决然的意味，看来是真的做出了什么决定。  
“什么？一定要撤退才能说吗，就在这里，我也听得到——”  
亚瑟王不甘的话语还没落音，就被远处忽然传来的一阵刺耳的爆炸轰鸣打断了。海魔的身体出现了大幅度的晃动，硝烟与火光弥漫开来。  
“怎么了？！发生了什么事！”  
反手削开拦路的触手，Saber却无法绕过海魔巨大的身体，也就没能将视线投至背面的炸响来源处。  
“我去看看。”Rider停止了撤退的建议，驾起战车前往高空，俯瞰下方的情况。  
黑鹰一般的怪物顿时闯入他的视野。  
那是有着鸟儿般的双翼，却明显比鸟要巨大得多的物体。黑雾缠绕其上，双翼有如利刃，将阻挡前进的触手一一划开切碎。就像是传说中的异界生物一般，黑色的有翼怪兽一边以莽撞到近乎直线的路径痛击腐烂蠕动的肉堆，一边吐出不间歇的高能量团。击入海魔体内的能量，无一例外发生了完美的爆炸，将不死的肉体也瞬间撕开了大洞。  
“……那不是魔术……”  
还没等Rider发表评论，身边的瘦弱青年，其Master韦伯已经惊愕地出声：“那是火炮！等等，那个……难道是……”  
“啊，小子，仔细看看，那东西是现代的所谓飞机之类的吧。但是，已经变成了被诅咒的机械了。”  
这样说着，征服王的神色变得严肃起来。  
“Rider，那个，在战机上的……”  
韦伯的声音不自觉地开始颤抖，魔力加强过的视力与魔术师的直觉，令他发觉了眼前的情景到底意味着什么：“那个穿着黑色盔甲的人……那个，一定就是Berserker了！”  
“嗯。”  
并没有对突兀出现的最后一个露面的英灵表示惊讶，征服王只是迅速地问出了最该问的话：“小子，那黑色的雾，是他的什么技能吗？你也是Master，能力值之类的，读取出来之后告诉我。”  
“……”  
韦伯睁大双眼，盯着猎豹一般贴在战机之上的黑色骑士，探询能力的视线却被分散又凝聚的黑雾所阻挡：“不行，读不出来！这个Berserker，好像是有什么阻止他人看到真本事的技能。”  
说话间，驾驶着F15战机的武者忽然以惊险的角度将机体垂直拉升，迅速躲过了一次弹射出来的触手的杀招，同时毫不停歇地继续让威力巨大的机关炮正常工作。  
那气势已经不像是鹰之类的猛禽，或是雨燕之类的灵巧鸟儿。  
只能比喻为被愤怒蒙住双眼，被诅咒屏蔽心智的黑色翼龙。火炮的轰鸣仿佛悲怆的哭号，回应着驾驭恶龙的骑士口中毫无意义的嘶吼。不像Saber，Rider与Lancer这边有章有法，以阻挡海魔为目的的理智战斗，这个忽然冒出的Berserker怀抱的执着战意，远远凌驾在所有其他英灵之上。  
“这家伙真是不得了……想直接干掉海魔吗？”  
Rider抬手搔了搔脸颊，不可思议地感慨起来。  
与此同时，虽然下方的Saber并未得到确切的解释，却也感到了海魔的攻势骤然减小的奇怪变化。显而易见的，海魔的背面，有什么人正在进行强有力的攻击，强烈到了令一心挪向岸边的巨怪都要减慢脚步，回头驱赶的程度。

××××

“Berserker，做得很好。不愧是我的英灵。”  
与此同时，藏身于未远川河堤旁的树丛阴影之中，痛苦喘息的紫发男子一边抬手擦拭嘴角的血迹，一边却愉快地笑着说出了赞许的话语。  
“■■■■■■——”  
即使身处狂化的混沌之中，Servant也接收到了从主人的心中传出的鼓励与战意。将战机原地甩尾，狠狠切开迎面而来的巨大攻势之后，黑色的狂战士抬起头来，对着天空发出了欢呼一般的高亢吼声。  
那吼声由于各种攻击产生的巨大噪音，并没有传入雁夜的耳内，但英灵的情绪的确顺着契约反馈到了他的心中。  
Berserker状态良好。  
即使身处孤立无援，彻底被围攻的高压状态，这个英灵的行动也丝毫没有受到阻碍，甚至还占了上风。  
“狂化的属性加成……还不错嘛。”  
雁夜满意地笑了声，随之而来的却是腹内翻涌起来的血腥味。  
“噗，唔，咳咳咳咳——”  
抬手捂住嘴里喷出的血，雁夜大声地咳嗽起来。  
果然，Berserker的高速战斗，消耗的魔力也是惊人的分量呢。不过，居然还勉强支撑得住。  
虽然痛苦，但是这只是刻印虫全速活动所造成的正常痛感。十年来不间断的魔术修行，早就让雁夜练就了超常的忍耐力，因此面对会让普通人精神崩溃的剧痛，他不仅可以保有自我，还能维持清醒的思考。  
哦。根据虫的监视，Saber在Lancer的掩护下赶回岸边了吗？  
稍微分神旁观，雁夜意外地发现，在与岸边守候的艾因兹贝伦的人造人交谈过后，现场的气氛陡然变化。  
几句交谈和争执之后，Lancer竟然以决然的神情，毫不犹豫地拿起自己的黄色长枪，将其干净利索地直接折断。【必灭的黄蔷薇】——具有不可逆的诅咒之力，珍贵的宝具，就在他的自毁之下，瞬间随风飘逝。  
对于他的行为，Saber大为震惊和感动，接着毅然解开了不可视之剑上的风王结界。随着狂风吹散雾气，耀眼的黄金之剑现身于众人眼前。  
“哦！”  
雁夜不由得叫出声来。  
他立刻明白这个变化意味着什么，转头便对着高空大喊命令：“回来！Berserker！”  
但是正如职阶名称所代表的含义，没有自我意志的英灵一旦进入战斗状态，就不存在逃避与撤退的选项。其主人急切的召唤声，也就完全无法传达到狂战士的耳朵里。  
“啧，咳咳，果然不能轻松地指挥吗，”多少预料到了这种状况，雁夜并没有因此紧张，尝试继续命令，“灵体化回来！Berserker！”  
不过，他的呼唤并没有明显的效果。被暗影包裹，翻飞于空中的骑士越战越勇，不断欢呼嚎叫，并不打算听从他的指挥。不要说撤退了，这个发狂的战士的战斗轨迹反而越来越惊险，好像还有一头扎入海魔身体，从内部挖个稀烂的倾向。  
驾车的Rider看来已经接受了Berserker的存在，甚至配合他的行动，在他周围以雷电的践踏做掩护，合两人之力，竟然和海魔的力量打成了平手，真正拖住了这个巨怪的前进。  
而另一边，骑士王左手的诅咒被解开后，已经双手高举利剑，释放出无可匹敌的魔力。耀眼的光就像被吹响的号角召集一样，狂热地向剑身奔涌汇聚。  
“哎，只能打你屁股了，不听话的小子。”  
摇头叹息着，心知时机已经不能再拖延，雁夜深吸一口气，强行以意志操控体内的刻印虫，毫不犹豫地切断与Servant间的魔力联系。  
失去主人的支援，纯黑骑士的身影瞬间消失，被黑雾操控的机体也立刻恢复原状，并在周遭的攻击下很快化为废铜烂铁，被揪入海魔的口中咀嚼吞噬。  
看到他的消失，旁侧的Rider先是吃了一惊，接着被同车的Master的大叫所提醒，急速拉升战车，留出充足的安全空间。  
下一刻，便是手持光辉之剑的骑士王与海魔对峙的最终一战。  
美丽的光辉，慑人的光明。作为一个英灵所拥有的尊严荣耀，已经完全凝结在亚瑟王手中璀璨夺目的长剑之中，再也不需要任何多余的言语。  
不用听到她所唤出的武器真名，也不需要看到最后的结局了，只是凝视这个身影，间桐雁夜就已经确定，这场战斗已经分出胜负。  
“Ex——calibur——！”  
矮小的少女，以千钧之力，从胸膛中爆发出了讨伐的怒吼。  
雪白纯净的光芒呼应她的声音，直线向前势不可挡地奔涌而出。视野化成光芒的海洋，再也看不到其他事物。  
就在这样强烈光芒的包围之中，雁夜放松精神闭上眼睛，全身的力量终于被抽干，向后仰倒下去。  
好累。  
让我……休息一下……  
“……”  
奇怪，背后没有像预想中那样，传来重重撞击地面的疼痛。  
雁夜稍微惊醒，这才注意到，自己跌倒的动作早就被强行阻止下来，停在了三分之一的位置上。接住他的，不是冰冷坚硬的地面，而是人类才会有的温暖宽阔的怀抱。  
“呃？！”  
终于勉强清醒过来，他警惕地想要转头，却因为剧烈的虚脱而无法顺利地扭动脖子。  
下一刻，意想不到的温暖魔力，汩汩地流入了他的身体。  
环住他的腰的手臂强而有力。略微收紧了动作更好地支撑住他，搂住他的人抬起一手轻托他的脸颊，毫不吝啬地放出高级的治疗魔术。  
“别说话。靠在我身上休息吧。”  
没有解释自己是谁，也没有任何多余的话语，这个突兀出现在他身后的人只是用一如既往的低沉冷静的声音，在他耳边这样说道。  
“唔！”  
言峰绮礼！  
这个人怎么会在这里……  
雁夜张开嘴想出声，声音却被腹内涌出的液体生硬阻隔，只能暂时先靠在身后的人怀里，把眼前的痛苦熬过去。  
“不要说话。”  
低声又重复了一遍，绮礼更深地将他搂进怀里：“这次我先直接修复你的内脏。如果从止血开始，看来是不会起效了。”  
“啧……”  
雁夜虽然想拒绝，却无法阻止对方释放出的魔术渗入体内。温暖顿时传遍全身，感觉就像浮在温度正好的热水之中一样。  
体内的伤口在迅速地愈合。被刻印虫咬断的筋腱与肌肉高速重组，痉挛的内脏渐渐平静，就像是袭击他的体内世界的台风被外力拉走了一样，一切突兀地回归到风平浪静的状态。  
比平时自然康复快了大约十几倍，在一两分钟后，雁夜体内翻搅不断的呕吐感就开始减轻，也能够发出声音了。  
“嗯……身体的损伤没有我想象的严重。”  
慢慢收回手上的魔术，绮礼的声音带上了一丝疑惑：“你看起来好像马上就要死了似的，但其实生命力还很旺盛。”  
“呵，间桐的魔术，就是这样的，”雁夜靠在他的怀里，虚弱地喘息着，“用痛苦换取力量，作为魔术师，更多付出的是精神上的代价。咳，咳咳，肉体要是立刻就坏了，我怎么还能活到现在呢。”  
“……所以很痛吗？”  
“嗯。很痛呢。痛得没法形容啊。”  
绮礼沉默了片刻，又低声问道：“现在呢？”  
虽然对方在自己身后，大概看不到怀里的人的表情，雁夜也还是表示谢意一般艰难地笑了笑：“好多了。你松开手，我也能自己站住。”  
“唔。”  
绮礼虽然应答了，却并没有松开搂着他的手，而是保持着让他在怀中的状态，自己弯下身坐在了地上。而被他箍住腰的雁夜维持不住平衡，也只能顺着他的动作，坐在了他平伸着的腿上。  
对他的举动感到很意外，雁夜稍微侧了侧身，转头看向他的脸：“怎么，你好像还打算在这里呆很久？”  
近在咫尺的绮礼的脸看起来还和上次相见时一样，虽然面无表情，眼神却情绪复杂，其中隐含的热度令他的神情都柔和了很多。  
“……海魔已经消灭，我暂时没什么事要做了。等你恢复，我再离开。”  
直率地回应雁夜的目光，绮礼一边低声说着，一边抬手拨开雁夜额头被汗水打湿的头发。  
“你是怎么发现我的？既然是为了海魔来，Assassin的注意力应该也会完全在海魔身上吧。”  
“虽然是这样，但是我在看到Berserker出现之后，就要求他们全力搜索你的位置了。”  
“……原来如此呢，这也是我的疏忽了。”  
没有回避绮礼拨弄自己头发的动作，雁夜干脆完全放松身体坐在他的怀里，掏出手帕擦着嘴上的血渍，脸上忽然露出惯有的嘲讽笑容：“不过，这可真是奇怪了，我要是没搞错的话，你和那个远坂家的，是一伙的吧。放着他不管，在这里浪费魔力医治我这个敌人，没问题吗？”  
“……”  
绮礼并未回答他的问题，目光却忽然闪烁了一下，接着略微垂向了地面。  
没有放过这个细微的变化，雁夜转头盯着他的脸，笑容更加微妙：“喔，有意思，你好像……和远坂时臣不是一条心啊。”  
这句话就像重锤一样，让绮礼的身体都略微晃了一下。  
“我……！”  
想要极力地否定什么，脱口而出了短促的发音，绮礼却皱皱眉头眯起眼睛，没能再说下去。  
“你？你怎么了，我还等着后面的话呢？”雁夜戏弄般地盯着他。  
绮礼还是盯着旁边的地面，脸上涌出了一丝罕有的迟疑和痛苦，声音也有些发抖：“我……对老师是忠心的。应该是的。”  
“喔——老师。魔术的老师吗？远坂时臣，和你居然是这种关系。”  
“嗯。”  
完全没有对雁夜隐瞒的想法，绮礼爽快地承认了。  
而就像他预料的，雁夜也没有对这个事实出现什么抵触的情绪，反而很有兴趣地上下打量了一下他：“学得不错嘛。治疗的魔术，也是他教给你的？”


	11. Chapter 11

“……嗯。不过，只教过我原理。剩下是自学的。”  
这么说着，绮礼忽然察觉话题已经被对方扯远了，便叹了口气回到原点：“虽然我尊敬时臣师，但是，也不想让你就这么死了。我……自己也不是很明白。”  
不明白。  
没错，绮礼从参战之初，就一直处于这样的迷茫之中。  
但是这份迷茫，从来没有被人察觉，也不被人理解。他没有对任何人说过内心的想法，甚至自己都不愿承认。  
为什么呢，面对此刻蜷缩在怀里的这个男人，他就能轻易地说出口了。真是……不可思议。  
侧头看了看他，雁夜不快地眯起眼睛：“哦，你这是在同情我？”  
对于这样的说法，绮礼意外地抬起眉，片刻之后才摇摇头：“……不是。我并不觉得你很可怜。”  
“那就更奇怪了，”对于他难得一见的迷茫神情，雁夜嘲讽地咧了咧嘴角，“不是出于神职的善心，也不是想要背叛老师，那你为什么要治疗我？”  
“……所以说，我也不明白。”  
被追问逼迫得有些郁闷，绮礼只能继续盯着旁边的地面。  
看着他的模样，雁夜疑惑地皱起眉头。  
过了片刻，他又忽然明白了什么似的，嗤地笑出声来。  
“哦～哈哈哈，这可真是……让人受宠若惊呢。”  
不明白他的意思，绮礼收回眼神茫然地看着他：“什么？”  
“你啊……”  
雁夜眯起眼睛，含义颇多的笑容里掺入了微妙的邪气：“这很显然，是迷上我了吧。”  
“唔？！”  
对于他惊人的发言，绮礼猝不及防之下，不由得睁大双眼，说出口的话都开始结巴：“你，你这是在说什么荒唐的……”  
“会对我这样的人有兴趣，你的喜好还真是异于常人啊。难道说我身上的刻印虫还在对你产生作用？”  
“不要胡言乱语，你一定是伤病发作之后，神智都变得不清醒了！”  
“说我不清醒？糊涂的人是你吧。哈哈哈，这是什么反应啊，”惊奇的看着绮礼慌乱尴尬的神情，雁夜抬起手，手指戏弄地点在他的脸颊上摩挲着：“我得到的消息是你应该结过婚啊，怎么现在看起来简直像个十六岁的高中生呢。”  
“都说了……不是这么回事！”绮礼不由得后仰，想躲开他的手，却因为手臂还抱着对方，反而变成了别扭的姿势，“我并没有——”  
“嗤，就算承认了，也不是什么羞耻的事情。你都已经紧抱着我不放了，这么拼命的否认是想对谁说呢？”  
“……”  
绮礼皱起眉头，沉默了片刻才发出压抑的声音：“如果要追究原因，那只是因为你还没有回答我的问题。在那之前，不能让你死而已。”  
“问题？就是那个微不足道的？”雁夜转而用手捏着他的衣服布料，像是对衣领的设计产生了兴趣，“得知了我参战的理由，又能怎么样？比起这种小事，杀掉自己的敌人才是正确的选择。按照印象来看，你应该是个说干就干，不会拖泥带水的人才对吧。”  
听着他的问话，绮礼最初的情绪波动过去后，渐渐冷静了下来。  
沉默了片刻，他略微叹了口气，转头看向雾气渐散的河堤：“曾经，也有人对我说过类似的话。”  
“嗯？”  
“兴趣……说我对你产生了兴趣。”  
“……噗，哈哈，哈哈哈哈！”  
雁夜几乎是瞬间发出了尖利的大笑声：“太惊人了，你居然还像个高中生一样去和别人商谈人际关系的烦恼吗！”  
“别笑了，”绮礼无奈地皱皱眉头，“我没有和人商谈。我也没有什么烦恼，是那个人主动来找我的，他好像以戏弄我为乐。”  
“你这副迷茫的模样，任谁都会想要戏弄你的，”雁夜却毫不客气地继续挖苦，“连这些简单的问题，也要思前想后，我都快要看不下去了。”  
“简单的问题？”对于他刻薄的用词，绮礼终于也生气起来，“就算不能认同我的性格，对于刚刚治疗了你的人，你用这样的态度也太过无礼了。”  
“哈，这就是你搞错了。说实在的，我不需要任何治疗，”雁夜愈加好笑地看着他生气的表情，“从研习间桐的魔术开始，我就是这样大口大口地吐着血，一路走到现在的，从来没有人治疗和照顾过我，我也什么事都做成了。明白吗，你只是在按自己的想法做着多余的事情。”  
“……”  
绮礼无言地看着他，终于紧紧地皱起了眉头。  
“生气了？生气也是自然的，不过在我看来，你这样无视我的力量，把我当做弱者一样保护起来，明明没什么好烦恼的，却还是一副茫然空虚的模样，这才是最让人生气的事情呐。”  
“我并不是要听你这种无谓的辱骂才告诉你这些的。”绮礼阴沉地看着他的脸，却也没有因为恼火而攻击他的意思。  
“我没兴趣辱骂你，我只是说出实情。”雁夜抬起淡紫色的眼瞳，冷淡地回视着他：“你说你对时臣没有二心？不要光说漂亮话了，看着我的眼睛，再把这句话好好说一遍。”  
“……”  
绮礼一直以来冰冷麻木的双眼，在被雁夜的紫瞳看了片刻之后，终于出现了波动，接着略微调转，看向了其他的方向。  
又过了好一会，应答的声音才响了起来。  
“……但是，我没有背叛他的理由。”  
像是终于承认了雁夜的质疑，绮礼几近自言自语地低声说着，语句都变得断断续续：“我就是为了协助时臣师，才参加这场战争的。也是为了这场圣杯战争，才跟着他学习了魔术。如果背叛他，我之前所做的一切不就毫无意义了吗？”  
看着他的神情，雁夜脸上尖锐的讽刺笑意终于柔和了些：“嗤，你可真是可怜啊。付出努力所做的所有的事情，居然没有一样是为了自己的。也难怪你不想干下去了。”  
“……什么？”  
“我在说，你很可怜。比起我，需要被治愈的人是你才对吧。”  
“……”  
绮礼睁大双眼，转头像是第一次认识对方一样愕然地看着雁夜。  
看了好一会，绮礼才勉强从不可思议的状态中清醒，讷讷地发出声音：“为什么……这样说？就算我有疑惑，也不可能有需要被你同情的地方。”  
抬起眉头看着他，雁夜终于确定对方是真心诚意地在发问，不由得笑着摇摇头，叹了口气。  
“怎么了？”  
绮礼更加茫然了，还没等继续出声询问，他就看到雁夜抬手捏住了他的下巴，将他的脸略微转向，然后侧身径自吻了上来。  
“唔？！”  
太过吃惊之下，绮礼全身都僵硬了。  
发丝搔在他的额头上。微凉的柔软嘴唇挡住了他的声音。没有像上一次会面时那样肆意地吸食他体内的魔力，雁夜只是单纯地做出了亲吻的这个动作。  
毫无攻击性地轻贴过来，蜻蜓点水一样的浅吻而已。只接触了不到两秒，雁夜就忽然向后仰，撤离了嘴唇。  
“……”  
绮礼怔着望向对方略微眯起的清澈明亮的紫瞳，更加说不出话来。  
“现在，看着我的眼睛再说一遍吧，”雁夜用摸不透情绪的平淡神情看着他，就算做出了忽然亲了他的举动，说话的声音也仍然毫无变化，“你是为什么要来治疗我？”  
“我……”  
绮礼看着他的眼睛，只能发出无意义的音节来。  
“嗯？”  
“……”  
等了片刻，看绮礼还是没出声，雁夜就像是耐心已经耗尽了一样，抬手推了推他的手臂：“既然你没什么要说的，就快点放开手。你的魔术也已经释放结束，我想回去休息了。”  
“……”  
绮礼还是用异常复杂的目光看着他的脸，并没有按他的要求松开手，反而搂得更紧了些。  
稍微用力没有能够推开，雁夜也就不再多费力气挣扎，懒于再理会他，转头看着远处的水面。原先浓重的雾气已经渐渐散开，能够看到更远一些的地方了。  
这样过了好一会，绮礼才稍稍吸了口气，又慢慢呼出，像是终于想通了什么似的，弓起脊背收紧手臂，把雁夜完全搂进怀里。  
“大概……”  
把脸埋在雁夜的衣领中，绮礼的声音显得含混不清：“大概，你说的没错。”  
“什么？”雁夜不快地皱皱眉头。  
“我……的确是……对你抱有不寻常的兴趣吧。”  
终于冲破了体内的一层迷雾似的，绮礼用有些发抖的低声对自己的内心做出了判断。  
搂住雁夜的腰的手指像是要压抑感情一般用力抓入衣褶，口内的牙齿也不由得咬紧。如果不这样做的话，他总觉得会有更加软弱和荒唐的话语脱口而出。  
他到底在干什么呢？  
从旁侧观看着间桐雁夜这个人的模样，进而变得想与他当面一谈。在见到之后，这样的欲望不仅没有减轻，却变得愈加强烈。  
而现在，他终于能把这个一直念念不忘的人搂在怀里，却第一次对自己的思念感到了不安和恐惧。  
就在他内心挣扎的时候，雁夜的反应却是早有预料一般平静：“看吧，只是一念之差的简单事实而已。不过，俗话说当局者迷，因为你就是这副陷在蜘蛛网中没法脱身的模样，我才会说你可怜。这和辱骂没有任何关系，你现在懂了？”  
这个轻快明朗的声音，终于将绮礼逼到了最后的悬崖边上。  
不能等待别人给自己一个答案，他只能痛苦地审视着自己纠结不堪的心情。  
这份异常执着的感情……是所谓的【迷恋】，或是【爱情】吗？  
……怎么可能呢。真正的爱情，不该是这样的吧。自己的感情中并不存有温暖与美好的部分，他面对这个男人的时候，脑海里涌动的只有灰暗浑浊的危险欲望。  
但是，只要想起间桐雁夜这个人的存在，凝视这个人的容貌，就会变得喧嚣不堪的内心……到底是怎么回事呢？  
明明不能也不应该接近，他却反复背弃养育教导自己的教会和深深信赖自己的导师，对于间桐雁夜这个本该杀死的敌人，反而产生了近似于眷恋的软弱情感——  
言峰绮礼，原来是个这么龌龊不堪，内心不存信仰的人吗？！  
“但是……这是错误的，这种无用的感情……无异于是罪孽……”  
背诵信条一般，绮礼痛苦地自言自语着。  
“什么？真是嚣张的口气啊，你这是在瞧不起人？”雁夜却不快地提高声音训斥了起来，“自己跑来追着我不放，结果又说我不值得被你追求，这可真是太可笑了，你想让我命令虫子直接从你的左耳进右耳出一招干掉你吗？”  
“我没有那么说。”  
绮礼说着，顿了顿又继续加了一句似乎有些多余的解释：“我也并不是在追求你。”  
“嗤，那你就松手吧。之前不是说等我恢复，你就离开吗，怎么还在这里磨蹭？如果想要和我一战，我也奉陪。”  
雁夜说着，身上的气势陡然变化。  
并没有逞强的意思，他看起来的确没有在对海魔一战中伤到元气，绮礼的治愈魔术更是让他恢复得接近健康状态。魔力在他身上被调动聚集，看来随时可以发动攻击。  
而两人紧贴到如此近的距离之下，就连精于体术和格斗的绮礼也不能确定自己可以毫发无损地避开。  
很明显的，间桐雁夜并没有抱持着与他相同的感情。不要说是感谢之前他的治疗了，这个男人看起来头脑清醒冷静得就像冰块，前一秒还会笑着说话，片刻后就会指挥虫子咬穿他的心脏似的。  
不可思议的，对于这样的状况，绮礼却没有感到一丝愤怒或是失望。  
绝对是哪里出了问题。  
只是听到传入耳中的雁夜的声音，他就感到浑身的肌肉和神经都得到了安抚一般放松下来。心脏的跳动越来越有力，呼吸进肺中的氧气也渐渐显得不够，让他的头都有些晕眩。  
“不过，你是不可能就这么离开的吧。”  
雁夜忽然用带着笑音的轻声，贴近他的耳边说道。  
“攻击我就更不可能了。你现在，很难受吧？恐怕连站起来都会很困难了呢。”  
“唔！”  
绮礼听着对方嘲讽一般的笑声，终于确定了内心的不安感并不是错觉：“你……”  
话刚出口一个字，他就猛地刹住了还未出口的句子。  
传进耳内的并不是他所熟悉的自己的嗓音，而是伴随着浓重的喘息，颤抖着呻吟一般的压抑痛苦的声音。  
“我现在没有咳嗽，没注意到吗？”恶意地微笑着，雁夜抬手用指尖将他的下巴抬起，“刚刚消耗大量魔力的我，体内的虫子们正是急需补充力量的时候，我要是把它们的活跃都压制下去，可是会咳到视力都消失的。”  
“唔……！”  
糟糕，魅惑的魔术吗……大意了！  
只是因为雁夜是这副大口呕血的虚弱模样，就认为已经没有警惕的必要，真是太天真了。难道在见到自己的第一时间，雁夜就已经做好了吸取魔力的打算吗？  
“这不可能……”  
绮礼不适地皱紧眉头，却并没有感受到对方体内散发出和上一次那样显而易见的魔力波动。  
虽然说上一次是因为大意，不慎受到了影响，但是这次他早就有所防备，同样的情况是不可能发生第二次的。  
但是雁夜的确没有因为刻印虫反噬而剧烈咳嗽，说明他体内的虫活动一切正常。  
难道是因为这次的原理不同——  
“都到这个程度了，你还不明白？明明其他时间都很清醒，说到自己的事情，你的智力忽然就低了一个档次呢。”  
雁夜眯起眼睛，从只隔一拳的近处看着绮礼的脸：“虽然我是不知道，你到底是因为什么对我有这么大的兴趣，不过，显而易见是你松懈精神自愿打开了魔力的屏障，接受了我身上的魔力的波动吧。”  
“什……”  
“我啊，如果认真起来的话，急需魔力的时候，普通人只要和我对视超过五秒就会向我下跪了。别小看间桐的虫魔术，从人的身上得到无限的魔力和生命力，操控人心什么的都是可以达到的。只是我良心还没坏，懒得去做而已，”雁夜出声打断他的问话，“所以你现在还能清醒地和我说话，完全就是因为我看在你治疗我的份上没有出手，放着虫子不管，让它们自己对你摇头摆尾罢了。”  
绮礼只是忍耐着越来越急促的呼吸，愕然地看着他。  
“不过我现在改主意了。既然你是自愿的，我也无所谓。”  
雁夜说着，抬起捏着他下巴的手，转而揽住他的脖子：“你的魔力，我收下了。稍微做点心理准备吧，这次我大概会让你连回家的力气都没有。”  
“等……你这是……”  
绮礼隐约已经理解了雁夜所说的话中真正的含义，却因为严重的晕眩不能顺利发出声音：“我……不是自愿！我不可能——”  
“哦？”  
雁夜斜起嘴角微妙地笑着，将他的脖子拉近，紫色的眼瞳中瞬间泛起令人心悸不已的水光。凑近他的耳边，雁夜的声音轻柔得几近气声，仿佛要淹没在风的呼啸之中。  
“和我做一次之后，你就不会这么说了。”


	12. Chapter 12

话音刚落，没有等到绮礼做出回应，雁夜就自行侧头张开双唇，轻咬上绮礼的耳垂。  
感觉到对方的肩膀反射地缩起后，他满意地笑了声，伸出舌尖，颇有挑逗意味地舔着绮礼耳后的皮肤。  
“唔……！”  
虽然头脑无法灵活运转，熟悉的被舔舐的感觉却清晰地传导入体内，绮礼瞬间想起了上一次会面时，被强行打断的那段亲近的接触。  
心中原先还模糊不清的骚动就像被点着了引线的弹药一样爆炸开来。  
这不正常，已经不能完全归咎于魅惑魔术的效果了。  
就算是自己的妻子还在世，或是心性单纯的少年时期，绮礼也没有体会过这么强烈的动摇感。作为代行者执行大量任务的过程中，他并不是没有面对过强力的魔术和精神攻击，也没有一次是像这样毫无还手之力的。  
“啊，不过这里还真是太冷了，”在他混乱的过程中，耳边还传来雁夜追击一般的叹息声，“麻烦你抱我起来……我的车在那边。”  
绮礼只能深吸一口气，闭上眼睛，再慢慢睁开。  
“……我想起来了。”  
听到绮礼忽然说出的半句不合气氛的话，雁夜稍微停下了亲他的动作：“嗯？”  
“我曾经……向神祈祷过，请求他保护你，让你在和我重逢之前都能活下去。”  
绮礼艰难地喘息着，声音却渐渐清醒过来：“我从那个时候开始，其实就早已经背叛时臣师父和教会了。但是神……没有惩罚我，还完成了我的愿望。”  
“……呵，所以呢？”雁夜看他好像是还要说什么，便将脸侧搭在他的肩上节省力气。  
“我虽然没有忠于老师，却也没有渎神。我的信仰……并没有动摇。”  
说到这里，绮礼就像是要增加自己的信心一般，手臂用不必要的大力将雁夜整个人都压进怀中，接着猛地收回平伸的腿，从地上站了起来。  
瘦削的间桐家主，在他的怀里就像没有分量的一袋衣物一样，他转身大步行走的姿势还是一如既往的标准而挺拔坚定。  
“既然这是神的旨意，我就没有必要迟疑不决。”  
绮礼一边说着，一边没费多少力气就找到了藏在树后的雁夜的车，转而几步走到了后排座位的车门前。  
“门没锁。”雁夜蜷缩在他怀中示意道。  
但绮礼并没有立刻伸手开门，而是沉默地站立在原地。  
“……我一直觉得，我在追寻什么。而我在找的东西，好像可以从你的身上发现，所以我不想杀你。”  
重新开口的时候，绮礼的声音就像曾经与雁夜初见时那样低沉平静：“你一定已经看穿我的内心了吧。不然，就不可能在面对我的时候完全没有恐惧。你，也是个不正常的人呢。”  
“……”抬起眉头看了眼绮礼的侧脸，雁夜那双泛起情欲的眼睛轻快地眯了起来，“哈哈哈哈，恐惧？我早就没有那种感情了。被无数的虫子钻进身体，再钻出身体，好好地翻来覆去洗礼十年，你也会和我一样的。”  
“但是你的心还在。”  
绮礼用低沉的声音笃定地说着，就像是在评论一个认识几十年的旧友：“为什么呢，你明明已经从里到外，完全地损坏了。可是你的心是完好的，甚至比我见过的任何一个人都要健全。”  
“是吗？居然会被你这样擅长修炼心性的神职者赞赏，我还真是意外。”  
雁夜回答的声音并没有一丝荣幸感，只是充满了嘲讽的笑音。  
“我，没有心呢。”  
绮礼却并不在意他的态度，只是自言自语地说下去：“我一直觉得，我的胸口，就像没有心脏一样。只有一个空洞，什么都——感觉不到。”  
意外于他会忽然这样坦诚地谈论自己的事情，雁夜沉默地听着，并没有立刻插话。  
“但是看到你的时候，我竟然会觉得这个空洞渐渐被填起来了。明明——你是这样一无所有地走向灭亡的人。我就在想，你的身上一定有着什么我的老师，我的父亲……不，我之前认识的所有人……都没有的东西吧。”  
“哈……”  
雁夜仍然没有接话，只是发出无意义的轻笑声。  
“间桐雁夜，你到底是什么人？”绮礼皱起眉头，看着近在咫尺随风摆动的紫色发丝，“为什么要说我比起你来更加可怜？你在做的，全都是会给自己带来痛苦的事情吧。”  
“哈哈哈，我可没有义务听你商谈烦恼，也没必要回答你所有的问题。”  
雁夜虽然仍旧语带讽刺，却也因为绮礼的坦诚而变得态度温和了些。顿了片刻，他还是发出了回答的声音：“我啊，其实是个喜好很分明的人呢。”  
“……唔？”  
“有非常喜欢的人和事情，也有非常讨厌的。憎恨的东西，就算让我承受再多的折磨，也不会变成喜欢的，”雁夜平淡地说着，抬起手来，绕到绮礼的脸侧捏着他的额发，“同样的，我心爱的对象，就算让我承受再多的痛苦，我的爱也是不会变少的。”  
绮礼并没有躲避他的手，就像急需水分的饥渴野兽一样，贪婪而直率地盯着他说话的嘴。  
“我所做的一切，都是为了我爱的人。而我爱的人，也同样的爱着我。所以不管有多痛苦，我都不会迷茫。”  
抬头望向绮礼的眼睛，雁夜的脸上是柔和却坚不可摧的强者的笑容：“这样的，能够为之牺牲一切，忍耐所有空虚和痛苦的人，你没有吧。”  
“……”  
绮礼的神情没有变化，只是沉默地看着怀里的人。  
过了好一会，绮礼才略微闭了下眼，像是解开了什么心中的死结，又像是承认了什么无可奈何的败局一样，发出短促的叹息：“我的确没有。”  
“呵，这位先生，商谈时间结束了，还想聊天可是要续费的，”雁夜勾起嘴角，收回了之前挂在脸上的强硬神情，换成了邪气满溢的微笑，“站在这里，不是和之前一样冷吗，你还要不要继续？”  
“……说得也是。”  
绮礼抬手拉开门，弯身将雁夜放在座椅上，接着自己钻进车内，一边径自咬上雁夜的嘴唇，一边反手关上了车门。  
与外面的寒风呼啸不同，车内温暖而安静。  
衣物摩擦与呼吸的声音陡然变得分明起来，空气中的气味也从血腥尘土的湿凉味道换成了皮革与人体的温暖气息。  
这样封闭的空间带来了安定的感觉，绮礼原先混乱的心情放松下来，不再思考任何事情，任凭身体本能地压在雁夜的身上。被他亲吻的人异常配合地打开牙关，伸出舌尖与他的纠缠摩擦，手臂用力揽住他的脖子，引导他侧头换成舒适的姿势。  
吮吸和舔舐带来的触感很舒服，就像是在品尝什么甜美的餐点一样。接吻的间隙，雁夜零碎的呼吸落在他的脸上，感觉也带有淡淡令人兴奋起来的微妙香气。  
令人头晕目眩的舒适感就像热水一样在身上漫涌开来。  
“呼……过来。”  
绮礼满意地低声说着，伸手揉着雁夜柔软的发丝，将他搂进怀中，顺势将手探入他的衣领中，将和服拉扯开。  
伸手握住雁夜骨节清晰的肩膀，传来的是和上次一样凉而光滑的感觉。  
单薄的皮肤包裹着易碎的骨骼，只是用手掌贴在胸口，心跳的脉动就清晰可辨。指尖顺着滑下去，皮肤变得比脖颈处要温热许多。绮礼用手指摩挲描画着，继续拽开雁夜的内衣，用触感熟悉着对方的身体。  
“呵……你这样是脱不下来的，”唇舌分开的间隙，雁夜抬起手来自己单手娴熟地解着衣服上的系绳，一边仰起脖子喘息着用眼神示意，“你的衣服，扔到前座去。”  
“唔。”  
绮礼含混地应了声，低头追上去继续吮咬着他的脖颈，双手匆匆解开自己的上衣，这才不舍地抬起头，转身面向前座，将上衣脱下之后，随便掷出手中的衣物。  
裸露的背上，忽然传来被柔软濡湿的物体摩擦的感觉。  
“唔！”  
绮礼反射地绷紧肌肉，还没来得及转身，雁夜的双臂已经圈住了他的腰，从背后搂住他的上身，细细地舔起他的后颈，嘴唇贴着他的皮肤，一直向下滑到肩胛骨。  
“身材不错。”  
感觉到绮礼为了抑制喘息而紧握住他环在腰上的手臂，雁夜低声笑了起来，将嘴唇贴在他的耳际：“知道要怎么和男人做吗？”  
“……”绮礼沉默了一下调整呼吸，才能发出正常的声音，“只有常识。”  
“呵……我想也是。”  
张开牙齿轻咬着他的耳廓，雁夜松开搂腰的手，探入已经解开的裤子中摸索他的下身。被触摸带来的酥麻感让血液全都涌向腰际，绮礼难耐地抬手覆在他的手背上，漫无目的地摩挲着他的手指。  
过了片刻，他下意识地转过身换回搂住对方的姿势，恍惚地看着雁夜敞开的和服下瘦削的身体。不知是病态还是缺乏光照的原因，雁夜的皮肤要比他的白皙很多。抬手拨开紫色的发丝，绮礼着迷地看着对方垂下睫毛的眼睛，不由得用拇指轻贴上对方的眼睑，感觉着眼球的颤动。  
对于他的动作觉得很有趣似的，雁夜闭上眼睛笑了声：“什么？”  
“我觉得，很漂亮。”  
绮礼抬起另一手，托起他的脸颊，目光愈发的迷茫游移：“你的身体，很漂亮。我从来没有……见过这么美的东西。”  
“……”  
雁夜吃惊地睁开紫瞳，抚摸他的动作都停了一会。  
和他对视了好几秒后，雁夜才无奈地笑出声来，将头抵在他的胸口，像是没力气了似的：“嘿……这是什么，告白吗？”  
“……我不知道。”绮礼低下头，把脸埋进他的头发里。  
“我的身体，和漂亮什么的，根本就搭不上边吧。”雁夜顺势低头咬着他的锁骨，接着俯身一路向下亲吻着。  
“唔……”  
已经没法再顺畅地发出声音，绮礼干脆放弃了回答，将手插入雁夜的头发中有些粗鲁地揉弄起来。被亲吻的小腹控制不住地阵阵痉挛，让他禁不住弓起脊背。  
觉察到他已经快要到了忍耐的极限，雁夜抬起手来，安慰般地抚摸着他的肋侧：“不喜欢的话，就闭上眼睛吧。”  
“……什么？”  
绮礼茫然地低头看着对方深深地俯下身，埋首于他的两腿之间。  
接着，完全意想不到的，下身传来了被温暖湿软的唇舌与口腔包裹的感觉。  
“唔！等……”  
还没等绮礼脱口而出的句子成型，雁夜已经开始维持着吮吸的动作，缓慢地前后移动起来。  
绮礼愕然地低头看着他的动作，片刻后就近乎痛苦地皱起眉头，呼吸都开始变得困难起来。无法再直视雁夜伸出鲜红的舌尖舔舐自己的异常情色的模样，他只能艰难地抬起头，仰靠在车门上。  
手指无意识地握着雁夜的侧颈，却无法使出力气阻止对方，只是令他对雁夜的动作感觉得更加清晰而已。  
而另一边，雁夜感觉着口腔内的物体渐渐地开始充血变硬后，松开双唇，转而从根部反复地舔到顶端。  
那之后不知过了多久。也许只是很短暂的几十秒，又或者是几分钟，绮礼已经完全不得而知。  
听不到声音了。  
热得简直快要熔化。  
“……等等……”  
最后，他只能抬手抓住雁夜的头发，痛苦地从紧咬的牙关间发出有些局促的声音。  
“呼……”稍稍松开口腔，雁夜发出有些沙哑的轻声，“不用忍的。”  
“但是，唔！”  
看到雁夜重新低下头去，绮礼只能闭上眼睛，大口大口地吸收着氧气，抵御潮水一般让他眼前发黑的窒息感。最初的尴尬和不适，已经完全变成清晰而强烈的快感，麻痹着他最后的一丝理智。  
在仅存的那少许的意识中，绮礼的心中涌出了微薄的恐惧。  
虽然异常的舒适，却因为这毫无空隙的充实感而感到无所适从。  
如果说在身体交缠的过程中会出现的生理意义上的满足，他还是有感受过的，但像现在这样连思考的余裕都没有，所有的意识全都集中在同一件事情上的体验，绮礼有记忆以来也不曾有过。  
“……啊！”  
终于，眼前被幻觉中的白光覆盖，控制不住地绷紧全身，接着慢慢放松。这时候，绮礼终于感觉到了自己心口有什么在剧烈地跳动着。  
心脏……原来是在这样努力地跳着的啊。  
胸口的空洞里，原来存在着如此强而有力的脉动。血液一下一下，被压送至全身，疲惫和充满活力的舒适感，同时蔓延开来。  
一时之间无暇顾及车内另一个人，绮礼只能闭眼喘息着，让脱力的感觉渐渐自然褪去。直到感觉到雁夜撑着座椅直起身来，他才睁开眼睛看了过去。  
雁夜不知何时已经将裤子脱下了。抬起手挡着嘴，将什么吐在了手上，接着向前伏在他的胸口，喘息着将沾有浊白液体的手指探向自己的后臀。  
“嗯……”略微皱起眉头，雁夜稍微忍耐着不适，挪动腰部让手指更容易动作。  
这时才明白他在做什么，绮礼原先还有些昏沉的头脑很快就清醒过来：“你……”  
听到他的声音，雁夜略微抬起头，一边皱眉一边眯起眼睛笑了声：“不稍微……弄一下，你根本就，进不来的。”  
“唔！”  
对视的一瞬间，绮礼感觉自己几乎要被对方那双水光荡漾的紫瞳直接吸进去一般，甚至暂停了呼吸。  
雁夜半闭着眼睛，完全将重心压在他的身上，只专心动着探向后方的右手。大概是相当难受，过了片刻，雁夜将搭在他身侧的左手抬起，探向自己的下身，握住还瘫软着的部分随意地摩擦起来。  
简直和战斗时的那个冷静沉稳的魔术师判若两人。  
此时的雁夜浑身都向外散发着浓烈的诱人气息，已经没法分清是心理的作用，还是他体内的刻印虫发出的欢快号召，总之，只要是一个神智还正常的人看到他的这副模样，就绝对没法抵挡得了。  
被这样的气氛鼓动着，绮礼全身渐渐褪去的热度又被点燃了起来。抬起手拨开雁夜脸颊上被汗水濡湿的发丝，他看到微张着的双唇间还残留着原本属于自己体内的液体，不由得心跳不已地用指腹抚摸着对方的嘴角。  
原本半闭着眼睛的雁夜感觉到了他的触摸，笑了笑伸出舌尖来，像小动物一般轻舔着他的指尖。  
柔滑的刺激顺着指尖传回全身，绮礼将手指探入雁夜的口内，任凭他吮咬着。  
也许不仅是眼前的景象太过诱人吧。车厢也形成了良好的密闭空间，魅惑的魔力波动满溢而不会散失。各种因素混合在一起，就算是刚刚经历过一次发泄，绮礼的下身也很快就有了反应。对于这种变化，他完全懒于介意，只是抬手揽住雁夜在和服下半裸着的肩膀。  
“够了，快点坐上来。”  
仅剩的一点余裕让他尽力清晰地在对方的耳边吐出这句话。


	13. Chapter 13

“哈……哈哈哈。”  
觉得他这样认输一般的语气很有趣似的，雁夜一边微皱着眉头，一边却低声笑了起来。  
抬腿跨过他的双腿，雁夜伏在前座的椅背上，撑起后腰来：“自己……来吧。”  
不再回应他的声音，绮礼已经无法忍耐脑中响起的尖锐噪音，抬手捏住他的胯骨，毫不客气地将自己的部分推挤了进去。  
“啧，真……紧……”  
绮礼下意识地皱起眉头。  
剧烈的被挤压的感觉带来的窒息感，已经让他分不清是痛苦还是舒适，脑内已经完全空白无法思考，只能没有退路地向前推进。  
“谁让你，嗯，这么着急呢……”  
雁夜也难耐地仰起头，放松身体配合着他。叹息声听起来倒是比绮礼的要从容得多，似乎已经开始觉得舒服了。  
……真是不愉快。  
不知为什么，就是有无名火从胸口冒出来。  
从进车开始就处在被动和被嘲讽的立场上，一直持续到这个时候，绮礼心中原先模糊的郁闷也终于放大为了明确的不快。  
不过为这种事情生气，总觉得有些可笑。  
看着面前脊椎的骨节突出的瘦弱脊背，绮礼长长地呼出一口气，手掌用力将雁夜拉入怀中，腰向前强硬地推送，完全进入了对方的体内。  
“啊！嗯，嗯……”  
雁夜不由得反射地低声叫了出来，呼吸终于变得凌乱不堪。手指深嵌入座椅的布套中，他咬着嘴唇撑起身，完全坐在了绮礼的怀里。  
太轻了。  
即使全身的重量都已经压在了腿上，绮礼仍然觉得这个男人的体重轻得不合逻辑。  
不过，除了微弱的怪异感之外，他心中满都是能将对方完全控制在怀中带来的轻快情绪。仰靠在他怀里的人还在调整呼吸试着挪动身体，正是完全没有回手之力的难得一见的柔弱状态。  
终于可以将心中的闷火发泄出来，绮礼没有任何预兆地搂住对方的腰，肆意地顶入最深处，又抽出一半继续猛推进去。为了避免弄伤自己，他先是放慢了动作试了试，却在听到雁夜掺杂疼痛的呻吟时完全兴奋起来，很快就抓到了能让自己最愉快的节奏，大力地上下晃起腰来。  
“哈，哈……不错嘛……”  
对于他粗暴的动作却没有什么异议，雁夜断断续续地说着，扶着椅背让自己坐得平稳些，配合他的动作，愉快地笑着享受着越来越剧烈的冲击感。  
怎么觉得自己好像……其实是勤快地服务了这个男人呢？  
“……算了。”  
绮礼重新叹了一口气，也放松心情，任凭身体本能地动作，一边低下头像之前雁夜对他做的那样啃咬着眼前白皙的后颈，一边抬手拉开雁夜的大腿，伸手握住腿间的敏感处抚弄起来。  
不出所料的，原先还松弛着的瘦弱身体，很快就喘息着痉挛起来。抬手摸索着拉住他的手腕，雁夜向后将后脑仰靠在他的肩上，艰难地呼出灼热的气息：“不用……做这种事。”  
绮礼却没有回答他，只是抬手将他的脸拨转过来，俯身顺势吻住他的嘴唇。  
雁夜从鼻子里发出含义不明的声音，先是被动地和他轻触了几下，接着忽然像是无法忍耐了一样，抓着前方的椅背撑起身脱离他的控制，接着吃力地转身，重新面对他跨坐了下来。  
一边任由绮礼推顶着自己的身体，他一边紧搂住对方的脖子，侧头俯下去狂热地唇舌胶着地深吻起来。  
车内的水声和呻吟喘息响亮得遮过了窗外的风声，外面曾经发生过的激烈争斗，以及正在持续变化着的战局，好像都已经完全不存在了。  
只有两个人而已。  
整个世界，被缩小到了车内的一方温暖狭窄的空间内。  
不需要思考，身体被生理的极度满足所填充，心脏就像此刻才新生一样热烈地跳动。尽情地贯穿和抚摩品尝着怀中这具渗出汗水的孱弱身体，言峰绮礼一时之间抛开了自己的身份，也暂时忘却萦绕不去的迷茫和烦恼，甚至想不起自己的姓名——  
眼前和脑海中，只有这个与自己贴得不能再近的男人眼中闪烁着的淡紫色光亮而已。  
耳边充斥着凌乱的声响，他的内心却渐渐安定平静下来。  
持续了多久呢，这样好像可以一直延续到无限远的尽头的舒适时光，最终还是迎来了结束的那一刻。  
全身的血液就像海啸一样翻滚沸腾着的感觉，让绮礼禁不住咬紧了牙关。而同时感觉到从他体内传递过来的温热液体，雁夜也不由得痉挛着蜷缩起身体。  
几乎是同时的，绮礼感觉到自己体内的热度和魔力，也随之高速地奔涌向了坐在怀里的人。极度的头脑麻痹与弥漫全身的剧烈快感持续的时间长到了让人吃惊的程度，甚至开始让他喘不过气，变得近乎痛苦起来。  
“怎……么回事……”  
下意识地发出声音，绮礼却已经模糊地明白自己的身体正在发生什么状况。  
“啊……啊，很好，就这样……别动，”雁夜紧搂住他的脖子，弓起脊背异常舒适地紧皱眉头，“我……说过的吧，这次，连回家的力气，都不会给你剩下呢。”  
“唔……！”  
虽然察觉到不对劲，绮礼也已经完全没有力量抬手推开他，只能同样地紧抱住对方的腰，将脸埋入他濡湿的发丝中，熬过这出奇漫长强烈的高潮。  
雁夜果真是通过身体的相连处，榨干了他体内几乎所有的魔力。就在绮礼几乎要昏迷过去的时候，腰际不断涌出的剧烈的酸乏感终于戛然而止，换为水岸回波一般地层层涌出的极度疲倦。  
啊……结束了吗。  
即使在这样虚弱的状态中，绮礼也没有感到危机袭来的恐惧。  
他只是将下巴搭在雁夜的肩上，长出了一口气。  
放松身体稍稍后仰，躺靠在身后的垫枕上，他艰难地抬起已经脱力的手臂，就像抱着小熊的幼童一样，牢牢将雁夜箍在了怀里——接着发出均匀的呼吸声，沉沉入睡了。

××××

冗长深沉的睡眠之中，绮礼没有做梦。  
因为太过疲倦睡得毫无知觉，醒来的时候，感觉就像是刚刚闭眼，没过几秒就又睁开了一样。但是脑内罕见的空白感让绮礼确信，自己应该睡了相当久的时间。  
“……”  
从有些酸乏的眼睑间环顾四周，他发现自己还在雁夜的车内。车窗外透入的光线已经完全暗淡下来，时间已经转入了夜晚。  
……耳边传来轻微的呼吸声。  
略微低头之后，绮礼感觉到下巴扫到了柔软的发丝。  
这时他麻木的感官才意识到，自己的怀里还搂着另外一个人温暖的身体。指尖和手臂下是柔软的皮肤与肌肉，生命力与充沛的魔力在流淌。  
那些都是原本属于他体内的能量。  
“……雁夜。”  
绮礼下意识地出声叫着怀里的人。就像对方轻易就叫他“绮礼”了一样，他跳过间桐的这个姓直呼对方的名时也没有感到任何障碍。  
出口的声音是自己不熟悉的沙哑。喉咙异常干涸，身体渴求着水分。  
在这个感觉的提醒下，他这才完全想起在入睡之前发生过的所有事情。身体和精神完全失控的情况下，那些记忆就像是做梦……不，简直就像幻觉。  
但是现在幻觉中的另一个主角就正睡在他的怀里。所以……应该是真实的吧。  
“雁夜。”  
试着又低声呼唤了一次，绮礼听到自己的声音变得正常一些了。  
但是怀里的人仍然没有反应，完全放松着身体，手臂弯折将苍白干瘦的手指随意搭在绮礼的肩上。两人的身上裹着原本收在座椅角落的毯子，虽然并没有穿回衣服，却不觉得冷。  
这个毛毯，是在他睡着之后，雁夜找出来自己盖上的吧。  
绮礼看了眼蜷成一团的雁夜将毯子顶起的曲线，又垂下眼神，随意看着对方的脸。  
睡得可真香。  
长睫毛盖在下眼睑上，嘴唇微张发出轻微的呼吸声，眉毛松弛地耷拉着。这个角度看过去，倒是显得意想不到的年轻呢。  
绮礼看了一会，下意识地抬起手来，拨开散乱的紫发，将手掌贴上雁夜单薄的脸颊。  
就在他手指触上对方的脸的那一瞬间——  
原先还呼呼沉睡着的青年猛然睁开了眼睛。  
没有经过半醒的过渡期，雁夜抬起手来一把抓住了探向自己的手，紫瞳瞬间以异常尖锐警惕的目光直线剜向绮礼的脸。  
魔力的细流高速在周围的空气中纠缠流动起来，散发出巨量的杀气，只要他发出一个指令，就会有无数的黑虫现身，将他手里抓着的这只骚扰他睡眠的手连骨头都啃噬吃空。  
绮礼完全没想到对方会有这么过激的反应，只能一动不动地对视回去。  
“……”  
【这样的表情，很难见到呢。】  
马上就可能失去一只手的情况下，绮礼的脑海中却只有这样无关紧要的念头。  
平日里那张不是冷淡地露出微笑，就是戒备地蹙起眉头的脸孔，此刻圆睁双目因为极度警戒和杀意扭曲的模样，竟然也让绮礼一阵怦然心动。  
大概……  
自己并不是感觉不到“美”的存在吧。  
只不过——能令言峰绮礼感觉到美丽的事物，有些不同寻常就是了。  
就在绮礼这样散乱地想着的时候，雁夜用杀气腾腾的戒备眼神看了他两三秒，也渐渐反应过来对方并不是需要攻击的对象，松开手收回了凶狠的神情。  
绮礼确认雁夜只是出于惊醒的反射防御后，便平静地开口说话：“吵醒你了。”  
“……”  
这时雁夜才从睡眠中清醒过来，疲惫地叹了口气，放松身体又将头搭回原处，瞌睡地半闭起眼睛：“你醒来得还真快。”  
“天已经黑了，我应该睡了很久。”  
绮礼说着，顿了下又继续出声：“……没想到睡醒之后还能看到你。”  
“呵，本来我是打算把你用完之后直接扔出车子的，”雁夜闭着眼睛冷笑了声，“不过，我身体里的虫子们好像很喜欢你的魔力，反应得过激了点。与其浪费体力把你从车上丢下去，不如留在这里当暖水袋陪我睡觉。只有这一条毯子太冷了。”  
“吸收魔力之后，不会立刻就变得健康吗？”绮礼抬起之前被阻挡的手，触摸着雁夜并没有增加多少血色的苍白脸孔。  
“当然不会这么快，消化从别人那里得到的力量，也是很费体力的，”雁夜睁开眼，倒也没有拒绝他的动作，“不过你的魔力明明被我榨干了，现在居然已经可以正常地说话，恢复的速度还真是惊人。”  
“……”绮礼沉默着反查了一下自己体内的魔力状况，只觉得一片凌乱混沌，“没有恢复多少，我还是很累。”  
“这就已经是非常快的速度了，普通人被抽取这么大量的魔力，失去意识好几天也是有可能的，”雁夜一边说着，一边又笑了起来，“作为魔术师有这种素质，的确是很优秀了。”  
绮礼低头看着他的笑容，不由得皱起眉头：“你这是在嘲笑我？”  
“当然不是。”  
雁夜抬手撑住绮礼的肩，自己推开毯子半坐起来，声音已经完全褪去了之前的热度，变回了惯常的冷淡语气：“既然你醒了，就自己穿上衣服离开吧。我可没有义务再收留你了。”  
绮礼垂下眼神，脑内纠缠不清的思绪已经完全解开，对于自己的处境终于有了冷静的认识。  
抬起手抓着座椅的椅背试着坐起，他立刻就被腰背上传来的剧烈乏力感袭击得动弹不得，控制不住地又倒回靠垫上。  
“嗤，也是，能说话就很惊人了，期待你能自己活动是我高估了你。”  
看着绮礼连抬起一根手指都很吃力的虚弱模样，雁夜笑了笑，起身从前座将衣服拉过来，随手抛在他的身上：“不要指望我会替你穿衣服，拿着你的东西离开我的车吧。”  
“……”  
绮礼反射地抬手捞住衣物，却没有回应他的声音，只是用看不出情绪的空洞眼神直望着他。  
注意到对方的视线，雁夜也停下穿回衣服的动作转头：“嗯？”  
“不杀我吗？”  
绮礼看着他，忽然沙哑地低声吐出问话。  
雁夜意外地挑起眉头：“……唔？这是什么问题，我为什么要杀你？”  
“我现在，很轻易就可以被你杀死吧。”  
绮礼一边说，一边吃力地撑起上身，将上衣艰难地套回身上：“我以为你为了胜利可以不择手段，但是后来觉得，应该是我搞错了。你比我想象的要仁慈呢。”  
雁夜眨眨眼，接着轻声笑了起来：“这可真是奇怪的推论，浪费刚刚到手的力量杀了你，就会给我带来胜利？”  
“……敌人，可以少一个吧。”  
“你是我的敌人吗？”  
“……”  
绮礼忽然察觉到对方的话里隐藏的微妙含义，不由得停下了穿回衣服的动作，抬头从衣领的间隙望了过去。  
正对着他的目光的，是雁夜直率毫无回避的紫色眼瞳。  
“……”沉默许久，绮礼下意识地绷紧脊背，“……是要和我结盟的意思？”  
“分明从一开始都是你在追我，现在也是你自愿把魔力双手送上，难道不是你自己想要和我联手吗？”雁夜觉得他的说法很好笑似的侧了侧头，“我无意和你结盟。不过，也不打算杀你就是了。放你平安离开已经是我最大限度的让步，我劝你还是动作快点，免得我改主意。”  
原来如此。  
留下言峰绮礼这个人的性命，只是因为间桐雁夜判定对方已经完全迷恋于自己，不可能造成威胁，因此留下了一个储备的魔力源罢了。  
从见面之初，这个男人就没有把执着不懈一路追来的对手放在眼里呢。  
……等等，总觉得有哪里不对劲。  
垂下眼神思考着的绮礼想到这里，忽然抬起头来：“既然你这么擅长魅惑的魔术，那么找谁都是一样的，杀了我之后，不是也有很多替代的对象吗？”  
对于他的问题，雁夜像是忽然被戳中了什么细微的痛处似的，皱了皱眉头，粗暴地系着上衣的绳子，声音也忽然不快起来：“……呵，换一个间桐的家主，大概就会是这样了吧。很可惜，我是间桐家彻头彻尾的异类，就算是被虫子从里到外咬了十年也还是一样。”  
“唔？”绮礼对于他的反应忽然有了兴趣，并不顾忌他的情绪，径自追问下去，“你的说法很难让人明白，这不算是解释。”  
“你只不过是装傻而已，在别人的伤口上撒盐，让你很开心吧？”雁夜忽然紧皱眉头，出口的话变得异常尖锐，“我平时一直在控制体内虫子的骚动，忍受它们的反噬，当然就是为了拒绝这种不分时间场合的发情而已，就算力量受限，我也不会让无辜的人当间桐魔术的牺牲品。”  
“……唔，”绮礼一动不动地盯着他，“听你这么说，就好像曾经有过很多牺牲品似的。”  
“有。”  
雁夜阴沉地说着，转头整理衣袖，不再看他。


	14. Chapter 14

“嗯？”对于他忽然的发言，绮礼意外地抬起眉头。  
但说出这句话之后，雁夜也没再进行多余的解释，两人沉默相对了好一会。  
看着身边的瘦弱青年垂下睫毛拒绝再进行交流的样子，绮礼虽然想开口说些什么，却因为剧烈的头晕和乏力感而作罢。  
最后却是雁夜自嘲地笑了声，首先开口了。  
“原本我就是为了变强才继承了间桐的魔术，可以算是力量主义者。只要能变得强大，我倒也不排斥做这种事，男女都无所谓。不过经历了很多事情之后，我开始练习压制欲望。一开始并不顺利，不过现在已经不会那么容易失控了。”  
直觉他并没有说完所有的话，绮礼保持沉默地看着他。  
“……战斗不是儿戏，为了安抚这些骚动的虫子，我总得找一个合适的对象做一次。看到你的时候，我就想过，你的魔力很干净，不令人讨厌。而且，也应该不会随便就死了吧。”  
转头看向车窗外的夜景，雁夜低声自言自语般地说着，像是要呼出胸腔中郁积已久，沉淀得干涸枯竭的复杂情绪似的，无声地叹了口气。  
绮礼看着他揭开防御的面具，露出难得一见的真实感情的模样，心跳不由得加快了少许。  
但可惜的是，几秒过后，雁夜的脸上就重新恢复了冰冷的微笑。  
“不过，要是做的过程中你真的死了，对我来说倒也无所谓。”  
看着他的脸，绮礼在长达几分钟的沉默之后，终于叹了口气。  
无视对方的视线，雁夜在这期间已经穿好衣服，将手搭在车门把手上，打算离开后排座位。  
“和我结盟吧。”  
绮礼抬手拉住他的衣袖，径自突兀地开口了。  
“……哦？”雁夜虽然没有转头，却还是停下了推门的手。  
“毕竟还有师徒情谊，我不能直接对时臣师父动手。其他的情报和便利，都可以提供给你。我的Servant遍布各处，所有阵营的动向都在我的掌握之中，你会用得着的。还有，虽然你说自己一个人也没有问题，但是比如之前那样受伤的情况下，有援助的人会轻松得多。”  
“嗤……”  
雁夜轻声笑了起来，接着转为了忍耐不住的哈哈大笑：“哈哈哈哈！说什么师徒情谊，你根本就已经没再把远坂时臣那家伙当成自己的师父了吧！”  
绮礼沉默地看着他笑得抖动的肩膀，艰难地抬起酸乏的手臂，将手掌贴在雁夜披着柔软外套的背上。  
“话说回来，你从一开始，就根本就没打算回答我的那个问题，对吗。”  
低声说着，绮礼凝视着雁夜的后衣领上散落的紫色发丝，虽然用了疑问的句式，心里却已经明白对方会做出怎样的回答了。  
“嗯？啊……你说我参战的理由？”雁夜直起腰顿了顿，却并没有回避地直爽答道，“很简单啊，被圣杯强行选上了，不主动战斗的话，也会被其他人杀死的。”  
“……”  
绮礼不由得皱起眉头：“就这样而已？”  
“不然你以为是什么复杂的理由？哈哈，可惜呢，让你失望了。”  
“……不会。”  
绮礼含混地应着，仍旧紧盯着手掌下对方单薄的脊背。  
……显然，这个男人没有说实话。  
他的心中到底怎么想，以现在对于自己的心防，是绝不可能说出来的。  
等到那个埋藏在内心的答案从间桐雁夜的双唇间吐出的时候，伴随的，也一定是比之前还要痛苦和复杂得多的神情吧。真想看看啊，那个时候，眼前的这个无懈可击的冷静的人到底会是什么模样。  
这样的话，毫无所求漫无目的地参加圣杯战争的自己，也算是有了不同寻常的收获了吧。  
——想到这里，看不见自己的脸的绮礼，露出了自身都没有察觉的一丝兴致盎然的微笑。  
“我知道了。那么结盟的提议呢？”暂时搁置了这个话题，他继续问道。  
雁夜直起脊背，终于转过头来重新看向了他，脸上露出了嘲讽意味强烈的冷笑：“你是说真的？一直缠着我的话，可是会死的。”  
听出对方的话外之音，绮礼侧了侧头：“这倒也不一定，我现在不就活着吗。我不渴求圣杯，如果胜利的话，可以让给你。”  
“哈，这种乱开支票的话，还是少说两句。”  
丝毫不对他的示好领情，雁夜眯起眼睛将他上下打量了片刻，忽然抬起右手来，将食指的指尖指向他的脸。  
“……？”  
不明白他打算做什么，绮礼抬起眉头，下意识地向后仰了点。  
轻微的魔力波动从面前一闪而过，接着雁夜的指尖出现了一只形态已经很为绮礼所熟悉的纤小怪异的昆虫。  
就在绮礼茫然地看着它的时候，小虫抖动翅膀飞了起来，向前飞落到他的肩上，耷拉着翅膀不再移动了。  
转头从近处看着它，绮礼发现这只虫的长相和自己之前看过的监视用的虫略有些不同。  
“这是……？”  
“无论是什么现代的联系方式，都有被窃听和监视的危险。这只小东西除了能代替我的眼睛之外，还可以在三十公里范围内双向地传递声音。就算是现在的我，也只能同时使用五只而已。珍惜点保护好，一旦它死了，我和你的关系也就此终止。”  
平淡地说着，雁夜转回身继续推开车门，接着站在车外的草地上将门拉开，让夜晚河畔的冷风径直吹到绮礼的身上。  
“要联系我，就喂它吃点魔力。我要联系你也会通过它。现在请离开吧。”  
……这是……答应了？  
绮礼在理解对方的意思之后，不由得睁大双眼，接着放松了眉头，露出轻松的微笑，向前伸出手。  
“我自己站不起来。拉我一把。”

××××

未远川的岸边很冷。  
之前多个阵营与巨怪海魔的大战还有硝烟的味道残留下来，风也显得比其他地方更加寒冷。  
站在不属于路灯照射范围的漆黑夜色中，绮礼目送着雁夜的车渐渐远去。  
果然，得召唤一个Assassin来运送自己回去了。凭自己的双腿，能站在原地，他觉得已经相当的不可思议。  
“Master。紧急事态，Master。”  
就在他试着挪动腿脚的时候，一个黑衣的身影忽然低沉急迫地说着，自行在他面前实体化现身了。  
“……什么事？”意外地抬起头来看着自己的Servant，绮礼本想再多训诫两句不应随便现身的话，但因为声音虚弱无力，也就干脆说出最简单的句子。  
“Master，请立刻赶回教会，您的父亲……”  
从对方口中听到了出乎意料的变故，绮礼原先还残留着微笑的脸上，渐渐涌出了巨大的愕然。  
绮礼的父亲言峰璃在今晚会见客人的过程中，却被对方意外地开枪刺杀了。  
黑色的英灵抱着绮礼，一边高速奔回教会，一边在路上简洁地说明事态。按照绮礼的要求，留在教会待命的只有一个Assassin而已，而出于收集情报的需要，这仅有的一位也并没有跟在不需要监视的璃正身边，而是在教会外围巡逻徘徊。  
虽然觉察了璃正秘密地会见了什么人，却并没有在第一时间就潜入屋内旁观。在听到闷响的枪声时，就已经来不及援救了。  
“父亲他，难道已经……”  
绮礼看着眼前飞驰而过的景物，感到一阵呼吸困难，头晕目眩。  
“属下立刻呼唤了同伴为他处理伤口，离开时您的父亲还有意识，但想必也是……”  
觉察气氛不对而将后续的残酷话语吞回肚中，Assassin只埋头在房屋间高速跳跃，远处已经能看得到教会的建筑了。  
“是谁干的。”  
绮礼的声音出人意料的冷静。他那张没什么表情的脸也纹丝不动，没有表现出巨大的惊愕和愤怒，而是立刻接受了事实问出最重要的问题。  
“属下赶到时，那个人已经逃走。根据您的父亲自己解释，应该是那个已经败退的Lancer 的主人。他本来应该失去了行动能力，但是又用其他的方法让自己能够活动了。”  
“……是吗。大概，是为了令咒吧。”  
直到这时，绮礼的眉头才像是撑在中间的什么无形的支柱折断了一样，狠狠地拧死在了一起。

××××

“父亲，父亲！”  
模糊的声音，就像隔着深深的水面，从岸上传入池底一样，断断续续进入言峰璃正的耳朵。  
那声音……  
不行，要回答这个呼唤。一定要回应了这个声音的主人之后，他才能安心地离去。  
“……绮……礼？”  
强烈的意志终究还是让濒死中气若游丝的璃正奇迹般地睁开了眼睛。  
眼前的黑影重叠分散了几次，他终于能够看清床边跪着的男青年，吃力地抬了抬手，青年立刻伸手用力地握住他的手指。  
“父亲，我回来了，您没事吧！父亲！”  
言峰绮礼用在房间里荡出回音的大音量拼命地呼唤着。  
“绮礼……”  
儿子回来了。  
太好了。  
这样的话，就可以完成最重要的事情——  
璃正艰难地抬起手，燃尽濒死之身的最后一丝生命力，紧紧握住绮礼的手。  
“退出圣杯战争吧。”  
绮礼不由得睁大双眼。  
“然后，接收我负责保管的……这些令咒。”  
父亲的声音变得越来越微弱，却执着不懈地说了下去。  
“你协助时臣的工作……做得非常好。辛苦你了。现在……放弃令咒退出战争，然后替代我成为监督者吧。”  
“不，父亲？！”  
绮礼圆睁双目，愕然得无法发出声音。  
“你是我引以为自豪的儿子。能在最后见你一面……真是太好了。”  
言峰璃正的眼睛渐渐失去了焦距，脸颊也出现了生机消散的死灰色。  
“约翰福音……第四章，第二十四节。我……”  
虽然声音已经几不可闻，璃正的脸上却露出满足的微笑，回光返照一般再次握紧儿子的手。  
“我相信你。绮礼。”  
“父亲，等……”  
绮礼不知所措的回答卡在了喉咙之中。  
父亲——听不到他的声音了。  
没有等待儿子的回答，言峰璃正就在刚才那一刻停止了呼吸。就算是再高级的治愈魔术，也已经无法对他产生作用。  
“父亲……”  
绮礼怔怔地看着前一秒还对自己微笑着，现在却已然化为一具尸体的男人，不由得哑然地放松膝盖，瘫坐在了原地。  
怎么办。  
为什么，和父亲最后的对话竟然是这样的内容。  
“不是……我不是您想的这样……值得引以为自豪的人……”  
绮礼这样看着床上紧闭双眼的人喃喃自语着，忽然感到脸上有什么冰冷的东西滑落。伸手接住时，他发现那是自己的泪水。  
言峰璃正什么都不知道。  
他直到生命的最后，也不了解自己的亲生儿子。拼命地支撑到现在，交付出的大量令咒上，所附带的是他作为一个正直慈爱的父亲对于儿子无条件的信任。  
这份心意纯白干净得令绮礼无法抬头，不能正视。  
不久前还在和其他的Master结盟，决意背叛师父的绮礼，早就已经步上了扭曲歪斜的道路。他甚至来不及坦白和忏悔，来不及听到来自严格的父亲口中的教诲训诫，就被动地接下了父亲的这份深重到令他精神几近崩溃的遗物。  
怎么办。  
怎么办。  
绮礼浑身都在发抖。  
上一次流泪是在很久以前了。伴随的是目睹另一个亲近的人死去的记忆。  
那是被他封印在脑海深处的危险匣子。看着此时的泪水，他的内心又莫名地蠢蠢欲动起来。  
不可以，不能这样——快点，快点按照父亲的指示——  
[绮礼。]  
耳边忽然响起一个柔和的声音。  
加诸在绮礼身上的压迫感一瞬间就像有形的铁板一样被这个声音搬开了。  
略微直起身来，绮礼透过盈目的泪水，看着停在自己肩上的异形小虫。  
“……雁夜。”  
绮礼艰难地开口，立刻被自己的声音中透出的近乎求救的虚弱感所震惊。  
但大概是因为面对的只是一只小虫，他并没有感到剧烈的羞愧。  
[这次战争的监督者，是你的父亲？]  
没有安慰，也没有多余的寒暄，小虫发出了与此刻的气氛并不协调的冷静平淡的声音。  
绮礼愣了一下。  
啊，会说出这句话来，说明刚刚和父亲道别的过程，远处的雁夜是通过小虫全程旁观了吧。  
那么就没什么需要隐瞒的了。  
“是。”他坦率地点头。  
[你，要放弃战争吗？]  
“……”  
听到雁夜这句颇有他的风格，一开口就直奔重点中的重点的尖锐问话，绮礼一时之间哑口无言。  
并不是不想回答，左右为难苦于挣扎的他，自己都不知道答案在哪里。  
过了几秒，小虫忽然又传来雁夜没有起伏的平淡声音。  
[不要放弃。接收令咒就够了。]  
“唔？！”  
[不是吗，那么大量的令咒，可是非常可观的助力。这次讨伐Caster，多少人豁上性命，不都是为了这个吗。]  
“雁夜，你知道自己在说什么吗！”  
绮礼的声音再度开始颤抖。  
[我当然知道。当然，如何又能接收你父亲的令咒，又能让你现在的参战者身份得以继续，是要稍微费些功夫，但那也都不困难。]  
“间桐雁夜——！”  
[绮礼。]  
小虫飞了起来，扇动翅膀悬停在绮礼眼前二十多公分的空中。  
那感觉就像是雁夜正坐在他面前，抬起头来说话一样。  
[如果你的父亲还活着，你的犹豫我还能理解。现在他已去世，已不再存有意识了，你这样挣扎伪装下去，是要做给谁看呢？]  
“唔————！”  
雁夜的话就像剔骨的尖刀。  
径直透过表皮，肌肉，不为任何阻力减缓地直线剜进了言峰绮礼的灵魂里。  
原本稍稍停止的泪水，再度从绮礼的眼中汩汩涌出。顺着脸颊滴滴答答落在身上地上，绮礼甚至无力抬手将视野擦拭清楚。  
“但是……这样……是错误的。父亲他……把信任托付给了我……”  
[不，错的是你的父亲。至死都没有明白自己的儿子是个叛徒，是他太过单纯。]  
大概是透过虫子看到了绮礼全身一瞬间的僵硬，雁夜的声音顿了顿，忽然变得平缓了些。  
[不过，他是个好父亲呢。我要是也有这样的父亲，大概现在就不会怂恿你干这种事了吧。]  
“……雁夜。我，是不正常的吧。”  
绮礼崩溃般地喃喃自语。  
“我的妻子去世的时候，我……就想过很多十恶不赦的事情。我，现在也，一样——”  
说到这里，他终于抬起手，虽然捂住了自己的嘴，想阻止接下来的话语，声音却还是忍不住倾倒而出：“明明是这么好的父亲，我的内心……根本，就没有为他的去世觉得悲伤。对于他的遗愿……我竟然还为了私利而迟疑了！”  
[这是什么话，绮礼，你本来就不正常，现在才发现？]  
雁夜的声音却还是一样平和而冰冷，毫无为了安慰他而换个语气的打算。


	15. Chapter 15

“……是吗。你也……这么认为啊。”绮礼呆然地看着小虫，抬起手来，让它落在掌心。  
[绮礼。既然你不明白，我就稍微再浪费些口舌。你虽然有不正常的地方，但仍然是个正常的活着的人，我可不认为这个世界上存在灵魂没有一点瑕疵的圣人。你，是要当那样的圣人吗？]  
“……？”  
透过小虫看着绮礼睁大眼的样子，雁夜的语气变得更加冰冷不耐：[看到自己的瑕疵，就痛不欲生地觉得自己是罪人，想要别人给你一个安慰的答案？别自以为是了，想要成为万全万能的圣者，你还不够格。]  
“……你在，说什么……我并没有……”  
[不因为父亲的去世觉得痛苦，那就说明你不爱他。这么简单的问题，你到底还在纠结什么？]  
绮礼狠狠地咬紧牙关，怒睁双目瞪向手中的小虫。  
有一瞬间，他燃起全身的怒火，想将这个不断发出让他痛苦不堪的声音的东西捏成烂泥，但手指却无论如何都握不下去。  
因为——  
【不要想。】  
雁夜的话——  
【不要再继续想下去！】  
——说的是正确的。  
[我也不爱我的父亲。我每天都在想着要怎么杀了他，梦里也梦见各种方式砍碎他的尸体。如果你说这是深重的罪孽，意思是我也需要去自杀来谢罪吗？]  
“呜，不是……我……”  
绮礼已经陷入一片混乱，被雁夜的话语完全剥开了体内最后那一层隔纸之后，他因为看到了自己黑暗无比的内心而感到极度的恐惧。  
再继续下去会彻底崩毁。  
作为“言峰绮礼”的这个人，会从世界上消失——  
[那么，就和我一起活下去。]  
雁夜的声音，在他混乱得几近昏迷的状态中，也还是分毫不差地传入了耳朵里。  
“什……”绮礼呆滞地机械重复着对方的话，“……和你一起？”  
[不想死，就活下去。身处圣杯战争中的命运就这么简单，到底是和我一起战斗着活到最后，还是现在就放弃，抽身战争独自活下去。你选一个。如果你选择放弃参战，现在就把这虫子捏碎吧。]  
“……”  
雁夜理智清晰的语句，终于给绮礼发烫的头脑泼了一盆冰水。  
[提出结盟的人，不是你自己吗。]  
“……的确。”  
绮礼坐直身体，沉默地凝视着面前紧闭双目的父亲。  
迟疑的时间并不长。  
对于绮礼来说，十几秒就像被无限延伸到了十几个日夜一样，让他的脑海中涌过了几乎令头颅爆炸的思绪。  
然后终于平静下来。  
闭上眼睛再睁开时，他脸上的动摇和重重疑虑惊惶的神色已经像水面震荡多次的涟漪一样消失。眼睛虽然失去了光亮，却已经不再涌出泪水，能清晰地看见眼前的一切。  
“神是灵……”  
他低声地念出约翰福音的第四章第二十四节。  
已经过世的言峰璃正手臂上那些废品般的令咒，在此刻的言语催动之下，竟然重新发出淡而柔和的光亮。绮礼的手臂与此同时也传来皮肤的刺痛，令咒按照父亲的遗志，一个不漏地传递到了绮礼的这一方。  
看都没看一眼珍贵无比蕴含巨大力量的令咒，绮礼只是垂着头，继续发出祷告的声音。  
这次，他念诵的是每日都会重复的主祷文。感觉不到歉疚，无法说出忏悔，对于自己做下的决定，他只能深深低头，用这种方式向已经听不到这些的父亲吐露心声。  
念诵完毕后，他抬起手，在胸口画了十字。  
他的动作很慢。指尖滑过衣料的感觉，就像是要把自己的身体切开一样。  
做完这一切，他终于垂下两手，站起身来。  
而一直在旁边的床沿上默默地看着他的小虫，此刻也飞了起来，悬停在与他同高的位置上。  
“Assassin。将我的父亲好好安葬。”  
这样对着房间的阴影说着，绮礼转头看向小虫，声音变回了毫无起伏的低沉语气。  
“雁夜。我要去找Lancer的Master。”  
[嗯？我还以为你不打算替你的父亲复仇的。]  
“不是复仇。杀了战争的监督者，破坏了圣杯战争的规则，理应受到惩罚。”  
[……哈，那么，你告诉我这个动向的用意是？那个Lancer已经自毁一个宝具，这个你肯定早就知道吧，我不认为现在你的Servant对上他会落败。没有让我协助的必要吧。]  
“我不是要你协助。只是告诉你而已。”  
绮礼说着，不再回望床上的尸体，而是转身大步离开房间：“你接下来的动向，也应该告诉我。”  
这句平淡的话，言外之意无异于在宣告两人结盟关系的确立。  
而对于他的问题，雁夜的回答也没有一丝迟疑。  
[我会去找远坂时臣。]

××××

杀害言峰璃正的那一刻，Lancer的主人肯尼斯并不知道自己正要陷入更深的绝望和惨痛的终结之中。  
与海魔的未远川一战之后，他的未婚妻索拉消失无踪，而Lancer更是损毁了一支宝具，战况可说是惨不忍睹。  
就在他将各种妒忌与怒火都发泄出来，狠狠地训斥未得任何战功的Servant时，察觉了他们所在的Saber已经带着艾因兹贝伦的人造人追杀了过来。  
接下来，当然就是英灵间必然展开的死斗。  
被各种意外打断，此刻终于能得以继续的两位英勇骑士赌上尊严的比拼，并不令两人感到恐惧和紧张，反而斗志昂扬。  
与战斗着的英灵相反，此刻正藏身于阴暗角落里旁观着的肯尼斯，则是已经陷入熊熊燃烧的怒火与焦躁之中。  
很明显，以旁观的角度来看，战局很快就一边倒，自己的Lancer必将落败。与手持黄金之剑的亚瑟王相比，两人的武技不在一个等级，更何况习惯使用双枪的枪兵此刻还只能使用一把武器。  
原先的令咒被索拉拿走了。现在肯尼斯的手上只有一道从璃正那里夺来的新令咒而已，实在没有浪费的余裕，对于自己坚持出战的从者，他根本没有指挥和命令的资本。  
“沙。”  
身边传来一声轻响。  
那声音轻得几不可闻，而陷于极度混乱中左右为难的肯尼斯，也完全没有在剧烈的刀剑碰撞的战斗声中将注意力分给这个无关紧要的声响。  
他几乎瞪裂眼角的眼睛，全都在注视着Lancer的行踪。  
看起来快要落败了。  
毫无疑问，再过不久一定会落败。  
他坐在这里，却无能为力。到底，应该怎么办——  
脖颈忽然一阵冰凉。  
“……？”  
肯尼斯茫然地抬起头来。  
接着，他看到一个短发，穿着神职者的短袍的高大男子，不知何时已经鬼魅一般悄无声息地笔直站在了他的身边。  
那男子骨节宽阔，手劲强韧的指间所夹的细长利刃，此刻正抵在他的咽喉之上。颈侧冰凉的感觉，正是由此而来。  
肯尼斯的脑内响起钢丝划过耳道一般的尖锐噪音。  
“你——”  
是谁？  
后半截句子没能说出口，那一个单纯的发音成为了肯尼斯·艾尔梅洛伊的声带做出的最后的一次振动。  
忽然出现的男子沉默地挥动强有力的手臂，用手中的武器干净利落地切开他的咽喉，割断血管与神经，一招毙命。  
不是为了来折磨他的，也不想与他达成任何协议。这个人甚至没有出声交谈，质问对方为什么要对战争的监督者下手。  
言峰绮礼，只是要完成“取下Lancer的Master的性命”这个任务罢了。  
原本被雁夜抽走的魔力，他通过使用手臂上无主的令咒转化为无属性魔力后又重新补足了。就算面对魔术名门，以现在的绮礼所拥有的可能的魔力量也毫不逊色，更不用说面对毫无反抗之力的对手了。他的动作甚至没有发出一丝声响。  
用阴暗无光的双眼看着坐在轮椅上已然断气的肯尼斯，绮礼收起手中的黑键，一直淡然缺乏表情的脸上，忽然露出了一丝微笑。  
那不是消灭了杀害父亲的仇人所露出的释然笑容，而是更加令人毛骨悚然，让人不明白他为何要笑的单纯愉快的笑意。  
带着这样的神情，绮礼丝毫不在现场徘徊，也不再多看一眼远处酣战的两个英灵，立刻转身隐入阴影之中，悄无声息地离开。  
与此同时，主人的死亡，立刻通过契约的断裂传导给了不远处的Lancer，令他在剧烈的惊愕之中，双目圆睁，全身一阵僵硬。  
更糟的是，此刻他正在和Saber进行着一个极为危险的正面对招。  
几秒前，Saber的剑，正从他的左上斜向狠力挥砍而来，他原本正在举枪格挡的动作，在两次大力撞击之后，已经显出疲态，而骑士王正抓住了他这个致命的破绽，双肘小幅度收回，将剑直线刺往Lancer手臂被撞开后露出空门的胸膛。  
这一招在正常的情况下能不能被枪兵防住，已经成为一个永远无解的问题了。  
就在Saber将剑双手捅出的时候，Lancer竟然像是被什么束缚住了一般，僵硬地顿住脚步，原本战意满溢的俊脸因为惊讶和悲伤极度扭曲。  
“……唔？！”  
虽然察觉了异常，骑士王却已经无法收回用尽全力刺出的杀招。  
长剑毫无悬念地贯穿了迪卢木多的胸膛。  
“Lan……cer？”  
不能置信自己竟然就这样取胜，阿尔托莉亚愕然地维持着紧握双剑的前跨姿势，抬头看向自己的对手。  
低头看着深深没入自己身体的利刃，迪卢木多的嘴里淌出了汩汩的血沫。他先是呆然地愣了几秒，接着露出了浓重的悲哀与遗憾掺杂的笑容。表情虽然无比失落，他的声音却像是释然了。  
“……是我，技不如人呢。我输了，骑士王。”  
“不，不该是这样的，刚才，你到底怎么了？！”抬手搂住迪卢木多失去力气下滑的身体，阿尔托莉亚涌出了胜之不武的内疚，忍不住大声质问。  
“就算刚才我没有迟疑，最后也必然被你击败吧。其实，第一次交手我就已经知道这个结局了，我只是想完成与你的决斗。”  
迪卢木多说着，抓住她的手腕，声音随着生命力的快速流失而变得微弱。  
“作为一个败者，这样要求实在惭愧，但能请你把我送到主人身边吗？没有保护好他，是我的失职，至少我想在他面前跪着谢罪离去。”  
“什么？难道刚才是你的主人……”  
Saber毅然站起身来，抱着奄奄一息的枪兵冲向对方指示的地点。  
在冲入阴暗的旧厂房后，她意外地看到了一个最不想见到的裹着黑衣的瘦长身影，一时之间怒火涌上心头，不由得大吼出来：“切嗣！是你杀了Lancer的主人吗？！”  
正在低头查看着轮椅上的尸体的男子并没有应声，片刻之后才冷淡地转过身来。  
“就算是我杀的，也不需要受到你的指责。不过我来的时候，他就已经是这个样子了。”  
卫宫切嗣虽然面无表情，声音却带着隐含的火气。他一边说着，一边略微后退了一步，让Saber和Lancer能看清身边的景象：“如果是我下手，当然会用枪。你就算再无知，至少还能看出这是什么样的武器造成的伤口吧。”  
“……”  
的确。  
这个尸体的死状，绝不会是卫宫切嗣造成的。这个人被割断了动脉，会溅出大量血液，因为距离Lancer的主人死亡到现在没有过去多久，切嗣不可能有换衣服的余裕，如果是他动手，必然不是现在这副气定神闲，衣服和双手都干干净净的状态。  
阿尔托莉亚确定自己误会了这个男人后，也只能哑然地走到轮椅边，放下怀里的Lancer。  
“主君……”  
看着主人孤独地瘫在轮椅中静静逝去的凄凉模样，迪卢木多的脸上止不住地淌下了泪水。  
“到底是谁干的……不过，就算我知道，也已经什么都不能为您做了。”  
紧握主人垂下的冰凉手指，迪卢木多痛心地深深低头。  
这时，他的生命力终于也燃到了尽头，实体的衣物与武器，都开始化作光点飘散，化为虚无。  
“Lancer。请节哀。”Saber看着这对几乎同时步入死亡的主从，也只能低头行以骑士的礼节，“这次不能算是我的胜利，只能当做平手而已。”  
“哈……如果再见，我们再战吧，Saber。”  
迪卢木多背对着她，只是专心仰望着自己的主君，苦涩地笑了笑，近乎喃喃自语地答道。  
接着，他的手，头，肩，全都化作魔力的细小光芒，随风轻盈地飘逝，不留一丝痕迹。  
恢复了阴暗的这个角落，就像是不曾出现过那个跪着的俊美青年一样。  
望着空荡荡的地面沉默许久，Saber转身望向不远处低头抽烟的瘦削男子，略微低头显示出罕有的低姿态：“切嗣，刚才误会你了，抱歉。”  
咬着烟吐出淡蓝的雾气，切嗣看了她一眼，却没有回答，只是抬脚迈步，走出了这个阴暗的厂房。  
尾随而来一直担忧地站在门口处旁观的爱丽斯菲尔，看着丈夫经过面前，左右为难地又看了看站立着的骑士：“Saber，切嗣他并不是……”  
“我知道的，爱丽斯菲尔。”骑士王并不在意切嗣的反应，收起手上的剑平静转身，“你去找他吧。他应该有话和你说。与我之间，他好像很不乐意交流。”  
爱丽斯菲尔也只能无奈地笑了笑，转身追了出去。  
正如Saber所说，切嗣像是等着自己的妻子似的，重新点了一支烟，站在不远处枯树下的阴影中。  
“Lancer阵营已经被除去了，你看起来还是完全高兴不起来呢。”故意让声音变得稍微轻快一点，爱丽斯菲尔走到男子身边主动开口。  
切嗣沉默片刻，却抬起手拿下嘴上的烟，神情变得非常阴郁：“爱丽。我看到是谁杀了肯尼斯。”  
“诶？”  
“是那个言峰绮礼。在我来之前一刻，他不知怎么找到的这里，用黑键杀了肯尼斯就立刻离开了。”  
像是要掩饰自己的情绪一般，切嗣一边低声说着一边用力吸了一口烟。  
“什么？太危险了，你和他照面了吗？”爱丽斯菲尔反射地转头环顾周围。  
“没有。我来的时候，正看到他离开。”  
切嗣顿了顿，干脆抛开多余的解释直奔主题：“爱丽，我说过吧，这个言峰绮礼的行动轨迹总是和我的重叠。”  
“……说过，但是这次……”  
“没错，这次是个例外。他应该不可能——事先知道我会来这里，因为连你和Saber都不知道。”  
切嗣紧皱眉头，牙齿都陷入了香烟的滤嘴中：“而且，就算是代替我杀肯尼斯，也等于是对我有好处的举动。他一直是采取的妨碍我的方针，这次为什么忽然变了？”  
“……原来你是因为这个才心情不好。”爱丽斯菲尔低下头苦涩地叹了口气，“言峰绮礼……这个人，总是做出让人头疼费解的举动呢。不过，事实是他替我们除去了肯尼斯，也算是好的发展吧？”  
切嗣皱皱眉头：“感觉很不对劲。不过，但愿如此吧。”


	16. Chapter 16

其实，事实并不像卫宫切嗣想的那么复杂。绮礼事先也并不知道切嗣和自己盯上了同样的目标。  
作为一个完美无瑕的教会代行者出身，按照各种他人的要求严格管教自身和执行任务的言峰绮礼来说，这只是他有生以来第一次目的完全明确地按照自己的意愿选择战斗而已。  
当看到温热的鲜血在自己的黑键下飞溅出来时，绮礼忽然间觉得自己明白了什么。  
不会因此得到救赎，也没有对于被杀者的悲悯，那一瞬间，他甚至没有想起眼前的人就是杀害自己父亲的凶手。  
那么，为什么会觉得胸口的空洞，有种渐渐填补起来的充实感呢。  
这是罪大恶极的吧。因为杀人和他人的痛苦而感到踏实。  
……实在是很想和什么人说话。想和别人谈谈自己的想法。谁都可以。  
不对。  
离开的途中，绮礼意识到——  
其实自己想听的，只有那一个人的声音而已吧。

××××

“雁夜。”  
冰冷的空气中，带着一身已经干涸的血迹的高大男子站在海边，沉默地看着夜空。看了许久，他忽然抬手将肩上的小虫捉在手心，呼着白气低声这样说道。  
过了片刻，小虫回应了他的呼唤：[嗯？]  
“你现在在哪里？”  
[有什么事？]  
“我想见你。”  
[我不想见你。]雁夜的声音很不耐烦，[我知道你已经干掉了Lancer的主人，这种事不用特别拿来骚扰我。]  
“你已经去找时臣师父了吗？”  
[问这个是想做什么？劝阻我？还是要帮我？]  
“……不想做什么。只是找个话题。”  
[……]  
绮礼抬起手，用指腹轻碰了一下小虫的翅膀：“你说过，我要和你联络时，喂它吃些魔力就行了。我是按你的要求做的。”  
[这我知道，所以你大半夜的联络我到底是有什么事？我也是要休息的，刚刚睡着又被你吵醒。]  
听着雁夜带着火气的阴沉声音，绮礼却感觉心情渐渐轻快起来。  
“我只是想听你的声音。”  
平和的心情中，他也就老老实实地说出了真话。  
[……]  
啪的一下。  
小虫抬起尖喙狠狠扎了下绮礼的手心。  
接着魔力的淡淡波动就单方面终止了，看来雁夜听到了如此无聊的理由之后，大为不快之下干脆地切断了这次通话。  
并没有因此生气，绮礼毫不迟疑地握着虫再次输入魔力，强行又开启对话。  
“雁夜。”  
[什么？你再继续烦我，我就把虫子收回来了。]  
“战争结束之后，你打算做什么？”  
[……啊？]  
听到小虫发出的愕然声音，绮礼满意地抿了抿嘴，他知道自己问对方向了。  
“这样的反应就说明，战争结束之后的事情，你根本没有想过吧。”  
[你到底想说什么？]雁夜的声音听起来已经忍无可忍。  
“虽然确信自己必然不会输，却从来没想过赢了之后的事情。”  
绮礼自顾自地低声推断下去：“雁夜，你是不是已经活不了多久了？”  
[……]  
“是吗。果然是这样啊。”  
[我再问你一遍，你到底想说什么。]雁夜的声音变得愈加阴沉。  
“你不是说，要让我和你一起活下去吗。那不是实话吧。”  
绮礼看着小虫，接着抬起手，把嘴唇贴在昆虫的薄翅上，不可思议地觉得传递过来的轻微颤动就像是在吻雁夜本人一样：“为什么要骗我呢。”  
[这话说得就好像我向你做出了什么承诺一样，不要自作多情了。]雁夜的回应声还是一样的冷淡，[我和你的关系仅止于圣杯战争，在那之后就各不相干，与其问我还能活多久，你不如先想想自己能否活到最后呢。]  
绮礼沉默片刻，忽然跳到了另一个话题上：“你的Berserker，很难指挥吧。”  
[唔？]  
“对海魔的那一战时我看到了。收回的时候很困难。”  
[既然加了狂化的属性，自然就会是这样的，怎么了？]  
“必要的时候，就用令咒吧。不用觉得可惜。我这里有足够的储备给你补充。”  
对于他毫不掩饰地提出的巨大助力，雁夜讶异地沉默片刻，接着意外地笑了声：[……哦～？我原本以为你得到力量之后想法会有变化，没想到完全不存私心吗。]  
“私心是有的，我有条件。”  
[那就说来听听。]  
“我想和你一起行动。不是以联络的形式，而是实质上的。”  
[什么意思？]  
“就是说，我想见你。”  
[……你又绕回去了吗。]  
“这对你来说应该是很划算的生意。”  
[哦……哈哈哈，这可真是受宠若惊了，你居然放弃追求战争的胜利，转而用这些力量讨好我。]  
对于这样露骨的说辞，绮礼不由得略微皱起眉头：“这不是在讨好，我也有自己的打算。”  
[不管是什么，我都不可能和你一起行动，我对你的信任还没到那个程度。不过，需要补充令咒和其他事项的时候……我自然会来找你。]  
说到“其他事项”时，雁夜发出了意有所指的嘲讽笑声。  
[不过，为了表示我的诚意，明天的某个时间我会和你见一面的。那么晚安了，言峰绮礼先生。]  
接着他就再度自行切断了对话。  
“……晚安。”  
绮礼虽然知道对方已经听不到自己的声音，也还是回应了这句话。  
“对于我能够提供的好处，你完全不显得动心啊，雁夜。你是早就料到我会这么做呢，还是根本就没有把我的助力放在值得信赖的范围内呢？”  
任凭刺骨的海风吹拂着自己的面颊和额发，绮礼拢起手指保护小虫不被吹跑，继续自言自语着无法传达到相连的另一端的问话。  
虽然看起来像是被拒绝了好意，但绮礼却没有感到丝毫失望。  
他的脸上，满是自己都没有意识到的兴致盎然的微笑。

××××

另一边，被反复吵醒并且强制进行对话之后，雁夜就算是切断魔力连接，重回一片安静之中，也完全睡不着了。  
在床上躺了片刻后，他也只能叹了口气坐起身来，打开床头灯拿起杯子喝水。  
大量的魔力在他体内涌动流淌，充沛得令他有些反胃恶心。常年处于虚弱和被刻印虫榨干的状态下，忽然变成了这样充满力量的强健状态，反而会令雁夜的精神变得疲惫。  
不过，每次强行从外界得到魔力，都会变成这样，他倒是也有心理准备。  
“Lancer已经出局了吗……Caster也被消灭。Assassin暂时可以不用考虑，唔……”  
自言自语着梳理现在的战况，雁夜抬起手来摸着自己的嘴角，陷入了片刻的沉思中。  
言峰绮礼，看来是彻底地背叛他的老师了。  
就算雁夜故意说出要对时臣下手的话，绮礼也还是不受动摇地提出了要援助雁夜的建议，那些话听起来也是认真的，就算是演戏，绮礼这么做也没法从雁夜身上挖到一丝一毫的好处。  
那么唯一的解释就是他的确打算协助自己老师的敌人。没有出卖时臣的行踪，大概就是他作为学生仅存的一点忠心了吧。  
不，不对。那是因为自己没有问。如果向他开口，绮礼必然会把自己知道的所有情报都倾囊倒出，他是个对这场圣杯战争不存贪念和私心的局外人。  
“哈……那么，接下来要做的事情就很清楚了。”  
雁夜看着眼前荡漾着水光的玻璃杯，若有所思地叹息了一声。

××××

这天傍晚发生的事情对于远坂时臣来说，就像冬日呼出的白气一样，幻觉般瞬间出现，又瞬间结束。  
圣杯战争开始后，为了保持自身的实力，他一直蛰伏在密室中很少单独外出行动，但是海魔一战之后，已经没有一直躲避的必要。  
胜利曾经看起来如此触手可及，在战争之初，召出那个金光四溢的威严身影时，时臣在未经一战的情况下就大胆说出了“这场战争的胜者是我们”的豪言壮语。  
但是终于还是突发了意外。  
时臣的强有力的盟友，甚至要求自己的儿子成为Master之一来协助时臣的言峰璃正，就在昨晚忽然去世了。  
虽然并不至于惊慌失措，但他的确受到不小的冲击。作为一个魔术师的敏锐直觉，让他从其中嗅到了浓重的阴影与不祥的味道。  
因此忽然想要与家人道别。  
要将自己的意志确实传递到下一代的手中。所有身心都献给了魔术世界的远坂时臣，想要以此形式来放下所有的顾虑。  
一切都很顺利。避难中的妻子与孩子给予了他这个家主最大的信任和支持，时臣是满怀着战意和信心离开妻子的娘家的。  
此刻的他，正踏上归途，重回冬木市内。  
这趟突然决定的行程没有告诉过任何人。沿途时臣也非常小心，他确信没有任何可疑的迹象出现或尾随自己。  
自从海魔之战后，英雄王吉尔伽美什就和时臣闹起脾气，除非有真正需要英灵出场的生死决战，否则要他出行就免谈。虽然时臣试着请求他以灵体随行护卫，却得到了“什么？你想让本王像个低三下四的侍卫一般看着你和妻小们亲亲热热地拉家常吗？你想以死谢罪吗？！”的勃然大怒的回答。  
对于这样的拒绝，时臣也没有太过在意。他心里清楚自己的从者的脾气，英雄王并非不讲道理，只是正在气头上，过上一两天就好了，在这种时候去触吉尔伽美什的霉头也是他考虑不周。  
毕竟，在愤然离开之前，金色的帝王还是丢下了“有危险的时候再呼唤本王即可”的保险一般的话，这也令时臣安心许多。  
信步走在冬木的街道上，白昼快要离去，夜晚即将降临，在这一天交接之时，看着黄昏的暧昧光线笼罩下的河川，时臣忽然产生了复杂的感慨心情。  
大概只是处于战争的重压之下，刚刚告别家人的觉悟之后，一心都在战争上的时臣竟然兴起了步入河边公园，看看傍晚街景的心情。  
那只是一个非常随意的决定。  
他大概只打算逗留一分钟或是两分钟左右的时间，就转身离去的，甚至可能都不会停下脚步，而只是略微拐弯绕一小段路散步而已。  
但这个关键时刻的随性决定，却成了远坂时臣人生中最大也是最后的一个转折点。  
河边公园不能算景色优美。冬季植物凋敝，枯叶落在镶满彩色石子的道路上，长椅也因为没有人擦拭和落座而蒙尘。在民众因为各种案件频发和直觉上感到的恐惧，全都畏缩在家中的现在，这个公园已经许久没有人涉足了。  
实在是不够优雅。  
“啊，不过，海魔造成的恐慌，这里也可见一斑啊。”  
想起自己作为冬木管理者的职责，时臣只能无奈地叹息。幸好事件最终还是解决了，不然后果实在不堪设想。  
就在他循着小路前行，一边看着波光粼粼的水面时，前方树林的阴影中忽然传来了一股强烈的魔力波动。  
“唔？！”  
反射地燃起剧烈的警觉心，时臣却在看清了那波动传来的源头时又松开了眉头。  
他的从者，Archer吉尔伽美什正站在树下。  
金色的铠甲在夕阳的光下也闪着耀眼的光泽，英雄王只是一动不动地站着，那双眯起的红瞳散发出的强烈怒气和威压就已经令空气都为之安定和停滞。  
怎么会出现在这里呢？  
不过，这个行事随性的王者，会怒气冲冲地在这种无人的地方忽然出现也不是奇怪的事，大概是有什么话要对外出归来的自己说吧。  
这样想着，时臣走前几步，略微低头行了臣下之礼：“王啊，您忽然出现，是有什么吩咐吗？”  
吉尔伽美什也向前走了一步。  
就在时臣猜测对方要说什么的时候——  
一道黑影在眼前闪过，接着没入了他的胸膛。  
“……唔……？”  
呆然地仍旧低着头。  
时臣不可思议地看着刺入胸膛的这柄细长的物质。  
看不出原型是什么，此刻这东西上缠绕包裹着黑色的怨念一般的诡异魔力，化为了尖锐的类似长剑或是短枪之类的武器。  
疼痛在几秒后才袭来。铺天盖地的剧痛，也无法洗刷时臣脑中巨大的疑问和茫然。  
为什么……为什么从者要杀主人？  
为什么？  
自己……做错了什么吗？  
还是说，理解错了什么呢？  
“放开吧，Berserker。”  
这时，时臣听到背后传来一个单薄而柔和的男声。在肉体即将崩溃，听觉遭到干扰的情况下，那声音忽远忽近，已经分辨不出到底是谁发出的。  
响应这个声音，那双裹着黄金铠甲，紧握着刺向时臣的武器的手，很快松开了。  
失去支撑力的时臣，顺着被刺得向后仰身的动作继续后倒，仍旧抱持着满心的无辜和愕然跌躺在地。  
耳侧响起沙沙两声有人挪步过来的声音。  
接着他已经朦胧的视线上方，出现了一个身着和服的身影。站在他的头顶处的地面上，这个人正低下头，从紫色的短发之间垂下眼神，沉默地看着他。  
这是谁呢……  
时臣无法思考，只能看着这个男人抬起右手，轻巧地打了一个危险的手势。  
接着巨大的昆虫振翅声猛地在安静的公园中炸响，让人头皮发麻的轰鸣将两人包围。  
没有与他进行一句对话，没有多余的感慨和嘲讽，这个男人用冰冷得就像看着无机物的眼神看着他，接着向下挥手。  
黑色从四面八方涌来，淹没了时臣的视野。  
属于他的时间与知觉，就在这一刻停止了。


	17. Chapter 17

在这场第四次圣杯战争中，七个阵营里，每人追寻圣杯的理由与最终的结局都有所不同。  
而在这些人中，远坂时臣明明准备得最为充分，召唤到了可能是最强的Servant，却是败退得最为蹊跷和可惜的一位。  
谁能想到自己的从者竟然会忽然倒戈，将利刃刺向主人的心口呢？从者是依靠与主人的契约才能存留于世，就算是有独立行动能力的职阶Archer，也没有必要在这种与胜负无关的时候忽然断了自己的生路。  
因此直到生命的最后一刻，时臣都只有满心的疑惑，甚至连被背叛了的痛心和失败的惋惜都来不及产生，他死去的肉体就已经失去了思考的机能。  
不过，没有能够理解到这一切都和吉尔伽美什本人无关，只是他最瞧不起的对手间桐雁夜设下的圈套，看不到最后那个冷酷无情的间桐家主是如何将他的尸体毁灭殆尽不留一丝逃生的机会，对时臣来说也未必不是一件幸运的事。  
【伪装】。  
那是雁夜的Servant所特有的，能够任意幻化为他人形象的特殊能力。虽然狂化之后，作为Berserker本身无法使用，雁夜却可以耗费一个令咒将其变为仅此一次的可能。  
拒绝正面对峙，利用人心的软弱和信赖，以如此的欺瞒战术抓住了敌方Master的破绽，给予了致命的一击。笃定了胜利的信念，清晰地计算着战局的间桐雁夜，对于需要消灭的敌人毫不手软，也不浪费任何多余的力量。  
因此，他才在时臣倒下之后，以自己的双手发出最后的一击，而不是耗费巨大的魔力命令Berserker代劳。  
与盟友——或者说暂时的联盟者——言峰绮礼不同，雁夜并不是强有力的战斗者，而他也清楚自己的弱小，因此才用尽所有的有利手段，只为存活与胜利的唯一目标。  
结束了这短暂的刺杀之后，立刻就命令Servant解除伪装与实体化，收敛力量回归散发微弱魔力的普通人的模样，雁夜将手揣在袖子里，独自默默步入黯淡的夜色之中，那副面无表情地垂着睫毛，脸颊瑟缩在围巾中的模样看起来人畜无害。  
走到公园外的停车道上，他用冻僵的手指吃力地打开车门，坐进驾驶座。  
系好安全带之后，他却没有立刻开车，而是关上车门仰靠在椅背上稍作歇息。没有和平时一样不断咳嗽吐血，都是靠了才从绮礼身上吸收过来的大量魔力的支撑，但毕竟使用了从者的力量，身体的巨大疲惫令他根本无法拧动车钥匙，更不要说操作方向盘了。  
“樱……再等等我。”  
颤动着细瘦脖颈上的突出喉结，雁夜鼓励着自己一般自言自语。  
“还有一步……不，也许是很多步。但是……我最后会做到的。”  
说话的对象并不在眼前，却用了诉说的句式，雁夜其实只是在把这番宣言向着自己重复而已。  
就像之前对绮礼所说的一样，良心未泯，甚至还存有血性和正义感的雁夜，并不是已经被间桐的魔术锤炼成了彻底的铁石心肠，在刚刚杀了人，双手沾染鲜血的此刻，如果说没有感到任何精神的压力，那只是敷衍的谎话而已。  
但是不杀人，就会被他人所杀。所有步入这场战争的人，应该都已经有了这样的觉悟。  
歇了几分钟后，雁夜打起精神将车子驶离原处，一边看着两侧快速后退鲜有行人的荒凉街景，一边很快将之前的经历和疲惫的无力感抛出体外，转而思考起下一步的行动来。  
没错，按照原先约定的，他需要去见绮礼一面，顺便补充使用过的令咒。  
以时臣那副无防备的模样来推测，绮礼想必没有对他透露任何关于雁夜的口风，也因此可以再次确定绮礼的立场到底是倾向了哪一边。  
但这立场的转移并不是因为雁夜的原因，而是出于绮礼自身。这一点也许当事人并没有察觉，但一直旁观着言峰绮礼这个人的变化的雁夜，却看得非常清楚。  
绮礼——变得越来越危险了。  
和绮礼的接触与交往，就像走在钢丝上一般，随时都有可能掉下。那个人看向他的眼神并不存有温柔的情谊，而是满怀着缺乏善恶观的幼童般天真残忍的好奇心与探索欲。  
而这样的神情，在经历父亲离世，亲手消灭Lancer的主人之后，变得愈加明显了。  
“有意思，问我的问题，其实是在问你自己吧。你根本就没有预想过胜利之后的事情不是吗？你是想要亲眼目睹我的失败，还是想要亲手制造我的毁灭呢？”  
一边开车，雁夜一边释放魔力连接上了位于绮礼那边待命的小虫。  
“还是说——这就是你迷恋一个人的方式？”  
自言自语着发出了嘲讽的短促笑声，雁夜平静下来，将身上的魔力波动与小虫的同调，接着开口低声呼唤位于那一端的男子的名字。  
“绮礼。要见面吗？”  
绮礼的回应很快传回，但是声音不断喘气，听起来有些怪异。  
[嘶……要见。你在……嘶，在哪里？]  
“……？”雁夜对于这个声音不由得皱皱眉头，却因为正在开车不能分神通过小虫旁观绮礼的状态，只能继续问回去，“正开着车，你说地点，我开过去。”  
[我还在……嘶，吃晚饭。深山町的那家中华料理店，你知道吗？]  
“哦，叫泰山什么的吧。那里就一家经营中餐，我知道。”  
说到这里，雁夜实在是对绮礼不断发出的刺耳抽气声忍无可忍：“你到底在干什么，发出那种奇怪的声音。”  
[唔？只是在吃麻婆豆腐。]  
“那为什么要喘得像溺水了一样？”  
[因为很辣。]  
“……”  
听到“辣”这个词的时候，雁夜的胃就反射地痉挛了一下。  
“……算了，还是约个其他的地点。我闻到辛辣的味道都会想吐，更不要说走进那种店里去见你了。”  
[是吗，那就……]  
绮礼报出了一个深山町标志大厦的名字。那个地点很好寻找，只是雁夜开过去还需要一段时间。  
“可能你会比我先到。”  
简短地说着，雁夜打算切断魔力的连接。  
就在这时，绮礼的声音突兀地传了过来：[你吃过晚饭了？]  
“……”雁夜停下车等着红灯，一边诧异地挑起眉头，“还没有，怎么了？”  
[我可以买点什么带给你。]  
“……不用。”  
[我知道你不吃辛辣，我不是说要在这家餐馆买，可以买你要吃的东西。]  
雁夜因为吃惊抬起眉头渐渐地皱了起来。  
“怎么忽然想到这事？我的晚饭还不劳你操心。”  
[现在是晚饭时间，嘶……没什么原因，就像你说的，忽然想到而已。]  
绮礼的声音变得含混，听起来是一边说一边在嚼食着什么。  
虽然想开口拒绝，但反复对话也是同样让人厌烦，雁夜也就顺着答了下去：“我早就吃不下正常食物了，最近几个月都是喝流质的。”  
[……是吗。热牛奶呢？]  
“牛奶还可以，但是不能太烫。”  
[知道了。]  
对话告一段落，雁夜立刻就切断魔力连接，免得再被绮礼那个诡异的喘气声扰得心神不宁。  
在还没从之前的战斗状态中解脱出来的疲惫之下，他甚至都没有像平日一样游刃有余地随意将话题敷衍过去。想必绮礼也已经听出他的情绪不对劲了吧。  
……时臣的事情，绮礼知道吗？  
应该还没有得知。但是，也有可能通过无处不在的Assassin清楚地得到了消息。  
不管是哪种可能，绮礼对他的态度现在还没有变化，那么，剩下的决策就在见面之后确定吧。

××××

将车驶到约定地点附近时，雁夜看着不远处的景象觉得有些好笑。  
绮礼就那么直挺挺地站在路边。  
与其说那是在等人，倒不如说像个临时站岗的哨兵。没有一个人经过，街道被夜色笼罩的此刻，他提着便利店袋子一动不动电线杆一般扎在路边的样子已经不像活人了，说不定在远处的人眼里只是个奇怪的景观人像雕塑。  
将车滑行到他面前停下，雁夜没有关发动机，只是摇下朝向路边那一侧的车窗，对着绮礼摆头示意：“上车。”  
绮礼高大的身材坐在副驾座上显得有些挤。试着摸了下调整座椅的机关没有成功，他只能先维持着不舒服的坐姿将手里的袋子递出：“没有糖的牛奶。我想辛辣的不行的话，甜的大概也不行吧。”  
“哦谢谢，我的确不喜欢加糖，不过你先拿着，晚上有巡逻车经过，我不想停在显眼的地方。”  
这样说着，雁夜解开自己的安全带俯身到副驾座那边，替绮礼调整椅背：“让开点，我往后调一些。你这模样我看着都别扭。”  
“唔。”  
绮礼将厚实的上身尽量向后仰了些，却还是只让出一个狭小的空间而已。雁夜伸手到座椅侧下方摁动开关的姿势，必须要半扑在他的身上才能做到。  
“这就行……”  
就在雁夜将椅子调好打算坐回驾驶座的时候，绮礼忽然抬起手臂，搂住了他的腰。  
“松手。”雁夜一动不动地伏在他身上，毫无兴致地阴沉地说道。  
绮礼将他搂进怀里，在他耳边发出低声：“我知道你刚杀了时臣师父。而且令咒也少了一道呢。”  
“……！”  
雁夜不由得深深皱起眉头，心头的警惕立刻荡出波纹一般越来越扩大。  
过了片刻，他还是用一贯的冰冷声音回应：“既然你都知道了，那我就不用浪费口舌再解释了。快点松手，我还要开车。”  
绮礼忽然低下头，伸出舌尖舔了他的耳根。  
“唔？！”雁夜反射地缩了下脖子，“别乱来，车子还没……”  
“我只是做了你之前对我做的吧。原来你自己也是会有反应的啊。”  
绮礼这样说着，终于松开了他，一直木无表情的脸上令人吃惊地出现了一丝怪异的微笑：“要开的话，就开到海边去吧。那里不会有什么巡逻车经过。”  
“没有必要，我很快就要回去。不用开到那么远的地方。”  
雁夜说着重新系好安全带，发动车子转向另一个方向：“最近晚上人很少。安静不被打扰的地方到处都是。”  
“很快就回去？”  
“怎么，难道你还在期待什么吗？我只是履行昨天的约定罢了。”  
并没有说话的兴致，雁夜的语气变得越来越冷。  
“令咒和魔力，都需要补充吧。”看着雁夜的侧脸，绮礼抬起手来，将指背贴在他的脸颊上拨开鬓发。  
“是要补充，不过体力劳动还是免了，我可没那个心情。”  
雁夜略微侧头闪开他的手，斜起嘴角露出嘲弄的冷笑：“怎么，原来你口口声声说要援助我，其实是打着交换的馊主意吗？一个令咒一晚上？”  
“那倒是没有。”  
绮礼低声说着，抬起手将指尖轻触在雁夜握着方向盘的手背上，平稳地唱诵出圣言。  
随着他细腻娴熟的发音，指尖点着的令咒的淡褪痕迹就像死而复生一般发出了淡淡的光，接着恢复为未曾使用的模样。  
雁夜一脚踩下了急刹车。  
小幅度的颠簸与轮胎摩擦发出的刺耳尖声过去之后，间桐家主无言地转头看向旁边的人。  
绮礼没有被刹车的晃动影响，一边用那双毫无波动缺乏光亮的眼眸回视着他，一边平淡地开口：“我说过了，需要用就用，我有足够的储备给你补充。”  
他投向雁夜的眼神算不上温和，却也没有压迫感，只是和以前一样带着微妙的好奇打量着雁夜的脸而已。那副平静的模样根本看不出他刚刚做过把自己掌控的令咒这样珍贵的力量分给他人的惊人举动。  
雁夜面无表情地看了他好一会，接着转头继续开动车子向前，同样也没有对这个举动表示任何常人会有的谢意：“你是说过，但是不要不打招呼就在我开车的时候干这些，令咒恢复是很疼的，我方向盘打歪一下你就可以和我一头撞进街边的店里去了。”  
“我刚才就说，不要往城里走，去海边比较好的。”绮礼转头看着前方被车灯照亮的路，忽然加了一句。  
“这和你刚才做的事情没有任何关系，不要岔开话题。”  
“你看起来是在怀疑我，所以我就打消你的疑虑而已。”  
雁夜不快地眯起眼睛。  
过了片刻，他打转方向盘，将已经开始减速的车子加快，重新驶上大路。  
看着车前进的方向，绮礼转头看了他一眼，脸上再度露出一丝含义不明的笑容。  
过了片刻，他拿起手上的袋子，将装牛奶的饮品杯取了出来：“不过，这个再不喝就要凉了呢。”  
“是你自己要去海边的，我现在正往海边开，你又要我停下，那到底是要怎么样。”雁夜冷淡地说着，看都没看他手上的东西。  
“我没有要你停下。”  
绮礼从袋子里拿出一支附赠的吸管插进杯中，接着将杯子举起，吸管碰着雁夜的嘴唇：“喝吧。”  
雁夜再度皱了皱眉头。  
过了片刻，仍旧是懒于争论这种事似的，雁夜张开嘴唇将吸管含了进去。喉结移动了下，看来是试着喝了一口。  
直直地盯着他喝牛奶的样子，绮礼的眼神仍旧让人无法猜透他到底在想什么：“凉了吗？”  
“没有。”雁夜咬着吸管含混地应道。  
“继续喝吧。直到停车前我都替你拿着。”  
雁夜从鼻子里哼笑了一声，也没有再追究绮礼到底是想干什么，叼着吸管就这么喝了起来。  
近乎贪婪地看着他乖乖喝下热饮的模样，绮礼抬起另一只手，捏起一缕柔软的紫发在指腹摩挲着：“你很信任我啊。如果我在这里面加了什么，你就已经来不及吐出来了。”  
“哈。”  
雁夜咬着吸管再度冷淡地笑了起来：“加什么？媚药吗？还是毒药呢？你这样自信满满的家伙，根本就不会打这些下三滥手段的主意。而且，我可不记得有什么不良的添加物会是我尝不出来的。”  
“……嗯？听起来好像你全都尝过似的。”  
“尝过不少啊。无论怎么样都死不了就是了。”  
就像是说着别人的事一样，雁夜从长睫毛间冷淡地看着前方，表情毫无变化：“更何况，你本来就没打算对我不利。和我在一起，你高兴还来不及吧。”  
听到这句话时，绮礼脸上原先越来越明显的笑意忽然淡褪了。


	18. Chapter 18

“怎么不吭气了，你不是很能说吗？还有，杯子不要歪啊，你可要一直好好地举到我停车，”雁夜嘲讽地斜着嘴角继续吮着吸管，让热牛奶一点点滑进胃里，“我说过吧，你虽然有不正常的地方，但还算是个正常的活着的人，如果见到我就会让你痛苦的话，你是不会这么毫无意义地缠着我不放的。”  
绮礼沉默地看着他，过了许久才重新出声：“……所以你是说，我是为了追求所谓的愉悦才想见你？”  
“是啊。不是吗？”  
“但我没有感到什么愉悦。应该说，我从来就没有体会过那种情绪。”  
“别开玩笑了。如果没有的话，你现在是在笑什么呢？”  
绮礼抬起眉头。  
接着他思考着挪动了一下眼神，抬起空闲的那只手摸向自己的嘴角。  
那里上扬着的弧度，清晰到一触即知，但发出指令让这个部位做出如此动作的言峰绮礼，却到这一刻才发觉了自己真正的表情是什么。  
“我居然……是在笑吗。”  
再度摸着自己的嘴确定了一次，绮礼不可思议地自言自语。  
“才发现吗，这又不是第一次。你在我面前，可是经常笑呢。”  
“经常？”  
雁夜从鼻子里喷了喷气表示对这句追问的不屑：“第一次见面，你看到我之后就笑得高兴得很。不过回想起来，你那张脸咧开嘴笑实在是不堪入目。板着脸还好看点。”  
“……”  
绮礼沉默地继续摸着自己的嘴角，也不知是在思考自己到底有多不堪入目，还是在确认自己的记忆出现了什么差错。  
过了好一会，他才终于开口，但话题却忽然跳到了毫不相干的方向：“之前杀时臣师的时候，你用的那个，是Servant的什么技能吗？我看到之后吉尔伽美什变回了你的Berserker，然后灵体化了。”  
“……嗯？啊，是啊，但是别打那功能的主意了，那个本来不可能在Berserker的职阶实现的，就算用令咒强行命令，也只能用那一次而已。”  
“你和时臣师父，仇恨很深？”  
“唔？”雁夜再次因为摸不清对话的方向而不快地皱眉，“啊，顶多有个少年时候争风吃醋的黑历史吧。除此之外倒也没有特别多的矛盾。当然，关系是很差，那算是性格不合。你问这个干什么？”  
“那为什么没有让Servant一次解决，最后是亲自动手的？你并不是喜欢正面交锋的风格。”  
“哎，说得好像你很了解我似的，但是很可惜，这和你想的方向毫无关系，”雁夜回答得愈加不耐，车子也开得越来越快，“只是那样最快最省力。已经到那样我随便动手就可以达到目的的程度，没必要消耗使役Berserker的魔力。话说回来，一直悄悄旁观还没想通这个问题，只能说明你太笨了。”  
“是吗。”  
绮礼平淡地应声，手指下意识地摩挲着牛奶杯：“所以，即使是和你毫无冤仇，只要是妨碍你赢得胜利的人，你都可以这样一视同仁地杀掉？”  
“对。你东拉西扯的到底是要说什么？从昨天开始你这个莫名其妙的状态就很烦人了。”  
“我只是在试着理解你说的话。”  
绮礼晃了晃手中的杯子确定雁夜已经把牛奶喝完了，就将手收了回来：“如果像你说的，一个正常的人不会做让自己感到痛苦的事，那你会杀人，也是因为会从其中感觉到快乐吗。但是不像呢，你看起来心情很差。我就猜测你是不是和时臣师父有仇怨而已。”  
“别把我跟你归到一类去。本来从根本上说，你跟我战斗的理由就不一样，没什么可比性。”  
听着雁夜充满火气的声音，绮礼的脸上却再度浮现出一丝微笑。  
“原来你，还是有战斗的理由的。”  
他凝视着雁夜的侧脸，自言自语般地低声说道。  
这次雁夜没再接话。  
露出耐心彻底耗尽的表情后，间桐家主就只顾着向前开车，不再发出任何声音了。

××××

“到了，这里大路上看不到。”  
停车之后，雁夜关上发动机，冷淡地转头过来：“你要说什么？”  
“前座太挤了，”绮礼却不舒服地挪了挪腰，“不能去后座说吗。”  
“我不觉得有什么区别。”  
“前座的话，我和你之间还隔着很多东西。”  
绮礼说着，打开自己这侧的车门，下车走到驾驶座边，拉开门看着雁夜。虽然短袍被吹得猎猎作响，绮礼的站姿却依然昂首挺胸，没有受到任何温度方面的影响。  
不过瘦弱的司机反应就和他完全不同了。几乎是在开门的一瞬间，雁夜的脖子就缩了起来。  
“……”  
啧了一声，雁夜还是迎着吹进来的冰冷海风瑟瑟发抖地钻出去，用手背泄愤般地掸了下他的肩：“让开。自己去另一边上车。”  
绮礼立刻听话地从车前绕到了另一侧，重新开后门坐进车里。  
“啊……好冷，太冷了。我不知道来这种狂风大作冷得要命的地方谈话到底有什么好的。”  
雁夜和他一样坐进后排座位后，立刻就紧紧关上车门，对着双手呵气，肩膀都冷得缩了起来。  
“唔，我的意思是说，这里没什么人经过。不是要你一直站在冷风里。”  
绮礼看着他瑟缩的模样，下意识抬起手将掌心贴在他的脸颊上。只是在户外走了几步，雁夜的脸和脖子就被吸走了所有的热量，相比起来绮礼仍旧充满热度的手显得就像暖炉一样。  
雁夜只顾着缩起全身搓着手取暖，没有理会绮礼的动作。而在贪婪地将手指探入他的和服衣领内后，绮礼又抬起另一只手，抚上雁夜的心口，接着顺势向上摸到了耳根附近冰凉的肌肤。  
因为被他控制了脖子的动作，雁夜不能继续蜷缩了，被强制地托着脸转过身来。  
“这样的动作，好像以前也对你做过……是在第一次正面对话的时候吧。”  
低头看着雁夜的脸，绮礼向前倾身，将嘴唇贴上对方呵气取暖的颤抖的苍白手指：“我从那时候就觉得，你穿得太少了。”  
“我穿得正好，我的计划中又没有大半夜跑来海边打发时间这种无聊的日程。”  
因为绮礼忽然的贴近，雁夜一边皱眉说着，一边向后仰头，却因为被托住了后颈没法彻底拉开距离。  
大概是那阵海风一次就把他从内到外吹得凉透了，也许是体温本身就偏低，他说话喷出的气息也是微凉的，带着还没褪去的牛奶的香气落在绮礼的鼻尖上。  
绮礼垂下眼神看着他呼出凉气的嘴唇，片刻后侧头向前，顺势吻了上去。  
虽然同样的动作曾经做过很多次了，但是奇妙的是每次的感觉都不一样。雁夜的嘴里还带着牛奶的甜香味，舌面也是微凉的，在他的尝试的舔舐下舌尖反射地颤动了下，接着就忍耐地一动不动。  
绮礼忽然间觉得异常愉快。  
的确，和这个人在一起时自己会感觉到罕有的轻快心情。虽然以前并没有注意到，但在刚才的提醒之下，绮礼已经非常清晰地感到了差别。  
记得上一次在这车里，好像大都是雁夜主动吻过来的？试着换到主动的那一方时，绮礼忽然觉得雁夜这副不乐意地隐忍着打算不理会自己的模样实在是太有趣了。  
啊，没错，就是【有趣】。  
曾几何时，这世界上竟然还会有让言峰绮礼这个人产生兴趣，觉得不明白和想要弄明白的事物——这件事情本身就令人惊奇无比，值得好好探究回味了。  
绮礼试着亲了之后，发现对方虽然懒得理他却也没有明确地抗拒，就顺势将摸着脖颈的手向下握住雁夜的肩，用力将他摁压在座椅的靠背上，自己再度更肆意地亲吻下去。  
不过下一刻，他的脖子就传来了一个被利器扎中的尖锐的刺痛感。  
就像被针戳了下，疼痛转瞬即逝，并不是非常危险的信号，但绮礼还是反射地停下了动作。  
就在他迟疑的片刻，雁夜抬手粗鲁地往他胸口捅了一拳，将他从身上推开了些，自己侧头向旁边喘着气将接吻抽走的氧气补回来。  
“……”  
绮礼抬手摸了摸刺痛的地方，这才明白那是之前一直蹲在自己肩上的小虫做出的攻击。不可思议的是，他并没有因此感到恼火，心中的愉快倒是又增加了不少。  
原来这个一直看起来游刃有余诸事尽在掌握的间桐家主，也会有这样的冲动行事啊。  
明明是可以从自愿接近的绮礼身上重新汲取魔力，却在被强吻之后不是根据利益判断接受下来，反而因为怒气出手打人，这可真是太可爱了，就像是那层一直裹在身上牢不可破的外衣被撕开了，露出了藏在下面柔软的真面目似的。  
“雁夜，为什么推开我？”明明知道对方生气的原因，绮礼却仍然微笑着俯下身去低声追问。  
并不是要得到什么答案，他只不过是故意说出激怒对方的话，想要进一步看到这个男人失去冷静的样子罢了。光是想象一下那个情景，他就快要笑出声来。  
“为什么？因为你扑过来的时候压到了我的腿，你这废物。我疼得要死，还不能说话。”  
雁夜紧皱起眉头抬起膝盖撞了下仍旧压在身上的绮礼的肚子：“你不是学什么都很快的吗，怎么还是这么蠢，接吻简直就像要把我的舌头咬下来，你那么想吃肉就重新回城里去找饭馆吃啊。”  
绮礼稍微抬起身避过他的拳脚，接着干脆伸手抓住他的腿，顺势向上摸过去：“那也不至于要让虫子咬我。我没有做什么伤害你的事情，这样可不公平。”  
“我早就说了我没这个心情，被我打也是你活该。”  
雁夜一边说着，顿了顿看了他一眼，忽然抬手勾住他的领子，将他的头拉下来，自己径直吻了上去。  
虽然有些意外，但绮礼也很快顺着他的动作配合着，伸手捉住他的腰把他用力搂进怀里。  
哦……  
雁夜的动作的确是比他要来得娴熟多了。  
吮住嘴唇之后绞住他的舌尖的摩擦虽然热烈，却不会把他弄疼，也完全不会撞到牙齿。换气的时间控制得恰到好处，很快舒适的热感就因为放松下来的气氛而循着口腔在身上融化开来。相比起来，自己之前的动作的确就像是野兽啃食似的不值一提。  
缠绵了一个深而长的吻之后，雁夜喘息着向后仰着离开他，虽然脸颊泛起血色，瞪着他的目光还是和之前一样冷淡：“懂了吗，要是这个水准，我也就勉强让你亲了。”  
“……嗯。”绮礼直直地盯着他透出紫光的眼睛，回味地舔了下嘴角。  
大概是对他的表情感到更加不快，雁夜眯起眼睛，下一刻伏在绮礼肩上的小虫就再次抬起尖喙扎了下旁边的脖子。  
“给我坐直了。既然你缠着不放，那我也有正事要问你。”  
“什么事？”  
虽然出声回应了，绮礼却并没有松开搂着雁夜的手，只是稍微后仰靠在椅背上，拉开距离留出一个可以说话的空间。  
“你说过，你对每个阵营的情况都很了解吧，Rider的主人，那个矮个子的魔术师，他的工房所在地你知道吗？”  
绮礼意外地抬起眉头。  
“我知道。但是我没想到你不知道。”  
“也不能说不知道，我只是想确认一下。因为这个阵营的英灵没有隐藏自己行踪的念头，所以反而在前期没有紧盯监视的必要，只要他开始行动，我立刻就能察觉到了。”  
虽然雁夜开口询问未必是真的不知，也有试探的意味，但绮礼还是没有迟疑地一口报出了自己所知的清晰情报：“韦伯·维尔维特，是已经战败的那个Lancer的主人肯尼斯的学生。现在应该是寄住在深山町中越二丁目的一对老夫妇的家里。”  
“啊。果然吗。虽然觉得竟然挑选一个这么没有防备的地方很不可思议，不过看来是的确如此了。”  
雁夜垂下眼帘，顿了下又重新开口：“还有个问题。你好像和Saber阵营的那个卫宫切嗣有些关联。我想知道你之前与他相关的那些行动的理由。”  
“……唔？”  
这次绮礼并没有立刻作答，沉默地看了他片刻才出声：“不，我和他没有什么关联。”  
“呵，那就怪了，你明明只是个时臣的傀儡，却在围剿Caster的时候干着完全不相干的事情，跑去找卫宫切嗣，那是怎么回事？”雁夜看向他的眼神中的嘲讽意味愈加强烈，“当然，虽然你没达到目的，半路被两个女人挡住了。但仔细想想就知道，你是冲着那个人去的吧。”  
明明只是几天前的事，现在提起却像是很久前的经历一样。虽然并不想承认这次行动，但想起雁夜的虫曾经跟随自己很久，必然已经得知当时所有的行踪，绮礼只能顺着应答下去：“为什么不可能是时臣师父指示我？”  
“这当然不可能，你该做的是像个真正的战败者一样老老实实呆在教会，这是傻瓜都知道的道理。时臣虽然迂腐，脑袋还没有坏掉，不可能让你干这么不合理的事情。”  
“……”  
绮礼沉默地在脑海中推测着雁夜发问的原因。  
和面无表情的自已一样，雁夜的脸上也看不出什么明显的情绪。无法确定这是出于例行公事般的普通质疑，还是背后含有什么深意。  
而且，经过了这几次接触，虽然无法彻底了解这个人，绮礼却也摸到了一点对方的脾气。最初冰冷无情的形象有所改变，这个男人有时候也会做出一点随性的事情来。  
这次的问题……是不是和圣杯战争的利害本身无关，只出于个人的好奇和警惕呢？  
“我并不是和他有关联。”  
绮礼在心中略微权衡之后，决定直接以实话回应：“我只是觉得有必要和他见一面。可以的话，能够对话是最好，不能的情况下，也希望由自己的双手来打败他。”  
雁夜的嘴角勾起了嘲讽的微笑：“哦？为什么呢？”  
“……我觉得他与我有相似的地方。”  
没有一丝迟疑地，绮礼低声说出了埋藏在内心深处的想法。  
和以往一样，对旁人难以启齿的话，面对雁夜那双紫色的眼睛时就变得很容易说出口。  
“我在刚参战的时候调查卫宫切嗣的资料时就这么觉得了，不管是经历，还是参战的动机，他看起来都在寻找什么。而那个追寻的答案看起来就在他参与的这次圣杯战争中。我曾经对你说过吧，我一直觉得自己缺少了什么，所以总是在漫无目的地寻找失去的那部分。总觉得……得知了卫宫切嗣是个什么样的人，为什么追寻圣杯的话，我的问题也会得到解答吧。”  
雁夜平静地听着他的诉说，听到最后却诧异地挑起了眉头。  
“为什么？”  
不明白他怎么会继续发问，绮礼不由得疑惑地侧头看他。


	19. Chapter 19

“我是说，为什么你会觉得卫宫切嗣和你相似？”雁夜好笑地挑起眉头，“好吧，就算他和你相像，那又怎么样？想靠一个和你毫无交集的陌生人的理由，来给自己找到缺失的部分，这可真是让人笑掉大牙的逻辑。”  
“……”  
被质问的人只是沉默地看着他的脸。  
明明只是个很简单直接的问题，绮礼却发觉自己被雁夜问得哑口无言。  
是啊，最初的时候，他是为什么会觉得只要与卫宫切嗣对话，就能解开心头的疑惑呢？  
“哈，我以前就说过吧，你不过就是不想承认身上的瑕疵，抱着圣人的光环想要别人给你一个答案罢了，你想问的不是别人，只是自己而已，”看着他的模样，雁夜像是确定了什么似的，向后仰了仰继续讥讽地说下去，“实话告诉你吧，你就算真的了解了卫宫切嗣这个人，等着你的也就只有更深的失望罢了。”  
“……那也是有可能的。”  
绮礼抿了下嘴，还是没能掩饰住一闪而过的焦躁：“但是为什么会提起这个人？”  
“哎，本来以为你会有什么让人眼前一亮的理由才问的，这也是我高估了你，”雁夜斜着嘴角无趣地笑了笑，“我倒是无所谓，那么卫宫切嗣这个人就交给你了，没问题吧。”  
“……什么？”绮礼对于这个发言相当意外，“我不明白你的意思。”  
“就是，由你去干掉他的意思。既然是暂时结盟了，分工合作就是讨论的第一步啊，这应该很好理解。”  
“唔，”绮礼不由得皱起眉头，“你一开始，不是问到Rider阵营的事吗。怎么会忽然跳去了Saber阵营？”  
“那当然是因为这两个阵营是要放在一起讨论的，现在的战局，还保存战力的敌人有几个？不就剩下Saber和Rider了吗，下一步行动，当然是要针对这两个阵营展开了。”  
不对。  
这个判断中漏掉了一个关键的人物。  
也就是暂时无主的Archer，英雄王吉尔伽美什。  
虽然脑海中立刻就冒出了这个念头，绮礼却紧闭着双唇，没有把想法化作言语传递出去。  
他不想暴露自己对Archer相当熟悉的这个信息。间桐雁夜的洞察力超乎他的想象。会问到卫宫切嗣已经令人非常意外，这个话题再继续下去会很危险，他总觉得作为言峰绮礼的最深藏的部分也被对方看得干干净净。  
“怎么，有什么问题？”雁夜还是敏锐地注意到了他的异常。  
“我只是在想，你是打算用什么办法来应对这两个阵营。以我看来都不好对付，英灵方面的正面冲突不可取。”  
“我也没打算正面冲突，但是那两个英灵性格都不是拐弯抹角的类型，就算是躲着不管，也会自己找来的，像这样的对手，不能把主动权交给他们。”  
“我想这应该不会，”绮礼一边说着，一边随手用指尖摸着肩上小虫的翅膀，“你忘记了吗，我的Assassin还在正常地活动的。其他人的情况我都很清楚。”  
“很清楚？”雁夜斜着眼瞥向他，“那我问你，Rider除了那辆放电的牛车之外，还有其他什么隐藏的宝具或者技能吗？”  
“唔，这倒是还不清楚。但是我可以确定那应该不是他全部的能力。”  
“说到伊斯坎达尔，可能作为宝具的能力就多了，毕竟有关他的传奇太多。”雁夜垂下眼神，用拳头抵在嘴唇上咳嗽了几声，“最好的策略是让Saber先去和Rider分个胜负，接下来收拾那个活下来的就行了。他们同归于尽的话，就更好办了。”  
“嗯，的确是你会用的策略。”绮礼的脸上忽然浮起一丝含义不明的笑意：“而且误导Rider这种事，你已经得心应手地干了一次了。”  
“什么？咳，咳咳，”雁夜刚刚抬起头，轻微的咳嗽就忽然变得剧烈，出口的语句也变得支离破碎，只能抬起手来示意暂停，“等一下，我忽然，咳……”  
“讨伐Caster那时候，伪造出特殊的魔力流，引导Rider找到他们的工房的人是你吧。”  
绮礼一边继续解释着，一边抬起手指托住雁夜的下巴，随手放出高级的治疗魔术。原本在得到父亲遗赠的令咒前，他就不会吝啬自己的魔力，现在更是毫无顾忌，在柔和的魔力光芒下，雁夜的剧烈咳嗽很快得到了遏制。  
“啊……你是说那次，”终于缓过一口气来，雁夜向后仰靠在椅背上闭上眼睛忍耐体内的不适，“呵，原来你注意到了。”  
“刚听到Assassin回报那边的异常，我就猜到是你。”  
绮礼看着他虚弱的模样，释放魔术的手自然向下，摸进和服的衣领里，手指摁压着锁骨清晰的形状：“不过，我不认为同样的方法可以起效两次。接下来你想怎么做？”  
“咳……其实不需要做什么，只要藏起来就可以了。咳，在找不到其他目标的情况下，那两个王者怎么都要拼一场的。咳，不过问题就是Saber阵营的人是不是知道，咳，知道那个韦伯的藏身地——”  
“别说话了。你需要休息。”  
“咳，无所谓，今天的后遗症轻微得我都要高兴得笑起来了，”雁夜毫无笑意地用拳头抵着嘴唇继续零碎地发出喉咙痉挛的声音，“继续说刚才的，我估计他们是不知道吧，不然就不会现在还没有动手。以那个卫宫切嗣的风格，一定会从韦伯这个防御心很糟的魔术师身上下手。”  
“……嗯。他们不知道。”  
绮礼盯着他上下移动的喉结，忽然低声回应：“时臣师父在海魔战后向Saber阵营传出过和谈邀请，那时Assassin窃听到了他们接到邀请之后的讨论——他们的确是想以Rider阵营的情报来作为交换条件的。”  
“哦？”雁夜斜起嘴角将闭着的眼睛睁开一条缝看向他，“不错嘛，你也干了点值得称赞的事情。”  
绮礼看着他睫毛间透出的光亮，脸上露出一丝回应的微笑：“我说过了，各个阵营的动向都在我的掌握中。”  
“不过，和谈的邀请是怎么回事？你说清楚点，”雁夜吃力地撑着车门上的扶手坐直了些，“时臣那家伙居然想和艾因兹贝伦联手？”  
“不是联手，他看到Saber的宝具之后，觉得威力太过巨大，想要寻找一个能牵制这个英灵的方法，”绮礼将仍旧留在雁夜脖子上的手伸到他的后颈，将他顺势揽得靠近了些，“约定的时间是明天凌晨。Saber阵营赴约之后见不到师父的人影，大概会相当之生气吧。”  
雁夜沉默了片刻，干脆侧了侧身换成个舒服的姿势靠坐在他怀里：“呵，很好，你能伪装时臣的使魔给Rider阵营送一封同样的邀请信吗？”  
绮礼意外地抬起眉头：“可以。不过你的用意是……”  
“直接送到那小子住的地方，也就是告诉他藏身地已经暴露了，是要好好谈呢还是等着被杀呢，来不来看着办吧，”雁夜危险地弯起嘴角，“然后，就放这两个英灵自行碰面，让他们自己面面相觑，想想是要像上次一样把酒言欢呢，还是真刀真枪打一场呢。”  
“……”  
绮礼着迷地看着雁夜脸上露出的冰冷笑意，下意识地也随之露出了微笑：“但是，Rider阵营有可能不赴约。”  
“那接下来就由你来造成是时臣设下计谋要将Saber阵营一网打尽的假象，诱导那位亚瑟王径直追杀到韦伯藏身的地方去，办得到吧？骑士王小姐是个直肠子，发现被陷害了肯定是会气得七窍生烟呢。”  
绮礼听着他借刀杀人的计划，脸上的阴暗笑意不由得越来越浓厚：“……你可真是性格恶劣。”  
“承蒙夸奖，我一向如此。这方案还算是我对两位英灵稍微有那么一点尊敬，给他们面对面对决的机会了。”  
雁夜冷淡地说着，缩起两腿完全蜷缩在了绮礼的怀里：“既然你这么想缠着我，就给你个机会，把那边的毯子拿过来盖在我身上。我要睡一会。三个小时后叫我。”  
“唔。”  
绮礼反手从背后拿起毯子，展开披在雁夜的背上。本来就瘦弱的身体在被毛毯整个包裹之后，看起来完全变成了一小团，实在想象不出那是一个成年男子会有的体格。  
“我早就说你需要休息了。”  
绮礼隔着毯子将手掌贴在雁夜弓起的背上，总觉得自己像是在抱着什么受伤的小动物。  
“你只是想说我早就该脱衣服跟你来一发了，你以为我没听懂吗，别做梦了今天不可能，”雁夜闭着眼睛露骨地挖苦道，“而且接下来要你做的事情还多得很，现在就抽干了你的体力，还得浪费其他的魔力储备补回去。”  
“我倒也没有……”  
绮礼说到一半，还是承认般地抿了抿嘴：“到时间我会叫你。”  
雁夜没再发出回应的声音。更深地缩进毯子内后，他就真的开始均匀呼吸着入睡了。  
“……”  
绮礼低头看着散落在怀中的紫色发丝，抬起搭在座椅边的另一手捏起一缕来在指间搓动。比常人更加柔软的头发在指腹细腻的摩擦感很奇妙，那感觉也像是在抚摸着另一种动物的毛发。  
绕着发丝的手指向下探几公分，就可以摸到雁夜的脖颈。绮礼试着将手掌的虎口贴在上面，血管的脉动隔着薄薄的皮肤清晰地传了上来。  
和第一次触摸这里的感想一样。  
脆弱得就像玻璃和纸张。  
稍微收紧手指，就可以轻而易举地折断，只是随便移动手臂的动作，说不定都会让这个温热的身体很快破碎，陷入死亡的冰冷里。  
“咳咳！咳咳……”  
雁夜并没有立刻醒来，只是皱眉咳嗽了几声，往绮礼怀里钻了钻，又继续开始发出轻鼾声。  
绮礼无言地盯着他紧闭的眼睛，脑内满是各种各样不该有的危险念头。  
安静的车内空间中，不必和人对话，不用担心被人看到脸上的神情，他可以随意地检讨自己的内心。  
啊，没错，他现在的心情的确是无比轻快。  
但那并不完全是因为与间桐雁夜的亲近。  
目睹着雁夜这样一个人的存在，这件事本身就让他兴奋不已。  
残破的，柔弱的身体，却因为怀抱什么比性命还要重要的目标燃起了强烈的生的欲望，坚定不移地步入超出自己极限的危险战场，用尽各种方法清晰地追求着最后的胜利。  
这简直就像是经典的悲剧主角，只是注视这个人的那双清澈的眼睛，绮礼就可以预见到他明灭不定的未来。就算这个人抱有什么惊人的目标，那也必然不是为了自己。失去了对痛苦的恐惧的间桐雁夜，想必也已经有所觉悟，不再祈求安稳平和的温暖境遇了吧。  
原来是这样。  
是这个男人身上散发出的挣扎和阴冷的不祥气息吸引了他吗。  
感觉到的心动与美感，竟然是来自于这些世人根本不会认同的部分。旁人或许会认为丑陋不堪，感到恐惧和避让的间桐雁夜幽暗扭曲的内心，对于绮礼来说却像是饮下甘甜的河水一样心旷神怡。  
想到这里，绮礼禁不住涌出了发自内心的强烈喜悦。紧抿的嘴唇不受控制地扭曲咧开，化为一个诚挚而灿烂的无声笑容。  
选择与间桐雁夜接触，真是太正确了。神的旨意让他参与这次圣杯战争，意义或许就在于此吧。说不定可以看到他出生至今都不曾目睹的美妙景象。他心脏上那个黑洞一般的缺口，一定会因此被补得严丝合缝。  
那么神啊，请务必让这个男人活到最后，并且让言峰绮礼目睹他那个深藏在心中的理由与愿望吧。  
那必然是一个不会让间桐雁夜幸福的愿望。  
他要亲眼看着——  
这个男人毁灭的瞬间。

××××

间桐樱抬起小手，试着敲了敲面前紧闭的门扇。  
和之前几次一样，爸爸的卧室仍然没有人的气息，也没传出任何回应声。  
在这之前她已经这样来过好几次了，但每一次都是失望而归。夜晚已经过去大半，爸爸仍然没有回家。  
丧气地放下手，她低着头转身向自己的房间挪动脚步。  
“樱？你怎么在这？”  
非常意外的，这次走廊的另一头传来了熟悉的柔和声音。女孩吃惊地扭头，看到忽然出现的爸爸还是一副刚刚外出归来的模样，身上穿着厚重的外套，脖子上的围巾还没摘下。  
“爸爸！我以为今天晚上你不回来了。”她急忙转身想要跑过去，跑了两步却忍耐着什么似的皱皱眉头咬住嘴唇。  
看到她这副模样，刚刚回到家中的雁夜也是非常吃惊，不由得自己快步过去在她面前蹲下来：“……怎么了？这个时候你应该在睡觉啊，怎么脸色这么差，是不是哪里不舒服？”  
“嗯……肚子疼。”  
“肚子疼？”雁夜反射地抬起手摸了摸女儿的额头，“没发烧……很疼？持续多久了？”  
“半夜疼醒了……来找爸爸没找到，我就回去继续睡……但是也睡不着。”  
“真是的，怎么不给我打个电话呢！”  
雁夜急忙将她抱起来，往女儿的卧室匆匆走去：“快躺下，你是不是吃什么东西吃坏肚子了？”  
“不知道……忽然就……”  
“拉肚子吗？”  
“嗯……”樱紧紧抓着父亲的衣领，因为放下心来，声音带上了哭腔，“其实去了很多次厕所了。而且有点恶心。”  
“这么严重，那怎么没叫我回来？”  
“爸爸这几天都好忙……我怕妨碍你工作，你会生气……”  
雁夜不由得停下往前走的脚步。  
“爸爸？”樱有些害怕地缩起肩膀。  
“……爸爸不会生气的，倒是你要是一直没联络我，出了什么事，我才会生气呢。”  
雁夜露出一丝苦涩的微笑，用力收紧抱着樱的手臂。  
“但是老师都说……在家里要懂事，”樱忍着疼痛把头靠在爸爸的肩上，“我什么都不会……能做的只有不给爸爸添麻烦了。”  
“这不能算添麻烦，照顾好小孩子是大人的责任嘛，”雁夜走进屋内之后，小心地把怀里的女儿放在床上盖好被子，“傻瓜，要趁着年龄还小好好享受大人的关照呢，不然等你长大了，没有大人可以撒娇的时候，就只能自己忍着了。”  
樱眨眨眼，观察了一下确认父亲的确没有生气之后，就抿着嘴试着发出轻声：“我想喝热奶茶。”  
“一会爸爸去给你冲一杯来。要是都去了很多次厕所的话……还能吃下东西吗？我记得治病的药不能空腹吃。我想可能是普通的腹泻，你以前就是免疫力差很容易拉肚子。”  
“肚子有点饿……想吃蛋糕。”  
“蛋糕啊，家里可能没有了呢，这会已经买不到了。”  
“冰箱里……还有一块。昨天爸爸买回来的我还没舍得吃。”  
雁夜吃惊地抬起眉头，接着无奈地叹了口气揉揉樱的头：“你啊……想吃就吃嘛。难道你想放坏了再吃？真是的，那东西又不贵。直接吃太凉了，等我去把它拿出来暖和一会。”  
“嗯。爸爸，这会不太疼了。”  
“那就好，在这里躺一会，我去给你拿吃的东西和药。”  
雁夜站起身来，外套的衣角却被樱的小手抓住了。


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这节完结，感谢阅读。谢绝转载，欢迎留言

“……嗯？”  
他转过头去，本以为是女儿因为害怕想要撒娇，看到的却是一张满足的天真笑脸。  
“爸爸回来了真是太好了，自己一个人都不知道要怎么办才好。”  
樱虚弱腼腆地说着，虽然露出笑容，眼角却因为后怕渗出眼泪，只能尴尬地抬手擦掉。  
雁夜站在床边，无言地看着女儿独自忍耐病痛，甚至一句怨言都没有满足神情，沉默了好一会才艰难地回以笑容：“……嗯，直到天亮前都会陪着你的，乖乖休息。”  
樱点点头，这才松开了抓着他的手指。  
忍耐着众多想要脱口而出的话语，雁夜和善地笑着转过身去，快步离开女儿的卧室。  
走到门外的走廊上时，他却没再立刻迈步，而是侧靠在墙边，将额头抵在冰冷的墙壁上。  
与表现给女儿的平静神情不同，内心翻搅着的剧烈愧疚和怜惜令他头晕目眩，无法前进。脑海中脆弱的那部分思绪一旦开始发芽，就遏制不住长势。  
“我这样……”  
我这样做，真的就是正确的吗？  
也许樱希望的只是如此微小的幸福而已。  
自己所做的一切，真的就有意义吗——  
怀着这样痛苦的质疑和否认，雁夜疲惫地闭上眼睛长叹了一口气。  
几秒后，当他重新睁开双眼时，脸上的疑虑已经全都潮水般地褪去。这不是第一次的疑问，也不会是最后一次，但雁夜的决心已经不可动摇。  
如果在这里退缩，也许樱连如此细小的幸福都会失去。必然，他要独自背负着深埋在心中的那个不为人所知，也不会被人所理解的目标，一步步地走向这场战争的终结。  
其实雁夜没有相信过任何人。他与绮礼讨论的战术协定，其初衷也只是要把与Saber阵营的交锋推给绮礼而已。倒也不完全是因为Saber棘手的缘故，他的顾虑和海魔战时一样，不想让自己的英灵与亚瑟王正面对峙。  
至少，不能现在就暴露自己的Servant的身份。狂战士本身就很难听从主人的指挥，而这个兰斯洛特似乎还保有些微的意志，如果在看到Saber之后出现什么引人怀疑的反应，对他来说并不划算。  
言峰绮礼，不过就是他途经的道路上的一颗石子罢了。在缺乏弹药的时候，捡起来放在弹弓上，也能当做武器使用，但那绝不会成为雁夜真心信任的武器。  
唯一能够确信的是，绮礼是个强有力的同盟者。虽然他并不是出于“想赢”而与雁夜站在同一利益战线上，但就算他在企图其他的事，其实质也与那样纯粹的利益关系差别不大。  
这样的关系并不令人讨厌。  
不如说让雁夜感到安心。  
至少，他知道绮礼开口确认能够办到的事情，就不会食言。因为那个人看起来，似乎很希望能把两人这样微妙的平衡关系持续下去。

××××

绮礼回到自己的住处时，对于眼前所见的一切露出了相当少有的吃惊表情。  
他的房间正在熠熠生辉。  
并不是实际意义上的装潢摆设有所变化，而是空气中弥漫着魔力的威压和淡淡的金色光痕。室内被这片光华照得好像富丽堂皇了许多倍，但其实一切都没有变化，只是屋内的沙发上多了一个人而已。  
“吉尔伽美什……”  
绮礼最初的愕然一闪而过，很快便换回了平静的神情走进屋内，将房门关上。  
“回来得相当晚呐，绮礼。”  
晃着红酒杯，和以往一样闲适地仰靠在沙发上的金发男子发出了迎接他的悠扬声音。那副泰然自若的神情，丝毫看不出这是已经失去主人，身处从世上消失的危机中的模样。  
“Archer，你怎么会在这里。”绮礼看着沙发边又多出的几支空酒瓶，不由得心疼地微微皱起眉头。  
吉尔伽美什眯起鲜红的眼瞳瞥了他一眼：“又去见那个叫什么来着……雁夜？约会的时间真是不短啊。你相当乐在其中呢，绮礼。”  
“唔！”  
这个英灵竟然知道自己之前的动向。  
那么他是否也已经知道是雁夜杀害了Master远坂时臣呢？  
绮礼不动声色地看着沙发上的男人，内心开始飞快地进行判断。  
“怎么不说话？没什么需要羞愧的，本王早就告诉过你，你对雁夜的兴趣超乎寻常，既然你现在自己领会到了，那岂不是皆大欢喜嘛。”  
吉尔伽美什轻快地说着，坐起身来之后将喝空的杯子轻放在面前的茶几上：“话说回来，你知道时臣死了吗？”  
“……”  
绮礼只是沉默地站在原地看着他。  
问这句话，是在试探？还是单纯的发问？  
不对。不管是哪种可能，他最好都以实话回应，否则不知道这个无主的喜怒无常的帝王会干出什么出格的事情来。  
“Assassin有通知过我。”  
绮礼简短地答着，走到旁边的椅子上坐下。  
吉尔伽美什抬起眉头，先是无声地咧开嘴角，接着就大笑起来：“嗤……哈哈哈哈，时臣刚死，你就独自跑去享乐？哈哈哈，绮礼，你可真是让人刮目相看，和几天前简直是判若两人，甚好，本王都不由得要称赞你了。”  
“……”  
绮礼终于不快地眯起了眼睛。  
“我并没有去享乐，只是去和另一阵营谈判而已。倒是你，Archer，既然你在场，为什么不阻拦，反而让时臣师父遇害？”  
说到这里，吉尔伽美什脸上的微笑才转为了危险的愠怒：“嗯？凭你可没资格来质问，杂种。本王当然不在场，时臣遇到危险时也未曾呼唤本王。等到契约断裂Master死亡的信息传来，本王赶去查看时，已经连时臣的尸体都见不着了。”  
“是吗。那就是我失礼了，吉尔伽美什。”  
绮礼垂下眼神，并没有显露出自己松一口气的内心变化。  
英雄王只知道时臣已死。但并不知道那是雁夜刺杀的结果，更不知道时臣的死因为何。想想也是，如果知道了敌方竟然是用伪装成Archer这样的手段杀了Archer的主人，心高气傲的吉尔伽美什想必会勃然大怒，直接杀到对方的大本营去吧。  
“那么，英雄王，接下来你有何打算？”  
“这个嘛，本王倒也不急着立刻决定呢。别忘了，本王的独立行动能力足以应付日常的实体化。”  
“这倒也是，你的独立行动能力有A+的水准了。也难怪会在这种时候还坐在这，心平气和地消耗我的藏酒。”  
“你在说什么荒谬的话啊，绮礼。这世间一切宝物均归属本王，包括你的藏酒。本王赏脸喝上一杯，那是你的荣幸。”  
对于这样理所当然的发言，绮礼也只能疲惫地叹了口气。  
“我借时臣师父的名义，邀请了Rider前往教会。如果他们接受邀请，就会在凌晨的时候和同样接受邀请来此的Saber阵营碰面。你的意下如何呢，英雄王，要与我一同观看情况会如何发展吗？”  
“哦～？”吉尔伽美什微妙地弯起了嘴角，“绮礼，这不是你的主意吧？”  
“……为什么这么说？”  
“没什么。根据对你的了解得出的判断而已。这样的计策，只可能出自对自身力量没有自信，打算用最小的消耗赢得最大胜利的鼠辈之口，不会是你这样的人想出来的。喔，是那个雁夜吗？真是出乎意料的无趣的家伙啊。”  
“……不管是不是我的主意，我认为这都是一个合理的计划，”绮礼不动声色地看着他，“还有就是，为什么你从我进门开始就一口咬定我就是去见那个间桐家主？我也可能是去办别的事。”  
“啊？哈哈哈哈，真是有趣，你竟然反过来问我？”吉尔伽美什恶意地笑着将他上下打量，“不想让我看出来，你就不要笑得那么露骨啊。会让你得到显而易见的愉悦的，除了那个雁夜还会有谁呢？”  
绮礼下意识地摸了摸自己的嘴角：“……是吗，我以前很少笑？”  
“呵……几乎没有。”  
绮礼将眼睛闭起片刻，又重新睁开：“你说得没错，英雄王，这是间桐家主的计划。我与他结盟，打算先促成两个阵营的消耗战，再逐个击破。”  
“哦～绮礼，这就奇怪了，你不是口口声声说自己是为了协助时臣，才参与战争的吗？”金发的恶魔玩味地笑着看他，“那现在时臣已死，你的目标应该就已经失去了，理应退出战争才对啊？”  
绮礼抬起头来，无神的双眼迎上对方尖锐的目光。  
“曾经是的。”  
他脱口而出的句子短暂地中断，过了片刻才继续下去：“英雄王。你说得不错，我一直身处迷惘。这份疑惑来自我的自身，时臣师父与我的父亲都无法理解，也不会解答。我除了自行寻找答案，不可能有其他的办法。”  
紧盯着他的脸，吉尔伽美什脸上的笑意更加微妙：“听起来，你现在已经找到了那个答案吗？”  
“并没有。但是我有了想要达成的目标。”  
“如果你的回答是要争夺属于本王的圣杯，那本王现在就可以在这里将你轻而易举地杀掉哦？”  
面对迎面而来的危险杀气，绮礼却不为所动地垂下眼神。  
“我爱上了一个人。”  
他没有一丝迟疑地，用仿佛祷告一般虔诚真实的语气低声说道。  
“在这之前，我不曾感受过爱恋这种鲜明的情感。但是现在，我想看着我爱上的这个人究竟会走到哪个地步。我知道我要追寻的那个答案，一定就在他的身上。”  
吉尔伽美什诧异地挑起眉头。  
能够让古老的英灵之王吃惊的事情并不多，但现在就有一件。  
睁大红瞳瞪了绮礼片刻后，金发恶魔发出了响彻房间的尖锐大笑：“哈哈哈哈哈哈！绮礼！哈哈哈哈，绮礼，你简直太让人吃惊了，哈哈哈，本王的眼光果然没错，你真是不会让人厌烦！什么，难道你爱上的那个对象就是间桐雁夜吗？！”  
“……这是非常可笑的事情吗？”绮礼无奈地看着对面的人笑得眼泪都流出来的失态模样，觉得对这个人认真诉说内心实在不值得，“是你问，我才答的。你这样的反应太失礼了。”  
“不，本王并不是在嘲笑你，本王只是……哈哈哈哈，人心呐，人心这种丑陋到极点的东西真是怎么都看不厌，”英雄王抬起手来擦着眼角，丝毫不掩饰自己扭曲的笑意，“呐绮礼，既然你自己不明白，本王就再屈尊教导你一次。你这个人啊，根本就不可能有爱这种感情。”  
对于他的断言，绮礼不由得深深皱起眉头。  
“不仅不会有爱，也不会有恨。常人的逻辑和规则，在你身上不起作用。你所谓的爱恋啊——”  
看着绮礼愠怒的脸色，吉尔伽美什像是以打碎这个事实的美丽外壳为乐趣一般，以恶魔的微笑前倾上身发出柔和的轻声：“——不过就是追寻着愉悦的低俗娱乐罢了。”  
绮礼的脸上终于泛起了怒气。  
但那样的怒火却也转瞬即逝。  
过了片刻，他垂下眼神，并没有因为这句发言而显示出深刻的动摇，声音还是一样平静：“我知道。我是为了追寻愉悦才追逐着间桐雁夜这个人，这个事实我已经非常明白。”  
“哦？你竟然能够靠着自己理解这种事情？倒是比以前变得坦率多了呐，绮礼。”  
被如此评价的男子只是再度垂下眼帘，并没有接话。  
他不想告诉吉尔伽美什，这个事实正是由间桐雁夜亲口传递给他的，而告知这个真相的时候，间桐家主除了微皱眉头的不耐烦之外，并没有带着英雄王这样极度不屑的笑意。  
那样早就理解了言峰绮礼的扭曲之处，却并不畏惧也不在意的沉着和灰色的中立感，才是间桐雁夜身上真正令绮礼着迷的地方。这就像是私藏的宝物，绮礼并不想拿出来与他人共享。  
“那么，就算你不追求圣杯，那个雁夜也是想要的吧。归根究底，你不还是本王的敌人吗？”  
“那倒也未必。雁夜那个人好像也不是在追逐圣杯，他只是要活到最后而已。”  
吉尔伽美什再度眯起眼睛：“只是为了活到最后？别说这种让人发笑的荒唐话，想活下去的话，放弃从者躲进教会避难不就行了吗？”  
“……”  
绮礼听到这句提醒，也不由得怔了下。  
是啊，只是要活下去的话，是很简单的事。不需要这样拼上觉悟和计谋，靠着柔弱的身躯去和强敌搏杀，只要认输就可以了。  
“……这是不可能的吧，那个男人，不是会主动认输的人。”思考了片刻，绮礼自己摇着头否定了这些判断。  
看着他的表情变化，英雄王像是明白了什么似的，轻快地笑了起来：“嗯……原来如此。所以你就是在等着看他认输的那一刻吗？”  
“什么？”绮礼反射地抬头。  
“我就不再多说了，这种事情，还是要当事人自己明白比较有趣，”吉尔伽美什拿起酒瓶给自己的杯中再度倒上暗红的液体，“甚好，本王也就把接下来的时光当做下酒菜，旁观着你们会演出怎样一场闹剧吧。绮礼，如果不准备一出让人满意的戏码，你的性命本王可就收下了。”  
“这可无法保证，我只能说会尽力而已。”用和以往一样刻板的平淡声音，绮礼随口应付着英雄王的危险发言，并没有因为对方的杀意而退缩。  
看了他一眼，吉尔伽美什微笑着拿起酒瓶，邀约般地在另一只空杯中倒入新鲜的美酒：“不要呆坐着，太煞风景，你也来一杯吧，绮礼。”  
“……”  
绮礼沉默地看着他倒酒的动作，仍然无法弄清这位帝王真实的想法。  
但是眼前的危机总算勉强过去，他也稍微放下心来。拿起酒杯对着灯光晃了晃，他低头小啜了一口。  
甘醇的味道在口腔内融化开来，那是他曾经尝过的味道。  
绮礼很擅长藏酒。应该说，他至今没有遇到过不擅长的事情。但是，虽然他能够从酒的味道分辨出品质，却无法体会嗜酒者在喝下酒这种饮料时的满足和兴奋感。  
此刻的酒也是同样，虽然上乘，却并不美味。  
但其中，却出现了一丝新鲜的味道。模糊地掺杂在其中，令绮礼觉得有些疑惑。  
又重新喝了一口，他才讷讷地开口：“今天的酒，比较好喝呢。是因为你倒酒的手法更高明吗……”  
“哈……只是你喝酒的心情不同罢了。”英雄王举起杯来，嘲弄般地柔声说道。  
绮礼若有所思地低下头继续啜着酒，还想说什么时，他表情忽然一变，顿了片刻，站起身来放下杯子。  
“英雄王，Assassin回报我，邀请已经被接受了。敬请期待接下来的发展吧。”  
“呵……本王就姑且先看看好了。话说回来，你这是要去哪里？”  
“稍微有点事要办。”  
绮礼说着，快步离开了房间。  
关上门后，他将手探进侧颈的衣领，小心摘下了蛰伏在那里的小虫，沉默地端详片刻后，将嘴唇轻贴在颤动着的薄翅之上。

××××

[雁夜。]  
雁夜站在餐厅里给小樱的马克杯里加着热水时，绮礼的声音通过魔术的波动传到了他的耳内。  
“嗯，我在听。”雁夜平淡地应着，倒水的动作并没有停下。  
[Rider阵营接受邀请了。]  
“哦？这么快还真是意外。我以为以那个英灵的性格来说八成是会拒绝的。”  
[内部是经过了争执。但是反而是Rider认为光明正大地前来看看到底有什么花招比较轻松，免得还需要思考要躲藏到哪里去。]  
“……倒也是符合他的作风呢。那么，会面的时间是？”  
[凌晨六点。还有两个小时。]  
雁夜看了眼墙上的挂钟，表情变得严肃起来。  
“我知道了。我会用自己的手段监视，你就根据到时候的发展以你的方式判断处理吧。”  
[雁夜。]  
“还有什么事？拜托你一次说完。”雁夜不耐烦地皱皱眉头。  
[没什么，多说两句而已。说不定下次像这样悠闲地对话，就是圣杯战争快结束的时候了。]  
雁夜手里的水壶抖了一下，有些水花撒在了桌面上。但很快他的动作又变回沉稳。  
“……你也真是够让人烦的了，说得好像恋人诀别似的，我跟你还没有关系深厚到需要说这种话的地步。”  
[呵……]  
绮礼发出了让人无法辨清含义的低沉笑声。  
[有人说过你的声音很好听吗？]  
“……没有。话说这个问题和之前的话题到底有什么关系？”  
[因为你的声音很好听，所以我才经常想多听几句。就是这样而已。]  
“当然不是吧。你只是听到我被你的话题绕得火大的声音觉得高兴而已。”雁夜毫不客气地嘲讽道。  
绮礼没有承认也没有否认，只是又低沉地笑了一声。  
[你，应该能活到下次和我见面的时候吧。]  
“那是当然的。倒不如说，需要操心小命的是你自己才对。”  
[那么，天亮后，有需要时再联络。]  
这句对于雁夜的话不置可否的应答结束后，绮礼就单方面地结束了通话。  
沉默了片刻，雁夜放下水壶轻呼出一口气。  
还有两个小时。  
虽然刚才的对话未必是他和绮礼的最后一次交流，但说不定接下来的这短暂的时光将会变成这次战争结束前陪伴樱的最后一次机会。  
端着热腾腾的饮料，忘记战争，笑着去见樱。然后忘记这些日常的温暖，重新投身于凶险的争斗之中吧。  
没有抱着一丝幻想，以彻底冷静的头脑参加这次圣杯战争的间桐雁夜，此刻内心也不再产生一丝波动。他很清楚，随着这次两位英灵的会面，圣杯战争将会打破僵持的局面，加速进入最后的混战。  
无法感知恐惧，也不曾怀揣希望。对于魔术师间桐雁夜来说，能够回避和操纵的前奏已然过去。从这时起，属于他的新的战斗才真正开启。  
而那个名为言峰绮礼的人，也会像他的那个难以管束的从者——狂暴的暗影骑士一样，危险而又强悍地追随在他的左右，陪伴他踏上通往一切终结的征程吧。  
自参战至今，只过去了短短数日，感觉却无比漫长。在幽暗的虫仓中召出Berserker时，雁夜从未想过自己竟然也会有与人结盟，受人协助的可能。  
虽然孤独，却不是孤身一人。  
这样确认着自己的现状时，雁夜停下脚步，看着杯中袅袅升起的热气，自嘲般地露出一丝颇为复杂的微笑来。

——紫焰犹燃 完——


End file.
